The Exchange of Diaries
by midnightblue123
Summary: By exchanging diaries they confessed their feelings however their confessions just seemed to make things more complicated. New Alices are revealed, Mikan's past is told and Mikan is brainwashed by Persona and AAO is attacking! Can Natsume get her back?
1. Chapter 1

I'm here with a sequel to the diaries of Mikan and Natsume!!

**Bold: Narrator, me!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Enjoy!

Oh, I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I can still write about them!

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

'_Any minute that baka youjo is gonna-'_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Hmmph, she's earlier then usual...she usually wakes up at 7:30. It's 7:29, one minute improvement. Now in 5-4-3-2-1-

BANG! CRASH!

**You can pretty much guess what happened, right? Just in case you don't, Mikan ran into Natsume as she was turning the corner and they both fell down with their books strewed around the corridor. Oh, did I mention that they were already late?**

"Strawberries, huh?"

**Oh, and he managed to peek at her underwear again.**

**Mikan's POV**

Oh no. No, no, no. NOOOOO! I'm late again! Great, I am so asking Hotaru for alarm clock that can wake me up properly! Forget that. Her clock will probably kill me! It's bad enough with her Baka Canon every morning. But she'll always be my best friend in the world! Oh no! Gotta run faster otherwise Jinno-sensei will-

BANG! CRASH!

"Strawberries, huh?"

**Normal POV**

Everyone in Alice Academy clutched their ears in a feeble attempt to save their ear drums **(except for Hotaru and some others who had bought her invention as she already made a gadget to lower volume of loud noises made by bakas, can be sold for only 3000 rabbits) **as another bloodcurdling scream went through the walls…

"NATSUME, you pervert!!"

It was like this every morning, it was a routine but that routine was about to be changed starting today.

"Oh, just great strawberries. Now we have to pick up our books and by the time we get that done, we'll be late thanks to your stupidity."

"Why, you…you…pervert! It's your fault for just standing there around the corner where you're likely to get run over!"

"Trying to be smart now, are we, Strawberries?"

"I have a name, you know M-I-K-A-N-S-A-K-U-R-A. Mikan Sakura!"

"Are you that dumb that you have to spell out your name just to remember it, Polka dots?"

"WHY YOU-"

And the argument went on like that as they picked up their school books and…the other's diaries.

* * *

**If you wish to know what was in them just search for those fics, 'Dear Diary' and 'Natsume's Diary'. Chapter 2 will be up soon! **

**Arigato Gozaimos (how do you spell it?) to the following reviewers for reviewing my previous fics!**

**Star of Shadow**

**Leenstarz**

**okaix**

**animelover135**

**Moonlightstar18**

**Angel of Happiness**

**ToUshAkUrA mIasAYa ashisHimI**

**Nephie-Chan**

**sharon. xxx**

**nichilovesanime101**

**YumeOmokage**

**berry smoothie**

**Mitsuki Konomi**

**And special thanks to matsukanishi09 for this story idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 coming your way.

**Bold- me and the character's comments**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

By the time they rushed into the classroom, it was 8:00 and Jinno-sensei just _happened_ to be their first period teacher.

"SAKURA AND HYUUGA, WHY ARE YOU TWO HALF AN HOUR LATE?!"

"MIKAN SAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NATSUME KUN?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

All the fan girls and Mikan groaned and moaned in pain as they tasted the wrath of the Blackmailing Queen and her trusty Baka Gun. She aimed at Natsume as well but he evaded it since he IS the Kuro Neko. But even the Kuro Neko couldn't avoid the punishment of detention with Mikan Sakura (the other girls just got zapped by Jinno since there were too many of them to fit in the detention room) who could have easily skipped it but he didn't want to…

**Mikan's POV**

Ulp, it's just the two of us…why is my heart thumping so fast? He's so handsome…WAIT, REWIND! Did I just think that? He's an arrogant, perverted jerk who…goes through a lot to protect his friends…I wonder if I can be more then a friend to him…I must really be in love with him…No, no, no! He will never like me in the same way anyway, so what's the point of ruining our friendship? I better write in my diary, it'll help if I write down my bazillion feelings!

**Normal POV**

Mikan rummaged through her bag and found a black, fire decorated notebook which wasn't hers. You can guess who owns that black fire notebook, right?

'Huh? This isn't my diary…whose is this? I better read it to find out who he or she is...'

Natsume also decided to write in his diary and instead discovers a smiley notebook with MIKAN SAKURA written in pink across the front. He gets curious at what his **(Take note, HIS) **tangerine or in this case strawberries writes about.

There was complete silence as the two read what the other felt (Mikan doesn't know it's Natsume's diary since he didn't write his name and she's too dense to figure out who it was). Natsume stood up and shut Mikan's diary close and looked over where she was sitting. Then he sees HIS diary in her hands.

**Natsume's POV**

So she does have some feelings for me. I better talk to her. HUH?! That's my diary!! How the hell did she get it?? What's worse she's reading it!!

Keep calm, Natsume. She can't know it's me, since I never wrote my name on it and she's too dense to realize. But what if she does realize? ARGH! I should just stop panicking and tell her! I do thousandsof dangerous missions and I can't even tell HER my feelings.

**Normal POV**

Natsume walked over to where Mikan was sitting and took the book out of her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Mikan yelled.

"Is it even yours?" Natsume asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ummm, well, yeah! Why else would I have it? Lied Mikan.

"Didn't know you were into dark stuff, I thought you would have had a diary full of smiling faces with your name which you can hardly remember written in pink on the front."

'Huh? He described my diary perfectly! What a coincidence!' **(Shaking head, she's that dense) **

"You can't judge a book by its cover" Mikan said out loud.

"Oh, really? I suppose this isn't yours then…" Natsume held out Mikan's diary and dangled it in front of her face.

"That's mine!" She gasped as she tried to grab it.

"You have _two _diaries, Cherries?" He teased her.

'I think I'll tease her first, she looks so cute when she's mad actually she looks even cuter when she pouts.'

"Stop calling me by…by…that, you pervert!"

"Would you prefer Polka Dots?"

"Hell, no!"

"A baka can actually swear?"

"I didn't swear and I'm not a baka, you insensitive jerk!"

"You really think I'm insensitive?" Natsume asked with his bangs covering his eyes. But what stopped Mikan from retorting was his tone. His tone was serious. And things got more serious as he pinned her to the wall and trapped her with his hands making a human cage on both sides of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3, just to warn you I suck at fluff scenes.

**Bold-Me and others commenting!**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

And I don't own Gakuen Alice! (Do I really have to say this every chapter??)

"Natsume, let me go!" yelled Mikan _'He's seriously scaring me here!'_

"No." Natsume replied, his eyes still covered by his bangs. _'This is it! Tell her now!'_ his mind screamed.

"Mikan…"

She froze, hardly breathing._'Did he…just say my name?'_ she thought in a daze.

"Mikan, I've been meaning to tell you…I, I-"

Just then a strict, dry voice and a croaking of a frog cut in. "Your 1 hour detention is over…WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?! (Rattle, rattle from the frog on his shoulder)"

Mikan was blushing furiously and the room temperature suddenly increased. Of course, Mikan can't feel it as she has the Nullification Alice but as for Jinno-sensei and his pet frog…** (Isn't it a toad?) ((Dunno, really, I'll just say, frog here)) **they fainted from the heat blast.

**Mikan's POV**

Huh? What happened to Jinno-sensei? A frog can actually faint? Where is Natsume taking me!? (Natsume had grabbed Mikan's hand when Jinno-sensei fainted and had started to drag her through the Northern Woods)

"Natsume, where are we going?" I voiced out my last question.

"You'll see when we get there" he said.

**Normal POV**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we-"

"No."

"Yet?"

"Nope"

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO! We get there when we get there!"

After that there was silence between them save their quick footsteps on the forest floor.

**Natsume's POV**

(Sigh) she can be so impatient sometimes…does she have to be that annoying? But then again she wouldn't be the girl I fell for if she wasn't...

**Mikan's POV**

What's with him? He can't still be mad about the insensitive jerk comment, can he? Wait, if he is, wouldn't he have burnt me by now? What if he wants to kill me in a private place so no one will ever find me? **(Sweat drop and dotted eyes, anime style)** Noooooooooooooooo!! I won't see Hotaru again!! And there's so much more I wanted to do in the academy!! Goodbye, Hotaru. Good bye Oji-san **(grandfather****)**. Goodbye Anna and Nonoko, goodbye Ruka-pyon, goodbye oto-san **(Narumi sensei, the gay teacher)**, goodbye Tsubasa and Misaki senpai, goodbye—Nani? We…stopped. WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! I don't wanna die yet!! Maybe if I close my eyes, it will be less painful…

**Natsume's POV**

We're here, finally. Huh? Why does she have her eyes closed? I don't see anything scary out here…don't tell me she thought of something stupid…(sigh) I better snap her out of it before she does something even more stupid.

'_Oh, really? Or do you just want her full attention when YOU tell her YOUR feelings towards her unless you're going to chicken out again?'_ a little voice in my head asked. I didn't like the way the guy emphasizes the 'you' and 'your' and I especially didn't like the chicken out comment, if the voice was actually real I would have burnt him in mere seconds. But for once, I'll ignore him without any physical damages… (Pause) I'll just take care of him later. (Insert thunder scene)

**Normal POV**

"Oi, Little girl"

No reaction.

"Baka"

No reaction. She's used to being called a baka by now since Hotaru calls her that everyday and everyone else uses it quite often.

"Polka dots"

A vein popped out on her forehead but nothing else.

"Strawberries"

Another vein came out but still she wouldn't open her eyes or do anything else for that matter.

Natsume sighed and ran his hand through his messy raven hair as he stared at the girl who still had her eyes stubbornly shut then suddenly he smirked. And it wasn't a nice smirk either. He was _definitely _going to enjoy this. His hands snaked around Mikan's waist and pinned her to a Sakura tree. That got her attention and she snapped her eyes open. Chocolate brown met dark crimson and stared into each other's depths.

Sakura petals danced around the couple and silence surrounded the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Of course, it couldn't last.

"If you're going to kill me, at least make quick."

The crimson eyes took on a questioning look, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"Huh?" was his _oh-so-intelligent _answer.

"You bought me all the way here because you were mad at me for calling you an insensitive jerk and you're gonna kill me now, right?" accused Mikan.

"Why should I kill you over something as small as that, baka?" asked Natsume in bewilderment.

"You've been known to do burn people who insult, annoy or disturb you, plus you burnt my hair loads of times!" she informed him.

'When did she get that observant?' a certain flame caster thought.

"Is that what you think of me? A person he burns anyone who annoys him?"

"…Uhhh, well…"

"Don't answer that. And no, that…isn't the reason I bought you here."

Silence again.

"Then why? And can you let me go from this tree now since you're not going to kill me?" she asked, annoyed that she jumped to a stupid conclusion.

"No, I think this position is just fine." He said as he moved his face closer to hers. So close that their lips were almost brushing each other. Mikan colored at the closeness, she was right next to her crush after all.

'Ulp, don't blush, he can't know I have feelings for him…WAIT! He had my diary that means…he..he..he read it!? Oh no, he can't have, please Kami-sama, please! Our friendship is going to be ruined and I don't think I can survive the rejection.' Her thoughts must have shown in her face for Natsume spoke.

"Mikan?" he asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"Yes?" she was still dazed from her alarming thoughts that it took her a full minute to register what he said. Her name. Not polka-dots, strawberries or any of his perverted insults. Just her name. For the third time **(1st time was at the** **Last Dance in the anime, 2nd time was in the last chapter, 3rd time is now) **since she met him outside the school gates, he said her name.

"Look, I got something to tell you…I read your diary." The minute those words left his lips he instantly regretted it; she had started to struggle out of his grip with a pained look on her face.

'NO! I have to get out of here, he's going to reject me, and I just know he will! Who could love a clumsy baka like me?'

"Hey! Stop thrashing about!"

'_Damn it! She's won't keep still! How am I gonna tell her now? Why is she acting like this anyway?_ _Looks __like I'm going to have use actions again.'_

"Natsume, le-"

Our favorite tangerine girl was cut off by the lips of our favorite flame caster.

* * *

**Sorry, people! I'm cutting it off here. I did what you asked I made them kiss. I never had a romantic experience in my entire life (ain't that pathetic?) so I have absolutely no idea how to describe a kissing scene, which is why I gonna have to read romance novels just so I get some idea of what's its like so you readers will enjoy it! Don't worry, I'm a fast reader. Cya, next chapter!**

**Natsume: You better make the kissing scene good.**

**Midnightblue123: Why don't YOU write the scene then? (Raising eyebrow)**

**Mikan: NO! He'll…he'll...do something really perverted and mean! You're nicer and safer!**

**Midnightblue123: What do ya mean, safer? **

**Little bro: Since you never had boyfriend and haven't even had your first kiss yet, I guess you are safer.**

**Midnightblue123: Mikan, you do realize I have a very good imagination all I have to do is research the experiences. So maybe…(Evil grin)**

**Mikan: NOOOOOOOOOO! Not you too!**

**Natsume: You know you want to…remember, I read your diary.**

**Mikan: The world is so unfair to me…**

**Midnightblue123: Join the club.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4…please don't kill me if the kissing scene is bad…

Little bro: You're actually begging?

Midnightblue123: I'm just asking them not begging them! (Looks at little bro)

Little bro: What?

Midnightblue123: I've been doing the disclaimer through ALL the chapters so it's your turn.

Little bro: If I don't want to?

Midnightblue123: (Heavy sigh) I hoped it wouldn't come to this but you leave me no choice… (Brings out an embarrassing pix of her little brother, not gonna tell you what it was) **(Now doesn't that sound familiar?)**

Little bro: NOOOOO! How did you get that picture?!

Midnightblue123: Let's say…I learnt from the best. Now do it!

Little bro: Okay, okay! Just don't show anyone!

Midnightblue123: Fine.

Little bro: My **evil** older sister does not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

'_Her lips are so warm…just like her smile.'_ He thought as his hands snaked around her waist and pushed himself closer to her.

'_This kiss is so different from what I thought it would be…but I love it…just as I love him.' _She thought as she responded to the gentle kiss by putting her arms around his neck and allowing him to tilt her head, deepening the kiss.

After a blissful minute they both separated, staring at each other and blushing.

"I love you, Mikan. Would you…bemygirlfriend?" the last part was said so quickly that Mikan couldn't understand it.

"What was the last part, Natsume?" asked Mikan, happy that he loved her but curious of what he asked.

"I said would you be…" he paused for so long that Mikan asked "Would I be…?"

He took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself for taking so long just to ask one simple question.

"Would you be my…my…"

'_Is this really Natsume? I never saw him to hesitate before…'_

'_Ugh! This should be easy after I said I love you so why can't I say it?!'_

'_Hmph. Chicken.'_

'_You again…I thought you left.'_

'_I only retreated to give you a chance to tell her you love her and ask her to be your girlfriend. But really, you can be __so __pathetic! You know that she has feelings for you from reading her diary, you just kissed her and she didn't push you away rather she deepened the kiss, you just told her you loved her so why the hell is it so hard to ask her to be your girlfriend?!'_

'…'

'_Or do you want her to be taken by someone like Andou?' _the voice asked slyly.

At the thought of the 'annoying, flirting shadow freak', Natsume finally pushed aside his doubts and said "Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mikan was shocked at first then she nodded with a small smile on her still red face.

'_He actually loves me and wants to be my boyfriend…if this is a dream I don't want to wake up!'_

Then out loud she said the words Natsume always dreamed would come out of her mouth.

"I love you too and yes, I will be your girlfriend." Mikan whispered. As soon as she finished speaking, Natsume claimed her lips again and his tongue begged entrance to her lips which opened to let him explore her sweet mouth. If only they noticed a pair of sinister looking eyes peeking at them from a nearby bush.

'So the Kuro Neko has a girlfriend now, does he? Enjoy her when you can, Kuro Neko because it won't last for long.'

The eyes disappeared, completely unnoticed by Mikan but sensed slightly by the Kuro Neko himself but he ignored it in favor of kissing his light in his darkness.

* * *

**Natsume: That's it?**

**Midnightblue123: OI! I tried research but I didn't want to copy, coz you know I HATE no, DESPISE copying! Plus, I wanted to go easy on Mikan and everyone wanted a kissing scene AND I'll be busy with summer classes (and no! It isn't summer school; it's only extra lessons for next school year which my parents forced me to do!) So I won't be able to update as quickly as I have before. **

**Mikan: That was easy?! You made me make out with him! (Under breath) Though I did like it…**

**Natsume: (Spurts cat ears) I heard that, strawberries. I knew you couldn't resist me (smirks)**

**Midnightblue123: Yes, it was easy Mikan. Be glad, that it didn't go **_**too **_**far.**

**Mikan: What do you mean too far? (Question marks around head)**

**Natsume: You know the bee, flower and pollen?**

**Mikan: Ooooh.**

**Midnightblue123: (Whispers to Natsume) the BEE, FLOWER and POLLEN!? Is that how you explained the concept of…of…'that' to her?!**

**Natsume: She's dense! How else could I explain it? May I add that her best friend will personally hunt me down if I did explain 'it' to her?**

**Midnightblue123: You're actually scared of someone? That's new. Hmmm, I can use this as blackmail…**

**Natsume: Don't you dare…**

**Hotaru: Actually, she should dare. Midnightblue, did you get that on tape?**

**Midnightblue123: (Holds up tape) Sure did! Now I think we better run!**

**(Hotaru and Midnightblue123 hops on the flying duck and flees as the curtain closes)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Comments)**

**And no, I don't own Gakuen Alice neither do I wish I did, I would be too lazy to make it!**

* * *

It was dark by the time Natsume and Mikan got back to their dorms, their thoughts still on what had happened before **(No, they didn't do anything further then making out, you perverts!)**, they shared another kiss outside Mikan's three star room and went their ways to bed. Even when they fell asleep, their minds were still on the other and the recent confessions.

At the same time, a man, wearing lipstick-**(ITAI! What was that for?) (Change that line or else…) (Ulp. Right.) **I meant, at the same time, the owner to the sinister eyes in the last chapter was scheming to pull our favorite couple apart.

The next morning, everyone glanced at their watches and covered their ears in anticipation to the shrill screams of a certain tangerine. But instead of the scream "I'M LAAAAATE!!" it was "NOOOOOOOO!! NATSUME-KUN!!" Why? Because Natsume and Mikan had walked into their classroom, early and holding hands, that's why. Oh, and Natsume had burnt their hair and skirts when the fan club tried to kill Mikan. So the day went on, with dismayed cries of Natsume fans echoing around the school and Hotaru selling videos of their confession **(Remember people, she has cameras EVERYWHERE!) **with Ruka helping her because she blackmailed him with her most recent photo…Ruka wearing squirrel and bear pajamas, sucking his thumb.

**Flashback**

"Nogi, help me sell videos of that baka and Hyuuga." Hotaru commanded.

"No way! I won't do that to Natsume! How can you do that to your best friend?"

"It makes me rich." Hotaru stated emotionlessly.

'_Plus I can spend time with you…'_

"I still won't do it!" The animal-loving boy replied firmly.

"Then I guess I would have to sell this latest picture… (Held up the embarrassing photo mentioned earlier), I'm sure I'll get a good price for from your _loyal _fans." The Ice Queen subtly threatened.

Ruka as usual caved in but in his thoughts…

'_At least I can spend some time with you, Hotaru…'_

**End of Flashback**

That night, Natsume and Mikan sat at _their_ Sakura Tree, well, rather Mikan sitting on Natsume's lap. It was a beautiful night, with stars shining their light in the velvet sky and moon shining at its fullest upon the couple. Perfect romantic atmosphere.

"You still wear polka dotted panties?"

"Natsume, you pervert!"

Or not.

"Honestly! Why do you always say something like that to ruin th- mmph"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsume had bent his head and successfully cut off her scolding with a kiss. And successfully made her forget the incident which was mostly what he wanted... other then a kiss that is. When they separated, Mikan had a dreamy look on her face whilst Natsume was smiling softly at her expression.

Then suddenly his expression turned serious but he quickly covered up by saying…

"It's getting late, polka dots. You better get to bed before Jin Jin catches you." He said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, pervert! And I guess you're right about Jin Jin…but what about you?"

"I'll catch up. I just need to take care of something."

As soon as she left, Natsume burnt the bush directly behind him and asked "What are you planning now, _Persona?_"

"Your senses are as good as ever I see." observed Persona.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked harshly.

"You do realize the consequences of that relationship, don't you Kuro Neko? I would hate to see a pretty girl like her in an _accident." _

"Your Alice won't work on her so don't even try it!"

"But there are other ways of harming someone; you of all people should know that."

"I'll protect her always."

"But will you always be around? Your Alice is draining your life soon you will leave her forever; imagine the pain she would feel when you have passed on. Also the AAO will be very interested in her when they find out that she's close to you and will use that to their advantage." Persona reasoned harshly.

"…"

"Break up with her. Break up with her if you want her to live a life without pain."

"I would go through a lifetime of pain just to be with Natsume!" a girl's voice rang out.

Out of the shadows of the Sakura Tree was…

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled in surprise.

"So you're the girl that changed my favorite student." Persona said thoughtfully.

'_She looks like THAT person…plus she has the Nullifying Alice…could it be she has HIS Alice as well? Only one way to find out…'_

By this time, Natsume moved in front of Mikan, hiding her from Persona. He didn't like that thoughtful tone OR that slow smile on his half masked face.

"On second thought, you two may stay together." Persona finally said breaking the tense atmosphere.

Mikan fell on her knees, relieved but Persona's next words bought her quickly to her feet.

"But to keep that relationship, Mikan must do training with me. Her Alice is extremely valuable."

At this, Natsume vehemently protested. But Mikan had other ideas.

"I'll do it." She said quietly.

"Good. Kuro Neko, bring her to the usual training ground tomorrow night at 9." With that, he left the couple alone.

"Why did you do that? His training is pure hell!" exclaimed the fire wielder.

"At least it'll keep us together. And I can help with your missions so you won't get injured so badly!" The nullifier shot back.

"NO! If you get hurt…if you get killed…I won't-", Mikan put a finger on his lips, interrupting his overprotective ranting.

"I know how you would feel because that's how _I _feel whenever you have to go on a mission. But you always came back and I trusted you on that. Can't you trust me to do the same?" Mikan asked her eyes softening in the moonlight.

What could Natsume say? Whenever Mikan looks like that, he could never say no.

"Fine." He gave in reluctantly, Mikan was about to yell Yatta! When Natsume said…

"But promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"That you would always smile and not turn to the dark like I did." He said seriously.

"Natsume…will you promise me something as well?" She asked just as seriously.

"Hn. Depends what the promise is."

"Don't die. Please." Natsume stared at her then his face broke into one of his rare smiles.

"Baka. I'm still here, aren't I?" he said pulling his girlfriend in for a hug and a kiss.

* * *

**And that's it! Yeah, yeah, I know, Mikan and Natsume were kinda OOC but I tried! **

**Persona: I still haven't forgiven you for that lipstick comment.**

**Midnightblue123: Who said I needed your forgiveness?**

**Persona: Do you want to be turned to dust?**

**Midnightblue123: Not particularly. **

**Persona: Don't get smart on me.**

**Natsume: Yeah, only I can do that.**

**Persona: You…**

**Midnightblue123: Quit it, you two. I need you two alive for the future chapters. And Persona, lots of people won't be happy if you kill me, Natsume, Mikan will cry and lose her smile if you die. Understand?**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Persona: Why should I care about the unhappy people?**

**Midnightblue123: If you don't care about an angry mob consisting of loyal readers, reviewers, my HUGE family, my numerous friends all around the globe…then you might care about who sees this snapshot. (Holds up a picture of Narumi and Persona in a 'cough cough' embarrassing position)**

**Persona: ... fine.**

**Little bro: Sis, you're evil.**

**Midnightblue123: Only to people I don't like.**

**Sayanora!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sigh) I don't own Gakuen Alice. Why do I have to say this every chapter?**

**Little bro: You just do, so quit complaining!**

**Midnightblue123: You do it next time then! And time after that and the time after that…**

**Everyone: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Midnightblue123: Sheesh.**

**Me and others commenting**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

The new couple walked slowly to their rooms, hand in hand. Outside of Mikan's room, Natsume suddenly grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear…

"Smile and act normal tomorrow, okay? Let me do all the worrying."

Before Mikan could protest he kissed her goodnight and left. Mikan just stood there, looking at the spot where he stood a minute before then turned around and entered her room. As she changed into her pajamas she looked at her mirror and tried to smile. The result was not her usual care-free smile but it was enough to satisfy her.

'_I'll smile for you, Natsume.' _She thought as she fell asleep.

'_I'll protect your smile, Mikan.' _Natsume thought in turn as he fell asleep.

The next day, Mikan and Natsume walked into the classroom together, much to the dismay of Natsume's fan club. Mikan, trying to follow Natsume's advice, greeted the class 'Good morning' and tried to hug Hotaru and ended up on the other side of the classroom, curtsy of her Baka Gun. Yuu as always, helped her up and asked if she was okay while she replied she was fine and scolded Hotaru, with waterfalls pouring down on her face, anime style. Natsume in the meanwhile, just went to his seat in the last row and opened his ever present manga, while peeking at his girlfriend secretly.

"Natsume, did something happen last night?"

Natsume turned to his best friend, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"It's just because you look serious, I mean more serious then usual. What was it? Is it another mission?" Ruka asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, it's another mission. Don't worry about it." The fire caster replied, keeping his voice natural. Ruka looked at him, wondering what was so different with this mission to make his friend so serious. He decided if he couldn't help him with his mission the least he could do is help lighten his mood.

"How is it going with you and Mikan?" asked Ruka with a slight smirk on his face.

"How is it going with you and Hotaru?" Natsume shot back with an identical smirk on HIS face.

At that, Ruka turned beet red, catching the attention of a certain inventor causing her to whip out her camera and take a picture.

'_Why on earth was Ruka blushing over there?' _Hotaru thought, staring at the red face of her crush. Then suddenly she noticed Koko looking at her smirking **(The boys in this class love to smirk, don't they?)** and she shot him to the wall.

The day passed quickly and before the Natsume and Mikan knew it, it was already 8:40. Natsume walked Mikan to the Northern Forest towards the training area.

**Mikan's POV**

_Ulp. It's really scary here when it's all dark…thank goodness I'm with Natsume, I'll be okay as long as he's here with me. But I wonder what the training will be like…will I be able to pass it? What if I don't? Does that mean me and Natsume will have to break up? Iiya…we finally confess only to break up? I don't want that to happen! I love him…with all my heart. I know that now and I don't want to lose it._

**Normal POV**

As Mikan thought all that, her face turned serious and distant with a glint of worry in her eyes. Natsume didn't like what he saw. Mikan was best at smiling not frowning he thought sadly.

"Hey." He said taking her hand in his.

"Hm?" she asked still thinking her worrisome thoughts.

"Did you forget your promise already?"

"Promise…?" Then she remembered what was said the night before.

**Flashback**

_Outside of Mikan's room, Natsume suddenly grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear…_

"_Smile and act normal tomorrow, okay? Let me do all the worrying."_

_Before Mikan could protest he kissed her goodnight and left._

**End of Flashback**

"I remember…but I don't want you to worry alone." She said looking at him with the worry glint still present.

"You make me worry more when you're not smiling. When you smile, my worries lessen. You're the angel who bought me out of the darkness, and if you don't smile anymore or if something happens to you…I don't know what I would do."

Mikan stared at him. Why wouldn't she? It was very unusual for Natsume to make such an emotional speech. Wait, scratch unusual, more like nearly impossible! Goes to show how much Mikan had affected Natsume. Natsume began to redden under her stare but stared determinedly back.

'_Natsume…you really care about me that much?'_ at that thought she slowly started to smile. _'That's right. If he's with me everything will be alright.' _The smile got a little bigger. _'Because we will always be there for each other.' _The smile continued to grow. _'Because we love each other.' _Mikan's smile, the one that Natsume loved to see, was back. Natsume looked at her and he smiled! A rare smile which he swore that he would only show to Mikan alone. So by the time they arrived at the training area, their moods were better even though their smiles were gone.

"Nice to see you made it." A dry sarcastic voice said making Natsume and Mikan very serious. More serious on Mikan's side since she was the one who was actually doing the training.

'_I can do this. I'm good at sports so my speed and reflexes and stamina aren't so bad…I know I can do this!'_

"Kuro-" Persona started.

"I'm not going to leave her alone with _you,_ Persona!" Natsume stated firmly.

"Fine then. No interference otherwise it will be worse for the _both _of you. Sakura-san, come here."

Mikan followed the curt order and Natsume followed her with his eyes.

'_I don't like this…what is Persona up to?'_ he thought worriedly. He knew what Persona was capable of and he didn't want Mikan to get hurt.

**Persona's POV**

_She really does look like that person…if she has that power along with her nullifying…she'll be very valuable in missions…but Kuro Neko won't be so happy about that…but if I pair them up for missions he might be reasonable. Even without that Alice she still will be very good…she just needs to learn self-defense…she can keep Kuro Neko from overusing his Alice…yes, she will be a great asset even if she doesn't have __**that **__Alice. _

**Normal POV**

Mikan stood there, looking at Persona warily. This was the man that threatens Natsume to do missions and she didn't like to think what kind training she will have to go through.

"Right. Let's see what you got, by fighting me." Mikan had only a split second to react as Persona suddenly kicked out. She managed to dodge it and hit him in the stomach then somersaulted backwards to avoid punches or kicks. Persona wiped his lip and a trace of blood came off on his hand.

"Not bad at all. You have very fast reflexes and hard punches. Not to mention very good gymnastics…let's see how you do against my Alice." Once again he caught her off-guard, she avoided it but a scrap of her sleeve didn't and dissolved into nothingness. He lunged at her again, this time she reacted using her Alice to nullify the attack.

"And you have control over your Alice." He then dissolved a flower next to his foot. "Now revive that." He ordered.

"But…but I don't think my Alice can go as far as that."

"Just do it!" Mikan now a little frightened, bent down and touched the dead plant.

'_Okay, Mikan, you have got do this. Just think of a flower that's alive...'_

'_What the hell is he up to? Her Alice can't do that!"_

'_If she has __**that**__ Alice, she'll be able to this.'_

Mikan looked at the flower, hoping that it'll revive.

'_Please, revive. If you don't…me and Natsume might have to separate…I can't let that happen! I love him.'_

Suddenly, a bright white light emerged from her hands and bathed the plant in its light. When the light disappeared, there was a live plant looking as if it never died. But Mikan was sprawled on the ground, unconscious and pale.

* * *

**And you're going have to wait for chapter 7!**

**Sayonora! And don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Comments**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

**This chapter will focused mostly on Hotaru and Ruka. Hope you guys don't mind too much.**

_**Recap from the last chapter**_

_Suddenly, a bright white light emerged from her hands and covered the plant in its light. When the light disappeared, there was a live plant looking as if it never died. But Mikan was sprawled on the ground, unconscious and pale._

* * *

The beeping of the hospital's machines around Mikan were the only sounds in the white room. One male watched the girl's breathing worriedly when the other just watched him in amusement.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you Persona?" the worried male asked calmly but with an undercurrent of anger in his voice.

"I knew she could bring back the flower but I did not expect her to collapse over such a simple task. Obviously she needs more training." Before Natsume could retort (yes, he was worried about his tangerine, I got a heart attack from that) he started to leave the room much to Natsume's relief.

"Oh and training at 9, same spot. Don't even think of skipping it otherwise it'll be goodbye to your relationship." Natsume clenched his fists at his threat but said nothing as Persona closed the door. Instead he looked down on Mikan's face, marveling that even in her state; she still had a small smile on her face.

"Natsume…" she murmured affectionately in her sleep, making the Kuro Neko smile despite his worries.

'_She's an angel…MY angel.' _He thought as he continued to stare at her angelic face. Until he heard a camera's click and a monotone saying, "This is going to make me rich."

"Imai." He said simply, his eyes saying "Show or sell that picture to anyone and you will find yourself in ashes before you can say 'Rabbits.'" Hotaru's eyes replied "You can't burn me, I'm sure your girlfriend will be very happy if you burn her best friend." **(Don't ask me how their eyes do that, coz I don't know!) **

"Ah-hem?" coughed a blue eyed boy behind Hotaru.

"Hey, Ruka." He said still eye battling against Hotaru.

"What happen to the baka?" the violet eyed inventor asked breaking eye contact to look at her best friend.

Natsume thought quickly and said "She fell down the stairs."

"How could she when she was with me all day yesterday?" she countered.

"She fell during the night." Hotaru raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"And you didn't catch her?" she asked.

"I wasn't with her at the time! I heard a crash and I went out to see what happen."

"I see…come on, Ruka."

Surprised that she didn't press the matter, Ruka followed her out the door leaving Natsume alone with Mikan again.

"What the-"Ruka started as he was shoved into a cupboard by no other but our favorite blackmailer.

"Shut up if you want to know what really happened!" she hissed as she took out a viewer out of her pocket. It showed the hospital room with Mikan still unconscious and Natsume still looking at her. Ruka blushed as the cupboard was really small that Hotaru was pressed tightly against his chest.

'_She smells like lavender…' _

Hotaru also noticed the closeness and she closed her eyes in embarrassment. Good thing they were facing away from each other. Or bad thing if you're a Hotaru+Ruka fan.

'_This feels…so right somehow.' _

"What makes you think there was something more?" Ruka asked, finally breaking the silence.

"She didn't have any bruises." She answered simply.

"Is that all?" he asked but instantly regretted it as she turned to face him, her eyes glinting resentment in the dark.

"If we weren't in this cramped cupboard I would have hit you with my Baka Gun 20 times over. And no, that isn't all. Persona paid a little visit earlier.

**Flashback**

_Hotaru was walking towards Mikan's room when she saw the door open to reveal Persona, his back facing Hotaru. She ducked inside a nearby cupboard and managed to catch the words…_

"_Oh and training at 9, same spot. Don't even think of skipping it otherwise it'll be goodbye to your relationship."_

**End of Flashback**

"So whatever happened to Mikan has something to do with Persona." Hotaru concluded.

Ruka looked at her knowingly.

"What!" Hotaru snapped.

"You really do care for Mikan…just like Natsume cares for me. But you don't like to show it openly." He said thinking back at Mikan's useless attempts of hugging her.

"You're lucky I can't use my Baka Gun otherwise-"

They weren't sure how it happened but somehow the distance between their faces disappeared and their lips tasted the other.

'_Oh my…'_

'_She gonna kill me after this but…it's worth it.'_

**Back to Natsume and Mikan (You thought I forgot about them, didn't you?)**

Natsume stared at her soft smile, relieved that she was not worrying in her state. He held her hand which was surprisely **(Is that even a word?)** still warm considering she was drained from overusing her Alice.

'_Please let Mikan be alright.' _Was his last conscious thought before he fell asleep, his head on the edge of the bed and his hand still entwined with Mikan's.

**Back to the Cupboard**

They finally separated, staring at each other, their faces red.

'_Is she blushing!?'_

'_He's blushing? Wait. Why is he staring at me like I suddenly grew another head? Crap. I'm not…blushing, am I?' _**(Yes, Hotaru, you are blushing over your crush, refer to chapter 6)**

"Why did you do that?" she asked in monotone despite her heart fluttering.

"It was an accident! I wouldn't dream of doing it again!" he said in fear she was mad even though he did dream of her every night.

**Ruka: HEY!**

**Midnightblue123: Complain at the end of the chapter besides…besides you know it's true.**

**Ruka: But…**

**Midnightblue123: Do you want to kiss Hotaru again or not?**

**Ruka: …**

**Midnightblue123: I take that as a yes.**

"I see…" her voice cracked and she ran out of the cupboard.

"Hotaru!?!" Ruka cried out as she disappeared from sight.

'_Why do I feel so disappointed? Of course he would feel that way!' _she thought as she threw herself on her bed, sobbing on her pillow. She didn't notice an eagle outside her window, carrying a boy who stared at her with worried blue eyes.

**The Next Day**

Hotaru went to the classroom after checking on Mikan; Natsume was still there and Mikan was still out of it. It was so early that no one was there yet so she decided to take the opportunity to continue her invention without any interruptions. She was so intent on her work that she didn't notice a boy in the doorway.

**Flashback**

"Ruka! What's up you look like someone just died!" a certain mind reader asked when he saw the animal lover looking worried and puzzled in a tree.

"Oh wait. No need to tell me… it's Hotaru, isn't it?" Koko guessed with a evil grin on his face. This was immediately wiped off as Ruka's hand aimed for his face.

"Hey…hey! I was just…okay, I was teasing you."

Another punch narrowly missing his face.

"But I'm also trying to help!"

Another punch.

"Don't you want to know what's wrong with her?"

Another punch stopped mid-way. Koko sighed in relief.

"She was blushing after the kiss, right?"

Ruka nodded.

"She ran away when you said "I would never dream of doing it again" right?"

Nod.

"And you saw her in her room crying shortly after she ran away, right?"

Nod.

"So I gave you all the clues, so what do you think is wrong with Hotaru?" Koko asked, crossing his arms. Ruka racked his brains with Koko laughing at his silly solutions all the way.

"She can't…possibly…"

Koko read what he couldn't say, smirked then nodded.

"Now I believe you have something to do."

**End of Flashback**

As Ruka was debating what to say, Hotaru looked up from her work. When she saw who it was she regretted it.

"Hey Hotaru." Ruka finally voiced out using her first name instead of her last name.

"Hello." She voiced back as she turned back to her work trying to hide her reddening cheeks adn trying to ignore that he said her first name instead of his usual 'Imai'.

'_Please, please don't ask about yesterday.' _She begged silently. There was silence for a while and she thought that he had left until she reached out for her screwdriver and found a warm hand instead. She looked up to see a pair of determined sky blue eyes staring into her confused violet ones.

'_My heart…it's beating so fast…surely he can hear it.'_

'_She's blushing again, I must be right. I have to tell her now!'_

"Hotaru, I love you!" he blurted out before he lost his nerve.

"…" she was in a state of shock. She never thought that Ruka the second most popular guy in the academy would actually like her, the emotionless, money grabbing blackmailing queen.

"Prove it." She said at last, still not sure whether to believe him or not.

He smiled then lowered his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. She can feel the love in it…so clearly. **(Man, I'm lame at this) **When they surfaced he asked "Believe me now?"

"I still doubt a little, better kiss me again." She said as she pulled his head down for a more sizzling kiss.

And that's how the class found them. For the second time this week, the fan club's screams pierced the morning air.

* * *

**Midnightblue123: Well Ruka, have any complaints?**

**(Ruka and Hotaru still in a liplock)**

**Midnightblue123: I'll take that as a no… (Sweat drop anime style as she covers her little bro's eyes)**

**Palaam! (Filipino for bye!) **

**Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Midnightblue123 is back with chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

And you should the **whole **system by now.

* * *

Mikan still hadn't woken up. The doctor said it was due to her overusing her Alice. Natsume asked or demanded if it was possible to have two Alices and which Alice can bring a flower back to life. The doctor only said "That's confidential." and ran out of the room before Natsume could ask or rather threaten him any further.

Hotaru and Ruka visited after classes..._**holding hands! **_Natsume looked at this curious development and smirked.

"You finally told her, huh?" he said still smirking. Ruka colored slightly as he returned a smirk of his own.

"Yeah." His girlfriend answered for him.

"How's the baka?" she asked with a small hint of concern.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

"Are you sure she just _**fell**_? She emphasized the word 'fell'.

"Yes." He said getting uncomfortable under her penetrating stare but successfully not showing it.

"Hurt her or let her get hurt and you'll wish you were never born." She warned as she dragged Ruka out of the room.

"Natsume?" Mikan had woken up at the sound of the door closing.

"Mi—Polka Dots, you're _finally _awake. I can see why you're always late for class every morning." he teased.

"Mou! Natsume, it's MIKAN! Not any of your perverted nicknames! And I can't help being late!" she retaliated just he thought she would.

"Okay then…Mikan." Her mouth dropped open making her gape like a guppy.

"Shut your mouth before bugs come in and make it their home, little girl."

This name calling made her snap her mouth shut immediately and glare at him. More like tried to actually.

'_She just isn't born to look like that.' _He chuckled in his head as he looked at her attempt. Then he turned serious as he remembered his little 'chat' with Persona earlier.

"We have another training session tonight, same time, same place." He said solemnly.

"Oh." She said quietly, her face quiet and unsmiling.

"I'll be there on time, don't worry." She promised, trying to lighten the somber mood and smile.

"I'm not worried about your bad habits, Polka Dots (Mikan huffed at that) I'm worried about you! After last night, I don't think you—"

"I'll be fine! Besides if I don't do this…I…we….we won't be able to be together and I don't want that!" she exclaimed, tears springing from her chocolate pools. Natsume held his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry…you look ugly when you cry…"

But Mikan couldn't stop, all the stress of hiding the training from all of her friends, sneering from fan girls foolish enough to lose their hair and skirts from a suspicious fire, worrying about what will happen to their relationship if she could not handle the training, and of course the actual training itself where she collapsed finally was let out in the form of tears. Natsume pulled her to his chest, letting her cry on his shirt.

"Gomen Natsume, I know I promised to smile-"she whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay. If you don't feel like smiling, don't smile. A true smile is when you feel happy and wish to express it. Just let it out. It must have been stressful yesterday." He said soothing her as he stroked her hair.

Outside, a couple left, their faces worried and a little hurt.

"Why didn't they—"Hotaru started to ask.

"Persona." Ruka said grimly with so much hate that Hotaru stared at him.

"Persona made Natsume do missions ever since he got here. He once used me to make Natsume do even more missions then before. He threatens him using people he cares about. Even though Natsume acts cold to everyone, he still cares. He just shows it in ways that people misunderstand." Ruka explained.

"Well, it's obvious that Persona is involved and is threatening their relationship so Mikan will train. But of all people why her?" she wondered, her face for the first time scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Her Alice is pretty rare and could be useful in battle." Ruka reasoned.

"Yes but why wait two years?" she asked.

"Maybe because in the past she couldn't control it and now she can use it pretty well." He speculated.

"That makes sense but…" she paused with a thoughtful look on her face. "Why did she collapse?"

"Natsume told me once that Persona was a ruthless trainer. He probably wore her out with his training methods."

"She was admitted to the hospital at 10pm approximately. Mikan and Natsume must have their training at 9 something. Mikan may be a klutz but she's athletic and has plenty of endurance. And if it was a hand to hand combat that made her collapse then there would be wounds but I didn't see any bandages." She argued.

"Then she probably collapsed from overuse of her Nullifying Alice." He said, shrugging, wondering why she was making such a big deal out of this. Don't get him wrong, he was dead worried about his friends but Hotaru seemed to _him _catching something that simply wasn't there.

"Wait here." She ordered as she walked away, heading towards the hospital's records room. Ruka just stared after her and sank down on a couch, heaving a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

**Somewhere else in Alice Academy**

Narumi was walking around the school grounds, nearby the greenhouses where Misaki (the teacher not the student) grew bean whips which Narumi would _'borrow' _most of the time. But he wasn't here for the bean whips. He was just here because his troubling thoughts bought him here unconsciously. That wasn't the only thing that was shocking. He was wearing jeans and a white plain t-shirt. Perfectly normal. So what the heck is the problem, you may well ask. Well, Narumi _wasn't _into normal outfits. His favorite outfit was a mermaid ensemble. One time he wore a dress and the boys thought she, I mean he was a hot _female _exchange student. Every student, teacher who saw him and knew him immediately thought _'Oh my god, the world is doomed!'_.

Narumi didn't really notice the attention in fact; he didn't even _know _that he was attracting attention by his normal outfit and quiet manner. **(Mikan disease…) **He was worried about his favorite student **(Mikan, duh!) **and was dreading what Persona will do now that he confirmed that Mikan had THAT Alice.

'_Yuka, she really needs you right now…'_

**Hospital Room**

Mikan had calmed down and was lying on her bed at the insistence of a certain black cat. She stole a look at him, thinking how lucky she was to have him by her side. Natsume was thinking the same thing about her. **(Gosh, I'm getting sappy)**

**Hospital Records Room**

Hotaru leafed through records trying without success to find her best friend's file. She was started to get frustrated from the fruitless search, and soon there was only one cabinet left and it was marked 'Special Alice Cases' and it was locked up tight.

'_Mikan's Alice is rare so won't that be special in a way?' _she thought as she pulled out one of inventions.

"Invention 1010, a lock picker and a security silencer all in one. Silences security alarms and picks locks in 7 seconds flat no matter how complicated the lock. Only 3700 rabbits."

**(I'm not really good at the invention talk) **

Her gadget opened the cabinet and she went through the 'S' section. She found 'Mikan Sakura' and read it. What she read made her widen her eyes in amazement. She bought out a copying gadget but before she could use it, she was hit from behind and her vision went black.

* * *

**Omigosh, who hit Hotaru? What's going to happen to her? What will happen in the next training session? Questions will be answered if you continur reading this story till the end! **

**Cya and please tell me what you think by pressing the purple button on the bottom left of your screen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yup, I'm baaaaack! Here's chapter 9!**

**Sorry, don't own the series, Gakuen Alice.**

_Recap from the last chapter_

_What she read made her widen her eyes in amazement. She bought out a copying gadget but before she could use it, she was hit from behind and her vision went black._

* * *

'_Where on earth is she?' _Ruka thought as he looked down the hall she walked down an hour ago for the millionth time.

'_I'll wait 5 more minutes if she's not here by then… ' _

**5 Minutes Later**

'_That does it! I'm going after her!' _he decided as he headed towards the Hospital Records room. He reached there and opened the door. As the door swung open, light fell on Hotaru's fallen body. That was all he saw before his world turned black as well.

**Mikan and Natsume**

"How will I get out of the hospital without anyone noticing? The doctor won't let me out till tomorrow." Mikan asked fretfully.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles and be even uglier then you are now." He smirked as he caught a pillow heading for his face, thrown by no other then his girlfriend.

"I'm not kidding, Natsume!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Indeed you shouldn't be kidding." Agreed a voice coming from the direction of the window.

"Persona!" Natsume growled. "What are you doing here!?"

"Now, now calm down Kuro Neko. I'm just here to give you a 'friendly' warning and some information since last night confirmed my suspicions about Sakura-san."

Hearing nothing from the couple he continued.

"The friendly warning involves your friends…Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka, correct?"

Color drained from Mikan's face as she stared at the masked man outside her window on a tree branch. **(Man, that's funny picture, come to think of it)**

"They…they don't have anything to do with this!" she cried out in a strangled voice. Natsume glared at him darkly, remembering what he nearly did before with Ruka. **(What happened between Ruka, Natsume and Persona is in the anime…one of the later episodes near the end, I think.)**

"On the contrary, Sakura-san, they do have something to do with this." He said, smirking sadistically at her open reaction. **(He's evil) (And I'm going to stay that way) (That's why I hate you)**

"They were a too little nosy in your affairs so—"

"Leave them alone!" Natsume snarled. "It's bad enough that's you're messing with me and Mikan without involving our friends as well!"

"You didn't let me finish." He said quietly. "I found them in the Hospital's Records room." He let his point sink in. Natsume understood when Mikan wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"You found them in the records room? What were they doing in there? Kissing?" Natsume _and _Persona fell down anime style. Well, Natsume fell on Mikan's bed since he was sitting there when Persona on the other hand was on a tree outside so….he fell down… **and died!!!! BAM! Owwww….Okay, okay you're not dead! (Whispers) at least not yet…**

He fell a few branches down and then climbed back up again, quick and quiet as a panther, much to Natsume's disappointment. Mikan just sweat dropped at the scene with question marks dancing around her head anime style.

'_She can be too dense sometimes…' _thought the two males at the same time. **(Those two actually agreed on something? I think Hell just froze over) **

"No, they weren't…kissing." Persona shuddered at the last word. The word, kissing bought back bad memories with Narumi-sensei…

**Persona: WHAT! **

**Midnightblue123: It's true. I have proof so don't even try to deny it. Do you readers remember chapter 5 at the very end?**

**Loyal readers: YES!**

**Anonymous reader: I'm still waiting for a copy of that picture, Midnightblue123!**

**Persona: Grrrrrr….**

**Midnightblue123: If I can't kill you off then I guess I will just have to settle with humiliating you instead. (Evil grin)**

"They were looking at your files, Sakura-san. They seemed rather curious of what you two are hiding. They have already been taken care of but I hope that you won't be so careless to drop hints again."

"What did you do to them?" Mikan asked, worry for her friends evident on her face.

"Not to worry, I only knocked them out and wiped their memory of their discoveries." He said carelessly.

"They really are alright?" Mikan didn't trust the carelessness in his voice.

"Yes, Sakura-san, they're fine. Now moving on to Sakura-san's Alices."

"WHAT!? Alices?!" shouted two voices in unison.

"Yes, Alices. Can you _please _stop interrupting me?" he asked with a hint of irritation. **(Now you know how **_**I **_**felt when Natsume kept on interrupting) **

Silence.

"Good. Last night confirmed my suspicion that Sakura-san has the Nullification Alice and the--"

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in with food and medicine for Mikan. When Mikan and Natsume looked back out the window, Persona was already gone.

**Hotaru**

'_Argh. My head hurts…' _Hotaru opened her eyes to find herself in her lab, on the couch.

"That's weird; I don't remember coming back here after visiting the baka with Ruka…"

**Ruka**

"Ouch…what hit me? Hotaru's Baka Canon?" Ruka moaned, touching the growing bump on the back of his head. Then he looked around the familiar outline of his 3-star room.

'_Nani? How did I get back here? All I remember is walking with Hotaru after visiting Mikan and Natsume…'_

**Natsume and Mikan**

"Here you go, dear. Just take your medicine then you can sleep." She said in an annoying voice. **(I don't know if nurses are like that but my friend had a annoying experience with her nurse when she went to the hospital) **

"And you, young man." She rounded on Natsume. "Visiting hours is over so you better leave your girlfriend now." **(Man, this nurse is either new or really stupid.) **Natsume's response was to burn her hair and say coldly and calmly "The doctor is allowing me to stay with her, stupid." And the annoying nurse ran out of the room, bald.

**Little bro: You're in a foul mood, aren't you, sis?**

**Midnightblue123: (Gritted teeth) What makes you say that, dear little brother?**

**Little bro: Because you're tortured or embarrassed two people in this chapter alone and also because you have fireballs around your head.**

**Everyone sweat drops. **

"Natsume! That wasn't very nice!" Mikan scolded.

"She was stupid and annoying." He said, as if that was enough reason to justify his actions. "Go to sleep, you're going to need it tonight. I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

"You won't leave me, right?" she asked with puppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

'_How can I say no when she looks at me like that?' _

"I won't…" she fell asleep after she heard those two reassuring words but she missed the last one that would have made her heart pound if she heard it. "Mikan." He finished as he watched her face in her slumber.

* * *

**Please can you guys review? I'm feeling really down right now since only one person reviewed my other fic and this one isn't getting as many anymore…am this already getting boring? **

**So please, pretty please review and tell me whether I should delete this or not?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yup, everyone I'm back! And nope, I'm not going to delete this story! Special thanks to:**

**tOUshAkUrA mIAsAyA AhIshimIkAn**

**XxPingzlveNatsxX**

**Natsumedestiny**

**okaix**

**Neko246**

**SailorDayDreamer**

**Maximumsuperiority**

**Aelita18**

**Dooti**

**Regine33**

**Thanks a lot you guys! (Wipes a tear from eye) And I also thank those who added me as their favorite author and this story in their favorite stories and reviewed my earlier chapters. I suppose I have to thank those who have read this story but HAVEN'T reviewed! So…Arigato, Salamt, Xie Xie, Gracias, Danke, Merci and just plain thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh, don't own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy in English.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_You won't leave me, right?" she asked with puppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip._

'_How can I say no when she looks at me like that?' _

"_I won't…" she fell asleep after she heard those two reassuring words but she missed the last one that would have made her heart pound if she heard it. "Mikan." He finished as he watched her face in her slumber._

* * *

"I guess we better go." Natsume said reluctantly as he looked at the clock that seem to mock him as it blinked the time.

"Yeah." Mikan said as she got out of bed and tried to stand up. Keyword, _tried. _

"What do you think you're doing, Polka dots?" Natsume asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"It's Mikan! And I'm trying to sta-eep!" Her sentence ended in a small scream as Natsume picked her up and carried her bridal style to the window. Once there he proceeded to jump out using the tree.

Unknown to them, a tiny little camera watched them leave and sent an alarm to our violet eyed inventor.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hotaru knocked at Ruka's door and waited for him to come and open the door.

'_Geez, what's taking him so long? I swear he's getting as bad as Mikan! He must have gotten infected from her Baka Germs.'_

When there was no answer she took out something familiar from her pocket. You would recognize it as Invention 1010, the lock picker and security silencer from chapter 8.

**Hotaru: Price now lowered from 3700 Rabbits to 3500 Rabbits. **

The door clicked open and Hotaru entered quickly as this was a boy's dorm.

**Hotaru's POV**

Where is that Nogi? Hmmm, if he's in the shower that would make great blackmail pictures…**(Yes, people, even though they are officially going out Hotaru still blackmails Ruka on a daily basis.) **Nope, I can't hear the shower going. Darn! That would have made a good picture. Maybe he's sleeping in pajamas…I still remember his squirrel and bear pajamas (snigger) though he did look pretty cute in them…

I walked over to the bed and yup, there he is, snoring his head off. Wait a minute, is that a bruise? How on earth did he get that?

**Ruka's POV**

Man, that nap really helped…wonder how I got this bump anyway.

"Probably got that bump from Hotaru's Baka Gun." I concluded out loud.

BAKA BAKA

"Baka Nogi." I heard a familiar voice I knew too well as I hit the floor.

**Normal POV**

Ruka looked up from the floor to see Hotaru holding a still smoking Baka Gun.

"Hotaru? How did you get in here?!?!"

"Invention 1010, the lock-picker and security silencer. Can be sold for 3500 Rabbits.

Ruka sweat dropped when she talked to seemly no one.

"Where did you get that bruise on your head, Ruka?"

"You didn't hit me yesterday with your Baka Gun?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

She blew off the smoke on her Baka Gun and glared at him. That's when Ruka noticed a bruise on HER forehead.

"Hotaru! What's that?!" he asked as pointed to her forehead.

"It's a forehead, dummy." She answered monotonously.

"No, not that! That bump, what happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember is visiting Mikan and Natsume and waking up in my room with that bruise. You?"

"Same story." He answered, flabbergasted.

"This can't be a coincidence. We were in the hospital then suddenly we're in our rooms?" Hotaru furrowed her brows in thought.

Ruka shook his head and went inside his bathroom for a shower. When he came out, clean and fully dressed, Hotaru finally spoke.

"I wonder…it's almost like our memory was wiped." She said thoughtfully.

"…." She was greeted by silence.

"It makes sense! And the bumps suggest we were hit unconscious! During that time, 'they' must have wiped our memory and delivered us to our rooms! It fits!" She said this in monotone but with triumph evident in her voice.

"Maybe, but why? And who would have been this desperate to wipe our memories?" Ruka asked doubtfully.

"I don't know but it must have been really important for them to go through all that trouble. And that's what we have to find out." She said with her eyes flashing.

BEEP! BEEP!

Hotaru took out the viewer **(From chapter 7) **only to be greeted by an empty hospital room.

* * *

**Northern Forest**

A dark figure stood waiting in the same clearing where Mikan's first training lesson took place. Soon two people, one carrying the other, jumped down from a nearby tree, right in front of the waiting person.

"Nice to see you're on time, this time." The figure said as the dim light shone through the tree's branches and onto his white **(It is white, right?)** mask.

Natsume said nothing and instead chose to gently put down Mikan on the forst floor.

"Persona-sensei, what is my other Alice?" Mikan asked as she leaned against Natsume for support.

"Ah, yes. We were interrupted last time, weren't we?"

"Just cut the crap, Persona." Natsume snarled.

"You're too rash, Kuro Neko. Sakura-san, you have two Alices. One is Nullification as you already know and the other is the Alice of Life.

* * *

**Okay, so this shorter then the others and for that I'm really really sorry! But at least you know what the other Alice is! I won't shower all of you with excuses but now that I have GCSEs, I have even more homework, including Physics. GAH! I hate physics!**

**Little bro: Why do you take it?**

**Midnightblue123: I didn't have a choice! You HAVE to take it!**

**Natsume: Quit your complaining or I'll burn your homework. (Holds up Physics homework)**

**Midnightblue123: NOOOOOO! Not my Physics homework! That took me ages to write!**

**Natsume: (Burns homework) **

**Midnightblue123: (Turns red and has stress marks all over her forehead)**

**Little bro: Natsume, you better run…**

**Midnightblue123: NATSUME!!!!! **

**Natsume runs out with Midnightblue123 on his tail.**

**Little bro: (Sweat drop) Well, you know the drill folks, read, add to favorites or story alert and don't forget to review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap_

"_Persona-sensei, what is my other Alice?" as she leaned against Natsume for support._

"_Ah, yes. We were interrupted last time, weren't we?" _

"_Just cut the crap, Persona." Natsume snarled. _

"_Fine then. Sakura-san, you have two Alices. One is Nullification as you already know and the other is the Alice of Life. _

* * *

"The Alice of Life?" You mean, I can bring things back to life, like that flower?" Mikan stuttered in shock.

"Not only 'things', people too." But judging from your collapse last night, it seems to be the limitless type." Persona said this as if he was casually talking about the weather instead of Mikan's life threatening Alice. But there was a glint in his eye that Natsume knew too well. It was the same glint as when he was trying to persuade Ruka in doing missions. And he didn't like it.

"You mean it drains her lifespan every time she uses it? Natsume said calmly but his very white knuckles belied the calm tone.

"Yes, like you and your Alice of Fire, Kuro Neko." Persona said just as calmly. "Sakura-san, because of your new Alice is in the Dangerous Abil-"

"SHE ISN'T GOING TO TAKE MISSIONS!!!" Natsume shouted, losing his cool when he realized what Persona was getting at.

"Then I suppose you, Kuro Neko are going to have to take extra missions." He replied slyly.

"NO!" now it was Mikan's turn to yell out.

"Well, if you won't do missions and Kuro Neko won't do extra missions then I guess you two might as well say _goodbye_." He said with menace.

Mikan looked down, her auburn bangs covering her expression. Natsume however looked livid and was about to shout abuse and protest when a soft voice pierced the tense silence.

"I'll do the missions." Mikan said quietly, her face still covered by her bangs.

'Bu-" Natsume was stopped again by Mikan, this time not her voice but her expression as she lifted her face. Her look was determined yet resigned. It reminded him of a fallen angel. It was beautiful in a tragic sort of way but he would rather have her cheerful smile any day.

"Good, good. Since you're so against this, Kuro Neko, she'll be your partner. It's the least I can do."

"It's the very least you can do, you mean." Natsume murmured viciously under his breath. If Persona heard that he ignored it.

"Also Sakura-san, I would have put you in the Dangerous Ability class but as your Alice is to stay highly confidential…"

'Confidential?" questioned Mikan.

"Top secret. You're our secret weapon. Your Alice can also take away a life." He said his meaning painfully clear.

"I…I..have to…to kill?" Mikan asked faintly.

"You have to kill them before they kill you. If you leave them alive they will always come back for you or those that are close to you. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little friends."

"But the AAO has family and friends too. Why-" Persona interrupted her. "The AAO's sole objective is to sell and kill Alice users. Don't you think that wrong?"

"Well, yes but aren't we doing the same thing by killing them?" Mikan argued.

"We're not selling them, we give them a chance to redeem themselves but they pick the cowardly way out. Suicide." He said with obvious disdain. Mikan was about to rebut when Natsume squeezed her hand warningly and shook his head slightly, stopping her from continuing.

"Now that out little 'debate' is over, may I continue?" he asked, feigning politeness.

"Yes, you may." Natsume said in equal pretend politeness.

"Sakura-san, you will remain in the S.A. class. People will get suspicious and will draw unnecessary attention to you if you move. But because of that, you will have to have extra training." Persona stated, ignoring the angered looks he was receiving from a certain black cat.

"I understand." Mikan said quietly, relieved that she won't be moved to the D.A. class.

"Good, I won't train you tonight, as you can hardly stand on your feet." He decided, taking in the rare sight of Mikan leaning on Natsume and Natsume holding her waist protectively. **(What a sweet picture. CLICK! Natsume: Give me that. Me: Give me 300 Rabbits first.)**

"You made us go all the way out here just so you could talk?! Couldn't you have done that at the hospital?!" Natsume's face shone bright red in the moonlight.

"We could have been overheard by your nosy friends again or interrupted like the last time. Think of the exercise as a replacement for the training tonight." Persona's words lingered when he did not. Natsume sighed in relief at his going and began to pick Mikan up.

"Natsume let me walk, please." Natsume raised an eyebrow at the 'please' and said clearly "No."

"Let me try at least?" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

'_Oh no, not the puppy eyes…I can never say no them…ARGH! I'm getting soft!'_

"Fine, but only a few steps. If you fall, I'm carrying you whether you like it or not." He said, trying not to let his weakness show. Mikan smiled which made Natsume melt in the inside and she started to walk. At first were steps were strong but after a few more minutes, they started to falter. Natsume noticed this right away.

"Okay, that's enough, Strawberries." He scooped her up.

"Hentai!" she cried out as they jumped from tree to tree.

* * *

Back at the clearing they had just left, movement came from one of the tree's branches.

"Ouch! Let go!" a figure half jumped and half dropped from the branch to land with a hard thump on the harsh forest floor.

"Baka." Another figure dropped down, only more gracefully then her fallen partner.

"You didn't have to grip on to me so hard!" Sky blue eyes glared feebly into slightly amused violet orbs.

**Flashback**

"Mikan and Natsume are gone." Hotaru said calmly, as she pushed a few buttons on the viewer.

"GONE??? What do you mean gone?!" Ruka cried out, astonished.

"Just what I said. Gone, you baka." She continued fiddling with the viewer till it finally showed the missing couple jumping from tree to tree in the Northern Forest.

"Come on; call one of your pet eagles."

"Why?" Ruka stared at her, confusion written all over his face.

"We're going after them. I think there are one or two things they're not telling us." She explained, handing him the viewer. Ruka called one of his eagles without delay and flew where the viewer showed their best friends. When they reached the clearing they quickly hid in the tree's branches, where they can hear everything without being detected.

**End of Flashback**

"I can't believe it though." Hotaru turned serious as she listened to Ruka. **(What a rare moment…BAKA! Owies.) **"I mean, Mikan having that Alice, Persona blackmailing their relationship…Isn't it enough that Natsume does missions almost everyday???" Hotaru sighed at her boyfriend's naivety, ever so similar to Mikan before all this trouble started. She was as shocked as Ruka but for slightly different reasons. It was Mikan's changes that had shocked her the most. She was no longer as naïve as she used to be and wasn't as stupid either. But she still had some of her innocence intact. But for how long she didn't like to think about.

"We can't change it. But we can help." She said at last. Her voice surprised Ruka. It wasn't monotonous as usual, it was sad and caring.

'_She really does care more then she lets on.' _He thought.

"But if we let them know we know what they know then Persona will know we know what they know and punish all of us for knowing what we know." Ruka argued.

BONK!

"Repeat that in plain English, you baka." She said rubbing her hand, which she used to hit him.

"If we tell them we know about the missions and training, Persona will brainwash us again." Ruka said more clearly.

"Better. And who said we were going to tell them? I imagine it'll make more trouble then good."

"Then ho-"

"_We _help them behind their backs, you dolt!" she said, bumping his head for emphasis.

"Where's your Baka gun?" he asked, rubbing his head where she had struck him. It didn't really hurt but she had hit him in the same spot as his bruise.

"I left it." She said shortly. "I didn't think I'll see a baka, turns out I was wrong." She finished, shaking her head.

Ruka looked at her, grinning, which made even the Blackmailing Queen nervous.

"Wh-what!" she snapped.

The animal lover said nothing but walked towards her. Hotaru started to back away, not liking the look on his face. Plus she was in a dark forest in the middle of the night, too far away for someone to hear her scream. Oh yeah, and she doesn't have any handy inventions to defend herself either.

"Ruka." Hotaru said warily as her back hit one of the trees. He ignored the tone and crept closer till their faces were just a centimeter apart. He smirked and asked sweetly "Yes, Hotaru?"

'_I never knew he had it in him.'_

"Ruka, what do you think you're doing?" Hotaru asked evenly but her heart was racing.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked back maddeningly.

"Whatever it is, stop it." Her voice shook slightly. She didn't like this. She was usually the one in control; she was the one usually on top, where's a Baka gun when you need one?

"The great Blackmailing Queen is actually scared?" he asked teasingly as he bent his lips to hers. It happened so quickly that Hotaru didn't react for a moment.

' _I'm so gonna get him when I get my hands on my Baka gun!!!' _was her first thought. But then as if Ruka sensed his impending doom-

**Little bro: such melodrama. **

**Me: you're not even supposed to know that word yet! **

**Little bro: (sticks out tongue) I'm not your average little brother! Plus, I'm not dumb like you! **

**Me: Dumb, am I? Well then…(Shows picture to him) guess you don't care what **_**dumb **_**things I'm going to do with this picture. I'm sure I can get a lot of money from your fan girls or maybe I should put this on Ebay. (Evil grin and spurts devil's tail)**

**Little bro: What did I do to deserve a sister like you? (Glares daggers)**

**Me: What did **_**I **_**do to have a brother like you? (Glares daggers as well)**

**Natsume: Shouldn't we get on with the story? (Sweat drop)**

**Me: (Still glaring daggers) Fine. We'll settle this **_**later**_**, _dear_ brother.**

**Little bro: (Still glaring daggers) Fine by me, _dear_ sister.**

-as if Ruka sensed his impending doom, he deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue into her mouth.

'_Or maybe I'll let it slide, just this once.' _She decided as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both didn't care that they were sure to be late the next morning due to lack of sleep. All they cared about at the moment was the other.

* * *

**Still really busy, so sorry!**

**Little bro: I wish she'll stop muttering "I shall hate physics for the rest my life, I shall hate physics for the rest of my life."**

**Me: Physics is evil, I tell you, evil!**

**Little bro: (Sigh)**

**Natsume: Whatever. Give me that picture.**

**Me: What picture? **

**Natusme: The one you took of me and Mikan!**

**Me: Sorry, already sold it.**

**Natsume: To who!??!?**

**Hotaru: To me. The money already been sent to your bank account by the way, Midnightblue123.**

**Me: And I also get 10 percent of the sales?**

**Hotaru: Yup. **

**Me: (Evil grin)**

**Mikan: What are we? Merchandise?!**

**Me: Don't take it so badly, you can have a copy free of change!**

**Mikan: YEA!**

**Everyone sweat drops.**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I'm back! For now, GCSE's are a murder especially-**

**Little bro: We know, we know. Especially physics.**

**Me: ARGH! Don't say the P word! (Hyperventilates)**

**Little bro: (Sigh) she does not own Gakuen Alice, thank goodness, she would have destroyed it by now. **

* * *

"Ah, Mikan-chan, you're back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to you?"

That's what assaulted Mikan and Natsume once they stepped into the classroom. Strangely, their two best friends were nowhere to be seen. **(Remember the last chapter?) **

'_Hmm? Where's Hotaru?' _Mikan thought, looking around worriedly. _'And for that matter, where's Ruka-pyon? Could they be hurt from whatever Persona did to them yesterday?' _Natsume noticed their absence as well but also noticed that Mikan was starting to fret.

'_Oh no. It's all my fault. If I didn't-huh?' _Mikan turned to look at her boyfriend questionably, wondering how his hand wound up on her shoulders all of the sudden. His response was to squeeze her shoulders gently and to guide her to the back row.

"Hello, my wonderful students! And welcome back Mikan and Natsume! We were all wor- ara? Where's Hotaru and Ruka? Asked **(Guess who!) **Mr Jinno.

**(BANG!) Ouch, that hurt! **

**Jin-Jin: I. AM. NOT. GAY. **

**Me: Jeez, can't you people take a joke? I'm getting a king sized bruise here! **

-Asked Mr Narumi. At that moment the two 'missing' students rushed in, out of breath and their clothes slightly ruffled.

"Ohoho, playing hooky, were we?" Mr Narumi teased as he looked over their dishevelled appearance…and got hit by 3 dozen nuts from the loyal squirrels outside the window. **(Remember, Hotaru didn't have her Baka Gun and they didn't have the time to run back to their rooms after their making out session)**

"Baka." They both said as they headed calmly to their seats in front of Mikan and Natsume.

"Hotaru, what happened? This has to be the first time you were late!" Mikan asked as Mr Narumi and the substitute ran out after declaring 'Free Lesson!'

"We weren't late, all of you was early." She said monotonously though there was a slight tint of red on her cheeks. Ruka smirked at the sight knowing HE was the one that caused it. Natsume watched the scene and decided to jump in the conservation.

"Funny, those look like the clothes you were wearing yesterday and is that a bite mark on your neck Hotaru?" he asked suggestively.

"Hotaru, you didn't d-do _it_ did you?" Mikan gasped.

"You're lucky I don't have my Baka Gun right now and no we did not! Get your mind out of the gutter, Ruka!"

Ruka was drooling and blushing and you can pretty much guess what he was thinking about. If you don't then…TOO BAD! Natsume just smirked and started to flip through his new manga, secretly glad that they were alright and that Mikan was no longer fretting. Mikan then realized something…

"Hotaru!"

"What?" Hotaru answered emotionlessly. Mikan smiled. And it wasn't her sunny smile either. No, it was a crafty smile that told Hotaru to be afraid, very afraid.

**OW! **

**Hotaru: I'm not afraid of anything.**

**Me: What is it with you people and my head?!?**

**Hotaru: It'll make you smarter and less of a smart aleck.**

**Me: ….**

"If you don't have your Baka Gun…then that means I can HUG YOU!!!" Mikan concluded as she glomped Hotaru. Their boyfriends looked at each other then nodded. Natsume picked up the camera Hotaru had dropped and started taking pictures. Then he threw the photos to Ruka.

"At long last, Mikan finally managed to hug her best friend; this will get us loads of rabbits!" Natsume commented.

"Nogi." A body crept out from under the happy girl. **(Uh-oh, she must be really mad to call her boyfriend by his last name…)**

"Ruka, run far and wide and don't look back." His best friend advised.

"Already on it." the blonde replied as he raced off, clutching the discriminating photos. Hotaru chased after him, yelling "GIVE ME BACK THOSE PHOTOS, NOGI!!!" with amused watchers giggling at the VERY rare sight.

Mikan picked up the camera which Hotaru had dropped and then Ruka used then dropped as he fled and quickly snapped pictures of the chasing pair.

"This seems familiar yet so wrong somehow." She said as she examined the pictures.

"Hn. It's usually the other way round." Natsume replied as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist.

**Principal's Office**

"You sure of your facts?"

"Yes sir. I looked over their files and it seems they both have more then one."

"Interesting. Keep them together for the time being. Keep training them especially her. But DON'T send them on missions. We'll keep them secret so AAO won't know what hit them if they do decide to attack."

"B-but sir, he's our best operative in-"

"Do you doubt my judgement?"

"N-o but won't the AAO suspect something if he doesn't attack them?"

"Hmm, take a replacement. Make him wear the mask; we cannot risk losing either of them, understand?"

"Of course, Kaito-sama."

"Oh and Persona?"

Persona turned as he was about to open the door.

"Yes, Kaito-sama?"

"Tell the boy...tonight."

"I will, sir."

And Persona finally walked out of the forbidding office. A pair of concerned eyes watched him leave, ears still ringing with what he heard.

'_Yuka, we really really need you right now.' _The eavesdropper thought as he walked quickly away.

**AAO's Headquarters**

A woman in her early 30's walked down one of the numerous corridors, absently tapping at her gun in her holster.

'_I left her all alone and now __they__ have her. __They__ are the reason she was fatherless. No, not exactly them but if only __he__ understood then we would have been a happy family. Happy…I haven't felt that feeling for so long…not ever since he died. But what can I do now? They have surely found out about her inheritance from him and from me. And…can she ever forgive me…after everything I have done?'_

"Yuka!" a man ran towards her.

"What is it, Hakui?" she asked coldly, pushing back her regrets…for now.

"Reo wishes to see you, regarding the attack on Alice Academy."

Her eyes flashed. "I see. I'll go to him now." And she walked down to Reo's room.

"Ah, Yuka, I see you got my message." He greeted her as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes, what's this about attacking the academy?" she asked mildly but inside she was screaming over and over, no, no, no!

"We had to take them down sooner or later." Reo replied, poring over some maps.

"Well, yes, but why so soon? We still have to mobilize our troops and weapons. If this attack fails, we will be left with nothing and all our hard work would be for naught." Her knuckles were turning white but Reo did not notice this as he was concentrating on the maps before him.

"I suppose you're right." Yuka sighed inwardly. "How long would it take for the preparations?" he asked sharply.

"A month or two. Maybe more if they continue to destroy our warehouses." She said, trying to give as much time as possible to the academy. She hated to do it but it seemed to be the only way to save her daughter. He nodded and dismissed her with a simple wave of the hand.

'_Hopefully, by that time she would have learnt how to harness her true power along with that boy. But if the AAO or AA _**(Alice Academy)**_ should ever find out about them…' _she didn't even want to imagine what chaos would be unleashed if anyone ever understood the full potential of their power, together.

'_Be safe, Mikan.' _She thought as she stared at the full moon outside her window.

**Alice Academy**

'_Be safe, Mikan.' _

The honeyed hair girl suddenly stopped and Natsume looked at her.

"Hurry up, green flowers panty girl." He said as he continued walking. He soon stopped when he didn't hear her say or rather shout "PERVERT!"

"What's wrong, little girl?" he asked. She said nothing and continued to stare into space her eyes suddenly turning dark blue.

"OI, Mikan!"

"Nani?" she snapped out of it, her eyes turned back to her warm chocolate orbs. "What is it, Natsume?"

"You stopped." He stated.

"Really? I don't really remember…" she trailed off, as she tried to remember what happened a few seconds ago.

"Wait. I do remember a voice…it sounded so familiar and friendly but so sad somehow…"

"What did it say?" he asked.

"She said 'Be safe, Mikan.' I wish I could remember…it's almost like I should know that voice…"

'_Should I tell her about her eyes? No, she has enough to worry about without that on her plate.' _"Get on my back."

"Nani?!"

"Because of your musing we're already late; we'll get there a lot faster if you get on my back or we'll be slowed down by your snail's pace."

"Why you…"

In the end she got on, still fuming though as he jumped form branch to branch rapidly.

They finally got to the clearing that was to be almost like their second home in the next few months.

"Ah, you're here."

"Hn." Natsume grunted as he landed.

"Before we start training I have something to tell you, Kuro Neko."

"If it's missi-"

"No, it isn't missions, Mikan-chan."

"Sakura-san." Natsume growled.

"But if we are to train every two nights, won't it be better to go by our fir-" Persona was interrupted AGAIN to his annoyance.

"No." she said quietly. "I would prefer Sakura-san."

"As you wish." He said, bowing, mocking her.

"What is it, if it isn't missions, Persona?" he practically bit out his words.

"Ah, it seems Sakura-san isn't the only one with two Alices."

"…" they said or rather didn't say.

"Not even going to ask me who?" he asked.

"Get to the point."

"(Sigh) As impatient as always."

"Just tell us, Persona." Mikan said; she too was seriously starting to get annoyed by his games.

"Natsume." He raised his eyebrows at his name, thinking that this is the first. "You apparently have another Alice, the Alice of Water."

They both stared at him agape and he smirked in satisfaction of managing to shock them.

"Now back to training." He said as he aimed a punch at Mikan's stomach which she successfully dodged. The night continued on like that and would continue for the next few months' nights.

* * *

**I just want to say that I'm not quite sure how to word the training sessions. So I'll just put a brief summary here. ****It's basically physical training like being blindfolded and fight with only your hearing and jumping from branch to branch, stuff like that only in Persona Boot Camp style. Also though, there's her new Alice but she can't train much with it as it drains her lifespan and they need her alive and besides Natsume will probably burn or drown Persona and the principals. But she knows how to use it anyway. Hmm, I thought some may ask, why water? Why not Alice of death? Well, there won't be much point if Mikan can already take away a life with her Alice, plus I thought that fire and water balance each other nicely. And besides, it's my fic and I wrote all of this in (looks at watch) 1 and half hour. Well, it's 11 pm now, so I'm turning in, Review and sorry that my updates are really slow! **


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap_

"_Natsume." He raised his eyebrows at his name, thinking that this is the first. "You apparently have another Alice, the Alice of Water."_

_They both stared at him agape and he smirked in satisfaction of managing to shock them. _

"_Now back to training." He said as he aimed a punch at Mikan's stomach which she successfully dodged. The night continued on like that and would continue for the next few months' nights. _

* * *

**2 months later**

"Very good, Sakura-san." Persona commented in approval as she evaded all of his numerous Alice attacks without using her Alice once and managed to lay a few rock hard blows on him as well. Natsume smiled proudly inwardly as he watched his girlfriend hit a very well aimed kick at his still most despised person in the universe. The kick tripped him but he immediately flipped back to his feet much to Natsume's disappointment.

"Excellent, you are progressing faster then I expected." Persona said as he clapped his hands. _'If I knew she was this good, I would have trained her much earlier. But I wonder…will she be able to kill? She still has the blasted kind spirit in her even after all these months of training.' _Persona watched at her intently as she sparred with Natsume with the both of them using their Alices, Nullification, fire and water and their fists. She fought well but her blows weren't as hard as they could have been, even when she was fighting Persona her blows were only bruises that would sting for a few weeks or so or well placed touches that would stun her opponent.

'_Just like her mother, huh? But I'll take care of that.' _He thought, smiling confidently.

In a tree two concerned friends watched the training.

**Hotaru: you make it sound like we're monkeys.**

**Me: I am **_**so **_**sorry that I made it seem that way. Now that I apologized, can I PLEASE get on with the story? I have a looooong coursework to complete you know.**

**Little bro: someone went to bed late again…**

**Me: read my lips. Home-work.**

"They've been at this for two months now and already Mikan…" Ruka trailed off as he continued to watch the sparring match.

"She won't." Hotaru said unfathomably. She was holding an octagon shape invention and staring at it.

"Huh?" Ruka asked.

"Look at Persona." Ruka obeyed the instruction and nearly fell from the sight of the cruel smirk of the Dangerous Ability teacher. **(Great, now I have the creeps.) **"No…" he whispered. It was like a smirk that he had 'bestowed' on him before only this time…this time it was more sinister with the white mask and the shadows flickering around him. And that malicious sneer was directed at Mikan.

"Now, look at this." Hotaru handed him the octagon and he stared at it in confusion.

_Invention 1016, the mind reader.__ Read minds when directed at the desired person and records in writing or voice. Price: 6000 Rabbits._

"Press this button here." She said, jabbing her finger at a yellow button. He pressed it and words starting to form on the screen. Hotaru watched him as his eyes widened in horror.

"I know he was insane but…but this…this is beyond insanity!" he whispered harshly, his worried face now looking at Mikan. Hotaru stayed silent but her eyes showed her disgust and horror at what will befall on her friend if she was not warned.

'_Mikan…'_

"Alright you two." Persona said. At that, the two stopped fighting and looked at him.

"We have information that AAO will attack soon." Mikan gasped and Natsume's eyes just widen a fraction. The two spies in the tree were shocked but stifled it. "So it is imperative to work harder on your training."

Persona clapped his hands, signalling that the training was over for the night. His pupils nodded and left quickly, jumping from tree to tree as Persona just vanished in his own mysterious way.

In silence Hotaru and Ruka jumped down from the tree and walked back to their rooms. The four friends went to sleep troubled that night.

**The Next Morning**

"Mikan, can I have a word with you?" Natsume looked up from his manga and Mikan stood up. The two best friends walked outside.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Watch out for Persona." She warned quietly.

"Why?"

"Never be alone with Persona. He'll…," she faltered as faint horror burst into her head as the words from the night before taunt her. "He'll do something to you that...will change you for the worse." She finished shakily. Mikan glanced at her sharply. She never heard her stutter in her entire life. Before she can ask how she knew this the bell rang and they hurried into the classroom.

'_What's wrong with the little girl?' _Natsume peeked at her secretly through his manga, taking in her worried expression and slumped posture. _'I'll ask her after class.' _He thought determinedly.

"Oi, rainbows." He said as the class rushed out to lunch. Mikan looked at him briefly and started to walk out the door.

"Don't even try it." He warned as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What is it, Natsume? I'm hungry!" she whined, trying to act innocent. His eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that, what did Imai say?"

'_Oh no, what do I do? If I tell him, he'll do something reckless…but if I don't…the trust between us…' _Her face turned sad and it tore his heart to see her that way.

"Mikan, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. **(Did I really do that? I actually made him plead? BANZAI! (Whizzing of a heavy object) ITAI!) **

'_I'll tell him the truth. Oji-san said that lies were bad.'_

"Hotaru warned me about Persona." Natsume looked at her, encouraging her wordlessly to go on. "She said that I shouldn't be left alone with him otherwise he'll-"

BOOM!

Screams and orders started to roar as the crackling of flames in the distance spread.

"No…" Mikan whispered her eyes wide.

"AAO." Natsume declared grimly as he pulled on his mask. Mikan did the same, her mask a white feline with a small tangerine near the ear. **(I'm not good with describing these sorts of things.) **And together they jumped out the window to fight against the academy's worse enemy.

* * *

**I wanted to add a new chapter even though it was short because…**

**Little bro: IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!!!**

**Me: Yup, that's right. A review will be a nice birthday present! **

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap_

_"Hotaru warned me about Persona." Natsume looked at her, encouraging her wordlessly to go on. "She said that I shouldn't be left alone with him otherwise he'll-" _

_BOOM!_

_Screams and orders started to roar as the crackling of flames in the distance spread. _

"_No…" Mikan whispered her eyes wide._

"_AAO." Natsume declared grimly as he pulled on his mask. Mikan did the same, her mask a white feline with a small tangerine near the ear. __**(I'm not good with describing these sorts of things.) **__And together they jumped out the window to fight against the academy's worse enemy. _

* * *

"Keep close to me!" he shouted over the roar of the flames.

"Got it!" she answered as she tried to nullify _all_ the fires.

'_That baka. She won't be able to put out half of them on her own!' _Natsume thought as he scanned the academy that was rapidly on its way to becoming a fiery inferno. _'I control fire…but it won't put these out! Wait a minute, water!' _He flicked his hand to the smoke filled sky and water showered down, smothering the fires effectively. Fortunately, his new Alice was in the intermittent category. **(Sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, I couldn't make up my mind because of a certain **_**someone.**_

Mikan inspected the remaining buildings, nullifying little fires as she went, frowning when she noticed that no one was around.

"Na-I mean, Kuro Neko." They weren't supposed to use their real names in situations like this.

"What, Shiro Neko?"

"Where is everyone?" she asked still scanning the landscape.

"Probably in the emergency shelters." He said shrugging.

"No, not them. Where's the AAO? I can't sense them anywhere! Surely they didn't think fires will finish all of us off?" she said still frowning.

'_She has gotten smarter.'_ He thought half proudly and half disappointed. Proud because she had _finally _grown up but disappointed because Persona was mostly responsible for the change.

"Come on. We have to report to Persona at the usual spot. He can tell us what is going on." He said curtly. She nodded and they raced to the Northern Forest.

As they speeded through the dense undergrowth, Mikan bit her lip, half afraid of Persona because of Hotaru's alarming warning. _'Don't be silly! He won't do anything now; we're in the middle of a battle! Besides,' _She glanced at Natsume through the corners of her eyes._ 'He's with me. If he's there everything will be alright.' _With that she smiled and started to speed up slightly as she was getting behind.

**Hotaru and Ruka**

"Did you tell her?" Ruka asked Hotaru as they left the classroom to lunch. He saw how districted Mikan was after the little 'corridor talk'.

"Yeah. But I didn't give her the gruesome details." She replied, winching. Ruka pulled her closer which she normally would not have allowed but after last night…she needed a strong shoulder.

BOOM!

People around them started to scream and run as teachers tried to herd them to the emergency shelters.

"AAO." They said grimly as they ran through the throng to the Northern Forest where they knew Mikan and Natsume will head to, to meet Persona for instructions if any.

**Northern Forest**

"What the hell is going on!!!" shouted Natsume, mad that he didn't know what is going on and suspicious because of the half warning he gotten out of Mikan about Persona.

"The fires were no accident." Persona said, unmoved by Natsume's shouts.

"No shit, Sherlock?" Natsume spat sarcastically.

"No shit, Kuro Neko," he said dryly. "We're sure it was the AAO but they're nowhere to be seen."

"What did they hope to accomplish? A distraction, maybe?" Mikan asked.

"No. I told you they're not here on the grounds. We can do nothing at the moment. You are dismissed."

"How can you be so sure?" Mikan asked sceptically. "There could be spies here that we don't know about, like the time with Reo." She said, remembering when he kidnapped Natsume, Sumire and herself.

"We know how to do our job, Sakura-san; you don't have to worry about what we do, just worry about how _you'll _do _your _job. You still haven't mastered your cowardly fear of disposing an enemy who really deserve it." He said brusquely. Natsume glared at him so hard that if looks can kill, Persona will be dead and incinerated to a mere speck of dust. Mikan said nothing but her eyes shone dark blue. Her eyes were so dark that no one could tell whether it was from anger or shame.

"Maybe I still I don't know how to kill because the enemies which you say deserve to be killed don't deserve to be killed at all! It is not cowardly to give mercy!" she said strongly, her dark blue eyes flashing in Persona's direction.

'_Why does that sound so familiar? Her eyes…surely it can't be…'_

"Mercy? Is that what you call it? Letting them live just so they can kill you or your loved ones later? You'll only be delaying your own death and others by days by letting them go with their sorry little hides unharmed. They killed our friends and family, anyone who is dear to all of us and yet you wish to give them mercy when they give us none?" Persona's voice was like a whip, hitting Mikan over and over with every harsh word he uttered but she still stood her ground.

"They have family too! If we kill one for what he did to our family we'll be doing the same thing they do to us! It'll be a never ending cycle of bloodshed and revenge! No one deserves to die, every life is precious!" she shot back, quick as a bullet.

Persona was stunned for a moment. _'She sounds just like __**that **__person now. The more reason to break that naive spirit of hers. But I'm going to have to wait for the right time…these eyes are quite curious too, I better do some research.' _Persona stared at her then he abruptly turned his back on her saying, "Continue that way of thinking, Sakura-san and it'll lead you to an early death." And he vanished once again. Natsume and Mikan were silent for a while, both pondering their own thoughts.

'_Her eyes went dark blue again…why? Could__ it have something to do with her new Alice?'_

'_Why did I feel so…powerful? It's almost like there was another side of me…what's happening to me? I should tell Natsume, no! He has enough on his mind with Hotaru's warning. Come to think of it, should I tell him the full warning? But then he'll worry even more but I don't want to lie…' _

"Should we go back now? Hotaru and Ruka must be worried." Natsume looked up into her eyes that have gone back to their warm chocolate brown colour.

"What were you saying before?" he asked, side-stepping the question.

"Huh?"

"Hotaru's warning. What else did she say?" he took off his mask and stared at her, without blinking.

"She just told me to watch out for Persona." She said, hiding Hotaru's most disturbing words.

'_There's nothing wrong just partly telling the truth, right?' _

If it was anyone other then Natsume, then they would have bought it hook, line and sinker but it **was** Natsume. He walked towards her and took off her mask gently, all the while, looking at her straight in the eye.

"That was very good; you're getting better at lying, little girl." He said at last.

"I-I, what are you talking about?" she stuttered, shocked at how well he knew her.

"I can always tell when you're lying, what else did she say?" his face coming closer till their noses were touching. She said nothing, sadness obvious in her eyes.

"Mikan, you don't have to shoulder everything yourself." He said gently, his breath tickling her face.

"But--"

"No buts. Whatever she told you had you worried all day. And it's something to do with Persona." He said the last part darkly.

Mikan bowed her head, letting her bangs cover her face. "She said…she said if I'm alone with Persona, something will change me…for the worse. But the scariest part was…," Mikan shuddered and Natsume put his arms around her for comfort. "She was…stuttering and she looked…_frightened_. Nothing ever fazed Hotaru before and if something has now…it must be really bad." Mikan was trying her hardest not to cry, she couldn't cry now, she cried enough months ago.

"It might come out to be nothing though." Mikan said, her voice muffled as her head was buried on his chest.

"Still it would be better if we stayed alert. I wouldn't put it pass Persona to try something."

'_I won't let Persona get his hands on her, I swear on that!' _his eyes flashed with determination and sincerity.

Mikan looked up and saw this and smiled slightly.

'_Everything will be alright.' _She sighed happily. _'How could I have ever doubted that?'_

"Let's get back, Mikan." And with that they left, to return to what remained of their academy.

Hotaru and Ruka, after witnessing the entire scene headed back on one of Ruka's faithful eagles. Their faces were troubled and puzzled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her." Hotaru said quietly. "I only made her more worried."

"No. They need to be on their guard. If you didn't tell her, then she would have been a sitting duck." Ruka disagreed. "She's strong too and she has you, me and Natsume behind her all the way." Hotaru smiled a smile he couldn't see (she was behind him) and tightened her grip around his waist.

A figure dressed in cape with a hood, came out of hiding when all were gone. The figure looked up and the hood fell back to reveal dark chocolate eyes.

"I never thought I would come back to this academy again." She said pensively, her mind dwelling on happier days that were crushed by…well, that's another story.

Her face hardened at the thought of what lied ahead of her.

'_May the goddess of Life protect you, my daughter.'_She thought wistfully as she turned towards the academy, determined not to fail in her personal mission.

* * *

**Well, folks that's chapter 14 for ya! Hope you liked it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Shoot, I've been forgetting lately, to say I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did my stories would be movies not fan fiction!**

_Recap:_

_A figure dressed in cape with a hood, came out of hiding when all were gone. The figure looked up and the hood fell back to reveal dark chocolate eyes. _

"_I never thought I would come back to this academy again." She said pensively, her mind dwelling on happier days that were crushed by…well, that's another story. _

_Her face hardened at the thought of what lied ahead of her. _

'_May the goddess of Life protect you, my daughter.' She thought wistfully as she turned towards the academy, determined not to fail in her personal mission._

* * *

**Alice Academy**

"All students and staff please come to the football field, **(I don't know whether they have one but it's the only place I can think of that won't be burnt and that would be big enough to hold them all) **I repeat ALL students and staff please come to the football field. No exceptions!" the principal announced over the radio system which was fixed by an electrician Alice.

**Football Field**

Frightened whispers and unanswered questions were voiced and ignored as the football field filled with the students. Kindergarteners and young kids were crying and clutching each other, scared that they were going to lose the only home they knew, middle school students were quiet and pale and kept on fidgeting, unable to stay still and the upper school people were keeping a confident and reassuring face for the younger ones but inside, they too were apprehensive. The Dangerous Ability class' faces could not be seen because they were wearing their masks but judging from their rigid and tense postures they weren't as relaxed as they would have been if this was a normal emergency. Mikan and Natsume were among them, preferring to stay at the back.

"SILENCE!!!" shouted the principal over the panic.The school hushed, staring at the principal who rarely or rather _never _shouted.

'_The situation must be really bad…' _thought most students; the thought did not reassure them at all. If the principal was getting angry then it must be beyond his power to fix, and he can fix most any situation no matter how bad it is, no matter what it takes. Though the students didn't like to think how far he would go to 'solve' his problems.

"I understand that all of you must be feeling terrified," at this, a middle school student shouted out sarcastically "Gee, you really think so?" He ignored the interruption, with a mere twitch of an eyebrow and continued. "But I must ask of you to remain calm. The academy has been burnt to the ground but it's being rebuilt by the government as I speak." **(Remember that the government knows about them and uses them for their 'talents')** This was proven by the far-off hammering, clinks and drills from a distance, in the direction of the arson site. "In the meantime, we'll use the emergency safe-houses; there will be enough room for all of us. As for how long we have to stay there…" He paused reflectively. "It won't be longer then a few months, IF we have some of you to lend a hand." His eyes were peering particularly at Hotaru and some others with the Technical Alice type as he said that. He gestured to the teachers on the side to lead the school to the emergency safe-houses. He also put up a hand to stop the Dangerous Ability class from leaving.

* * *

"Mikan, go ahead to the shelters." Natsume said in a low voice when he saw the principal's signal.

"Afraid I can't allow that, Kuro Neko," Persona came out from behind the tree nearby. "Even though Shiro Neko isn't in the Dangerous Ability class, she has much ability as any of them. Besides," Persona eyed Mikan shrewdly as he played his ace card. "We need all the help we can get to _protect _everyone."

Natsume growled as he realised that Mikan won't refuse to help even though she hated this man. He hated himself for not being able to stop her, hated himself for being so helpless when she needed him the most.

'_I can't even protect her. How pathetic can I get?' _he thought angrily as he watched Mikan bow her head and murmur an affirmative just as Persona knew she would.

'_At least she's easy to __manipulate, just drag the safety of others and she does anything. Anything besides killing…pity.'_

"Good." He said as he walked to the front of the mask wearers where the principal was waiting. The principal and Persona talked for a few moments, faces inscrutable. Finally the principal walked away and Persona turned to face his class.

"As you all know, this was arson." This was met be silence. "We know for sure that it was someone from the AAO, what we don't know is _**why**_. That's where you come in." A student, clad in a dark dragon mask said dispassionately "Oh, so now we're detectives?" Few laughed mirthlessly at his dry remark. "No, we're not asking you to be 'detectives' as you put it," Persona's mouth curled in amusement. "The principal wants to make sure that none of the AAO is hiding on the grounds, also to guard the safe-houses. We want to be on the safe side, don't we?" He looked at them straight in the eyes, daring them to disagree. When he got no response, he started to bark out orders of who was doing what and when. No one, not even the highest trained students noticed nor sense a hooded figure behind a tree in the Northern Forest, watching a particular girl wearing a white cat mask with a tangerine engraved at the side.

**Safe houses**

"Hotaru, where is Mikan?" Nonoko girl asked.

"That baka must have gotten lost again." She replied thinking inwardly _'Don't tell me she's stuck with the dangerous ability class!' _

"Do you think she's alright? I mean, it's really dangerous out there." Anna pointed out, genuinely worried for her friend.

"Don't waste your energy." Hotaru stated before leaving to find Ruka, to tell him Mikan wasn't here.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other perplexedly.

"Sometimes I wonder how Hotaru and Mikan got to be best friends. They're so different after all ans Hotaru can sometimes act so...uncaring." Anna commented.

"Well, they say that opposites attract. I guess that counts in friendships as well. And she does care she just…has a really strange way of showing it." Nonoko defended Hotaru.

"I guess you're right…" Anna agreed thoughtfully.

**Hotaru and Ruka**

"Ruka. Have you seen Mikan?" Ruka looked at her, his expression questioning.

"N-o. But don't worry. Natsume won't let anything happen to her."

"Who said I was worried?" Hotaru shot back but her eyes showed what she truly felt.

"A wise man once said 'The eyes are the windows to a person's soul.'" Ruka answered, grinning. He immediately ducked as she took out her Baka Gun.

'_He got more daring ever since that photo incident, dammit!' _Hotaru cursed angrily as she chased after him, Baka gun in tow.

**Football Field**

The D.A. group left 2 students and the teacher alone to do their jobs all over the grounds.

"You two will search the Northern Forest. From all our trainings there, you should know it like the back of your hand by now." Persona ordered then smirked in Mikan's direction. "We wouldn't want anyone to get _hurt _now, would we?" he said pointedly before disappearing again. Natsume looked like he was 2 seconds away from erupting before Mikan grabbed his hand and silently leaded him into the dark forest.

They went through the Northern Forest, stealthily and quietly in case the members of the AAO were hiding out there. Their masks covered their expressions, hiding the thoughts within.

'_Damn that Persona!__' _**(Further fluent curses, which are so rude that I can't type them down here) **

'_I'm getting a strange feeling…but why? It feels…safe and…comforting. Like a mother's embrace…wait, how would I know? My mum died after I was born…'_

* * *

The hooded figure faced the sky again with her eyes closed, thinking _'She has gotten stronger…she can even sense and recognize my presence. Soon, they'll both be here.' _

* * *

The path split and the pair stopped for a breather and to decide where to go next.

"Let's separate, I'll take the right, you take the left." Natsume said.

* * *

The hooded woman's eyes opened in panic. _'No! They mustn't!'_

* * *

Mikan suddenly groaned in pain as her head suddenly felt like someone was hammering on her skull repeatedly.

"Mikan!" he forgot the rule of never using their real names when they were wearing their masks as he bend down and held her close as she clutched her throbbing head.

"What's wrong?" his voice calm but concern evident.

"I-I'm not sure, all I know is that we should both take the left path." She pointed at the said path.

"How do yo-"

"Look, I don't know how, but I just do!" she shouted, getting irritated from her headaches which seemed that it wouldn't let up until they take the path and Natsume wasn't helping things by doubting her either. Natsume looked at her pained expression and decided to humour her; he didn't want an angry girl at his throat…

**

* * *

**

**Natsume: Excuse me? What's so scary about an angry girl anyway?**

**Me: (Sees Mikan with smoke coming out of her ears) Uhhh, Natsume… **

**Natsume: An angry **_**little**_** girl who wears polka dotted panties can't be that threatening.**

**Me: (Sees Mikan with flames dancing around her) Ulp, Natsume, I think you should take that back now…**

**Natsume: Why should I? **

**Mikan: BECAUSE YOU'LL REGRET IT, BIG TIME! (Grabs Natsume by the scruff of his neck and drags him away to a dark room) **

**(Yells of pain and unspeakable suffering) **

**Me: Well, I did warn him.**

**Little bro: (Wide eyes) …girls are…scary…**

**Youichi: The old hag finally shows some guts.**

**(L****ittle bro and I sweat drops)**

* * *

"You sure about this?" Natsume asked as he jumped from branch to branch with Mikan on his back.

"Yeah, it should be right coz my head ache is leaving. Why?"

"Because you weigh a tonne, you pig." He said, secretly glad that she was feeling better.

"I didn't ask you to carry me!" she retorted.

He smiled surreptitiously thinking _'Touché.'_

"Natsume, stop!" she suddenly cried out making him stop in a clearing.

"Try not to shout in my ears, banana prints." He advised, rubbing his ears.

"NANI! Hentai!" Even after months of hard training, she never did fail to raise bait to his perverted insults. He was secretly glad of that; she looked so cute when she was mad. At him anyway, when it was someone else she didn't like or hated, **(which is only one person, need I say more?)** she'll be cold, so cold that she could freeze Hell over.

A laugh stopped them in mid-fight.

"You two, really do remind me of **(I'm making up a name here since I couldn't find the manga) **Tsuka and I when we were your age."

They turned to face the hooded figure. She was covering her mouth to ward off a laugh.

"Who are you?" Natsume demanded, discreetly moving in front of Mikan.

She said, looking directing behind him, "You know me but at the same time, you don't know me," She said mysteriously. "You can trust me." She declared.

"That's hard to swallow since you're hiding your face." Natsume reasoned.

"But so are you." She reasoned back.

Natsume and Mikan stayed silent, not sure what to expect next from the woman.

'_She does feel familiar but why? Wait, she said you know me but at the same time you don't…__so do I know her but just can't remember her?'_

'_That woman seems to know Mikan somehow…I don't like this, it's bad enough we have Persona breathing down our necks…'_

She laughed again, "You don't trust me, do you? I guess there's no helping it." Before they can question what she meant, she had taken off the hood, revealing her face at last.

The duo stared at her in shock. She looked like an adult Mikan and had the same chocolate eyes only they looked dull, as if she had had a hard life.

"I'm your mother, Mikan." She said at last, only succeeding to modify her further.

**Persona**

He looked up from his computer, a predatory smile crossing his half hidden face.

'_My, my, that girl certainly has many surprises…just like her parents only more valuable. All I have__ to do is eliminate that confounded weakness of hers and she'll be perfect! But how to do that if they always have their guard up? It's almost like they know what I'm about to do! But no matter, soon she __**will**__ be under my control. And with that immerse power of hers behind me, no one, not even that god damn principal will be able to stop me!'_ Persona laughed maliciously as he pictured all the dominance he'll have.

* * *

**Me: Think again, you…you…evil person!**

**Persona: Evil person? (Raising eyebrow)**

**Me: You are evil!**

**Persona: Only because you made me that way! **

**Me: You are evil****, evil, evil! (Stomps foot on every 'evil') You reduced my 2 week coursework to dust! (Cries waterfalls) **

**Persona: I keep telling you, that was an accident!**

**Me: Was not! It was deliberate! Because of you, I had to stay up all night to re-do it! I looked like a zombie in the morning! And for that, I'll take out all my anger, fury and resentment on you in this fic!!!!**

**Little bro: (Sweat drop) Don't those words mean the same thing? **

**Me: SO WHAT?!!?!? **

**Little bro: (Covers ears) No need to screech, sis.**

**Koko****: It must be her time of month again…**

**Little bro: With her, it's ALWAYS her time of month.**

**Me: (Slaps Koko and hits little bro on the head) **

**Koko and little bro: Itai! What was that for?**

**Me: You have no idea how to treat a lady!**

**Little bro: Sure I do, I just don't see a lady, just an old hag.**

**Me:**** (Thinks of various ways to torture her sibling)**

**Koko: Bro, I think you better run, your sister is having (ulp) some, uh****hh, colourful thoughts and I don't mean that in a good way.**

**Little bro: Thanks for the warning, Koko! (Runs away)**

**Me: Come back here! (Chases after him)**

**Little bro: No way, you old hag!**

**Koko: (Turns to Natsume) Natsume…I think that boy spent too much time with Youichi.**

**Natsume: What makes you say that?**

**Koko: Don't you see any resemblance?**

**Natsume: …I see your point. **

**(Everyone sweat drops at the distant shouts of the **_**beloved **_**siblings in the **_**very far off**_** distance.)**

**Person****a: Those two must have very large lungs.**

**(Everyone nods in agreement.)**

**Hotaru: Review. Or else. (Points Baka Canon 2008 at the reader)**

**Me: Uhhh, just out of curiosity, shouldn't it be 2007?**

**Hotaru: It's entirely new and 2007 is nearly over. Got a problem? (Points Baka Canon 2008 at me)**

**Me: (Nervous laugh) N-o, not at all. Well, you heard what she said people, review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Gakuen Alice or the manga! Prepare for a veeeery long chapter, folks! Well, longer then my other chapters at least.**

_Recap_

_She laughed again, "You don't trust me, do you? I guess there's no helping it." Before they can question what she meant, she had taken off the hood, revealing her face at last._

_The duo stared at her in shock. She looked like an adult Mikan and had the same chocolate eyes only they looked dull, as if she had had a hard life._

"_I'm your mother, Mikan." She said at last, only succeeding to modify her further._

_**Persona**_

_He looked up from his computer, a predatory smile crossing his half hidden face._

'_My, my, that girl certainly has many surprises…just like her parents only more valuable. All I have to do is eliminate that confounded weakness of hers and she'll be perfect! But how to do that if they always have their guard up? It's almost like they know what I'm about to do! But no matter, soon she __**will**__ be under my control. And with that immerse power of hers behind me, no one, not even that god damn principal will be able to stop me!' Persona laughed maliciously as he pictured all the dominance he'll have_.

"You're my okaa-san?" Her newly founded mother nodded. "B-b-but my oji-san said that you're dead and that you were a star watching over me, along with otou-san! And if you're alive, does that mean…otou-san is too?" she had started out shouting then her voice faded to a faint whisper. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that her oji-san lied to her and with the hope that her family will be whole again. That hope was dashed when Yuka looked down, her hands clenched at her sides.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She nodded woodenly, still keeping her head down. "Demo, doushuite?! **(But why?!)** Why did you leave me? And why come now?!" she cried out, the questions shooting out suddenly, tears pouring down her face, the feeling of rejection washing over her all over again.

"Mikan…" Natsume stared at her sadly and gently took her hand and pushed her against him. She didn't object, just continued crying on his shirt. Yuka gazed at them, her eyes glazing over at a distant memory.

'_Oh, Tsuka…I miss you so much, I promised you I would watch over her, let her have the best life even if it meant being separated from her…(bitter laugh) it didn't really work out in the end, did it? But to have the Alice of Life is both a blessing and a curse to both the user and the bonder _**(soul mate in other words)**_…I just hope they won't end up like we did. No. I won't let that happen! I may have lost you but I won't lose her too. I…she's the only reason I didn't join you in death, my husband.' _

"I think we should go somewhere more private. What I'm about to say is for your ears alone," Natsume looked at her suspiciously through the eye holes of his mask, Mikan had stopped crying and was looking fixedly at her. "You too, Natsume." She added, trying to pacify him.

"How did yo-" he shut his mouth at the sight of Yuka smiling with her eyes twinkling knowingly. That look resembled Mikan so much that Natsume was put off balanced. All he can do to save his composure was to grunt as usual.

Mikan's mother walked towards a moss covered boulder and tapped it once, twice then thrice. A red light shone at the first tap. The second tap emitted a blue light. The last tap gave off a blinding white light, making them shut their eyes instinctively. When it disappeared an entrance appeared in its place.

"Follow me. Quickly." Yuka said tensely as she hurried in. "We don't want to be followed." She added to convince them. The couple exchanged looks then Mikan tugged on his hand, following her mother in and forcing him to follow or rather be dragged in. The boulder returned to its façade when they vanished from sight.

**Hotaru and Ruka **

They were still playing their 'cat and mouse' game when one of the teachers came up to them.

"Imai." The chilling voice stopped their romping immediately.

"Persona-sensei." She acknowledged her face wiped of any emotion that was present when chasing Ruka.

"All the Technical Ability students are to go to the building site to assist the workers," Hotaru opened her mouth to object when he finished with, "Principal's orders." He smirked as he watch her close her mouth tightly to show her displeasure then he walked away smugly.

'_Mikan's best friend, eh? She's clever but not clever enough to fool __me__. Did she really think she could hide herself and that animal lover boyfriend of hers from me all these months? Though her remembering what happened is very remarkable. But she'll see that it's hopeless to defy me.' _**(Man, he has a HUGE ego, doesn't he?)**

Hotaru and Ruka just stared at his retreating back till Hotaru decided to leave. Ruka noticed this and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped her head towards him, staring at him strangely.

"I'm going to the building site." She said, as if it was obvious.

"Alone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. The others in the Technical class will be there too."

'_Is she crazy? Persona could be lying for all we know!' _Ruka thought in disbelief.

"I'm going with you." He said resolutely, looking like someone that anyone **wouldn't **want to argue with. But Hotaru isn't just anyone.

"You're not in the Technical class." She argued, obstinate.

"I can still help. They won't turn away extra help." He said and Hotaru just sighed in defeat.

'_I guess he can stand up for himself. But that doesn't mean he'll always get his way!' _she thought, half annoyed and half admiring.

**The Secret Place (Okay, okay! Lame, I know! Stop giving me the grief, will ya!)**

"Where are we?" Mikan asked, still dragging Natsume.

"Can't we have some light in here?" Natsume demanded, irritated that he kept on tripping over loose rocks. **(Tee-hee, first a gentle Natsume, second a pleading Natsume, third a scared Natsume now a tripping Natsume! Hahahaha! (BANG!) ITAI! Not my head again!)**

"Just a little further…" Yuka said quietly, making her way as if she had walked these passages all her life. Suddenly, torches flared to life as they entered a new corridor leading to an open door.

"Kirei…" Mikan murmured in shock. Natsume at the very least looked surprised. **(Gentle, pleading, scared, clumsy now surprised, who knows what emotion he'll get next? (BANG) Itaiiiii.) **

The walls were of a shimmering pale green with the ground exploding with velvety heather to trend on, but that wasn't what Mikan and Natsume was shocked/surprised about.

"Welcome to the Room of Life." Yuka announced proudly, half smiling at the starry expression on her daughter and half smirking at the stunned look on Natsume's. **(They had taken off their masks as they were walking in the corridors, sorry forgot about that!) **

The room was like a forest, mountain, sea side and desert mixed together and artistically arranged so it looked like a new world. **(I ain't that great in describing rooms so use your imaginations people!) **But right in the middle of the room was a humongous crystal, covered in vines but still winking its light through the small cracks. **(It's like the crystal in the movie, 'Laputa, Castle in the Sky', don't own that either!) **

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Natsume asked impatiently.

'_We can't stay here too long, Persona will get suspicious and that's the last thing we need…'_

Mikan was apparently thinking along the same lines as she said, only more politely "Can you please tell us what's going on, mum?" the last word rolled off her tongue like a foreign word but she liked it all the same though she still felt a little hurt but not as much as she would have been.

Mikan had seen the pain, angst and familiarity in her mother's eyes when she gazed at her and Natsume, forgiveness and the realization of her mother being hurt even more then herself, had washed over her at that moment.

"What do you want to know?" Yuka asked, keeping her gaze on the hidden crystal.

"Everything." Mikan said simply.

Yuka sighed sadly and looked into her daughter's bright eyes, with a small strip of innocence still in them, just like hers so long ago. She looked down abruptly as unwanted memories began to resurface, making her sit down. Mikan noticed anguished expression and quickly sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her mother in a very overdue hug. Natsume sat down silently, watching the scene with a sad smile, remembering what his mother was like but happy for Mikan. Yuka was surprised, but she smiled as well and gathered her voice to speak the long hidden truth.

"Okay then. I might as well start from the very beginning, back before you were born Mikan."

**Past #1**

"Yuka-chan! Where are you?!" Shouted a teacher in his middle 20's as he walked by a Sakura tree, not seeing an 18 year old brown head with a playful grin on her face, up on the branch, ready to jump down on her unsuspecting victim.

'_Come a little closer…come to Yuka-chan…' _

"Come **on**, Yuka-chan! Just come out already!" shouted the man as he came right underneath the waiting girl.

"Yu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuka had pounced on top of him, causing him to scream like a girl. Yuka sprung up only to fall down on him again, laughing her head off, her eyes twinkling its laughter.

"Kyami-san. **(I'm making this up coz some stupid **_**idiot **_**deleted**** the English manga online!) **This isn't appropriate, if anyone sees us-"

"You mean, if anyone heard you scream like a girl!" She cut in playfully.

"I'm serious!" he rebutted weakly, his neck turning slightly pink.

"But the _whole _academy must have heard you calling me…by my _first _name!" At that the man's face matched his neck, making Yuka burst in peals of laughter once more.

"Yu-Kyami-san!" he tried to glare but this was lost on the still laughing Yuka.

"Demo, Sakura-_sensei_," she emphasized the sensei, "You look soooo funny and cute in pink!" Her laughter stopped abruptly as she choked in surprise. Why? Because her sensei A.K.A lover, switched their positions, leaving her underneath him. And it wasn't just their position that had her shocked; it was also the darkening eyes and predatory smile on his face.

"Ulp, S-Sa-"she stuttered, still in a state of shock.

"I thought we were on first name basis, Yuka-chan." He said feigning hurt.

"You started it with Kyami-san, Sakura-sensei!" she said defiantly. If he wasn't holding her wrists she would have crossed them to show her displeasure.

His eyes suddenly gleamed and he moved so fast that she didn't see his attack coming till too late…and by attack I mean…

"TICKLE ATTACK!!" he shouted as his hands poked at her ticklish spots. **(If you were expecting kissing, sorry, but why would Yuka tell her daughter about the 'hot' scenes? This scene is merely to introduce the relationship between Yuka and Tsuka) **

"So…what were you saying, Yuka-chan?" he asked smugly, taking in her flustered face and her weak giggles from the 'torture' he had given her.

"Nothing at all, Tsuka-kun!" she said happily but still out of breath. **(She's so much like Mikan that it's uncanny!) **He took that as an invitation to savor her lips. **(There, happy now?)**

**Past #2**

"Kyami Yuka, please come to the principal's office immediately."

She stood up, bowed to her current teacher and left the classroom.

**Past #3**

"But why? Why do you want to break up?" a male's voice broke the silence in the dark forest.

"I told you we…we weren't meant to be." A female's voice answered shakily.

"Is it because of the age difference? It didn't brother you before, Yuka-chan and it certainly isn't brothering you now."

"We were falling out of love to begin with!"

'_Why? Why can't you just leave? This is…it's for your own sake! I can't…I won't let you die because of this cursed Alice I hold! I would rather die alone!'_

"It's something else, isn't it? Don't lie to me. I can always tell when you're lying and you're doing that right now." He stated, determined to get the truth out of her. She had been acting strange lately, ever since coming back from the principal's office, though she tried her best to act normal. He also noticed that she had bruises, cuts and scratches on her body from the way she hid it with scarves, leggings and make-up.

She remained silent, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep her distress and the excruciating truth from him. He saw the shaking and took a few steps toward her, she saw that immediately and the dark emotions that have been concealed for the past few weeks finally come out in torrents, like a storm raging.

"Why can't you just take a hint!? I don't want to do this but if we continue seeing each other, you'll die because of this cursed Alice I hold!" She gasped as she realized too late what she had just revealed. Tsuka stared at her in shock, his hand reaching out to drag her towards him for comfort. But she didn't see that hand; instead she saw his widening eyes and mistook that for disdain. She took the only logical action in her mind at that point of time.

She ran.

**Past #4**

"Yuka, what's up with you and sensei?" Lin, a friend asked.

"Hm? You mean Henshio-sensei? I forgot to finish one question. Mou, it was just one teeny weensy little question!" she said, pouting cutely.

"I meant Sakura-sensei. You guys usually go along well, now…it's like you're avoiding the plague! Something happened?" Lin asked, concerned when she saw something flicker in her friend's eyes at the mention of the name.

"It's nothing, Lin. Really." She replied, fighting to keep her voice even.

'_It's safer for him this way…so why does it hurt so much?'_

"Kyami-san, may I speak with you?" Yuka shuddered as she recognized the chilling voice. They looked up to see a forbidding form standing in their way.

"Hai, sensei. Lin, I'll see you at the cafeteria, ne?" Lin nodded; looking apprehensive considering this teacher was head of the Dangerous Ability class but left all the same.

"What is it?" Yuka asked. Her eyes hardened into brittle orbs as she glared openly at him.

"Another mission, Yuka_-chan_."

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"Oh, right, only your _darling _boyfriend, Tsuka-kun can call you that. Wait your _ex-boyfriend_." he said cockily.

Yuka's glare intensified tenfold as she clenched her teeth to prevent herself from shouting abuse that no one knew she knew. The teacher went closer to her and said,

"Keep away from him if you want him to live, after all you know what the Life Alice can do to the soul-mate, correct? And won't he hate you anyway when he finds out just what you can do?" This elicited a barely surpassed sob from the girl. "I mean when he finds out that _you _copied _his _Alice, do you really think he'll think of you as highly as he did before?" Satisfied that he had hurt her enough, the nameless teacher walked away, calling over his shoulder in a fake jovial voice,

"9:30pm."

She stood there for a moment trying to hold her anger and doubt so she won't break the school walls then with deep breath she headed towards the canteen to meet her worried friend, composing her face to the smiling façade she had been using for the past month.

A figure strolled away as Yuka walked towards the cafeteria, his dark bangs shadowing his expression and his hands clenched in tight fists.

'_Now I see what she meant.'_

**Past #5**

"You truly disappoint me, Yuka-chan," she glared at him for the 'chan' but he took no notice. "You knew what your power can do, and yet you wouldn't kill them."

She stayed silent, not seeing the point of defending herself as she had had this talk before with the same results no matter what she did.

_Flashback_

"_But why?! All lives are important, that's what the Alice of Life symbolizes!"_

"_You idiot, have you learnt nothing from all those trainings? You have to kill them before they kill you, it's the first rule you learn!"_

"_I will NOT!" her eyes turned dark blue but suddenly reverted back to brown as an electrifying pain went through her body from a Alice limiter on her earring. When she was weakened, her teacher kicked and punched her on her pressure points and used his Pain Alice on her. _

_By the time her punishment was over it was dawn and time to get ready for class._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't have anything to say? Well, then." He took off his Alice limiter and was about to unleash his Alice on her when someone came out of the shadows and forcefully shoved the limiter back in its place.

"Tsuka-kun! Get out of here!" Yuka cried out frantically as she spotted the dangerous teacher already beginning to stand again.

"Big mistake, Sakura-san."

**Past #6**

Yuka clutched his body, trying to revive him using her Life Alice but nothing happened. She tried again and again, not believing that she couldn't do it. The Dangerous Ability teacher was lying some distance away, killed off by Yuka's Life Alice but before he died he took Tsuka's life with him, with a single deadly poison dart that he concocted himself.

"It is useless." She spun round to face a beautiful lady, dressed in pastel greens and holding a scepter which had a clear watery blue crystal on top with vines covering the length of it. But her most startling feature was her eyes. They were dark blue.

"Why! Why is it useless! I have the Alice of Life so why?!" She burst into a new onslaught of tears and covered her face with her hands as she continued. "He wasn't supposed to die, I was, so why, why, why?" She asked her continuously. The lady waited until she had calmed down a little then bent down to look at her, eye to eye.

"I am the Goddess of Life who has been within you ever since you copied Tsuka's Alice," She paused as Yuka processed this. "I did not dwell in Tsuka if that's what you're thinking." She added with a bit of humor. Yuka gave off a noise that sounded half hiccup and half giggle. "The reason why you can't summon him back is because you no longer hold the Alice," Yuka opened her mouth to protest but the heavenly being put up her hand to stop her. "Let me finish, dear. Now I suppose you want to know why you no longer have the power, correct?" She nodded, keeping her mouth tightly shut.

"Yuka, that power depended on both the user and the soul-mate. Once one dies, the power dies, the power cannot survive with just one, so it must have both." Yuka bit her lip so hard that blood dribbled down.

"Kill me." The goddess stared at her, not expecting that request. "Please, so I can join him…you're the Goddess of Life so you can take a life too, right?" She begged.

"I cannot. A life now depends on you." Yuka gaped at her. "I have no one now!"

"You have Sakura-san's and your daughter inside of you, who will inherit the power and will need guidance. You do not wish for this," she swept her arm over the battle scene. "To happen to her, do you?"

"B-bu-but, how? We didn't, Tsuka and I never-" she blushed furiously, trying to speak out her mind without sounding really perverted. The goddess smiled and said,

"I'm the Goddess of Life, remember?" and she started to disappear, but not before saying, "I will be in your daughter just as I was with you but no matter what, stay in this world for your daughter, for her sake, Tsuka's sake and yours." And she was gone.

Yuka stared at her lover's face and slowly brushed back a stray hair from his pale face.

"Tsuka, I promise you, no I swear that I will watch over our daughter no matter what. But she can never be safe with me…once she's born I will leave her with my otou-san, he can be trusted. I will avenge you but I will watch over her, no matter where she is and till I know she is truly happy and well taken care off by her bonded only then will I join you, anaka. **(Love one or sweetheart)**," She took his limp hand, and continued to a completely different topic. "You loved tangerines, didn't you? So that's what I'll call her, Mikan…"

**End of the Past**

The room was silent then Mikan spoke up.

"So you joined AAO for revenge?"

"Yes. I was angry at the academy for what it did to me and its students, especially to your father."

"And I have the Goddess of Life in me?" she asked, her voice a little higher then normal.

"The Goddess had dark blue eyes, right?" Natsume spoke up for the first time since arriving in the room. Yuka looked at him, instantly knowing what he was getting at.

"Yes, she does. She only comes out when the female user is feeling strongly about something or when someone close to them is thinking of them very strongly, like love, hate, intense worry, grief, etc. You can always tell when she's present by the eyes." Natsume nodded, understanding the mystery behind Mikan's change of eye color.

"Natsume…why did you ask that?" Mikan asked, frowning.

"I saw your eyes turn dark blue a few times before. The first time was when you said you heard a voice say, _'Be safe, Mikan.'_ I assume that was you, Mrs. Sakura," He said, turning to Yuka, he turned away when she nodded an affirmative. "The second time was when you were arguing with Persona about killing."

Mikan digested this then voiced a disturbing question.

"Wait…since Natsume and I are…well, sorta going ou-"

"What do you mean, sorta? We _**are**_going out, banana prints." Natsume pointed out.

"Fine, what he said," she said, while glaring at him for his perverted habit but he only smirked in return. "Will that mean that the Life Alice depends on him and me? And how does it affect us? Does it shorten our lifespan or does it-"

"I'm not sure." Yuka pierced the onslaught of questions. "I don't think it shortens the life span otherwise, I'll be dead by now since I used it so much in the past. That's really a question you should ask the Goddess of Life."

Mikan stayed quiet, her bangs covering her expression, the others just watched her wordlessly, letting her absorb the overwhelming truth.

'_I just hope they can make it through this…for their own sakes.' _

**Just in case some of you didn't understand how Yuka got the Life Alice, she accidentally copied it but didn't erase it from Tsuka, Mikan's father. The 'nameless teacher' made her believe that Tsuka would hate her if she told him and that he would die if she continued seeing him as the Alice can affect both the user and the soul-mate. Mikan inherited it when she was just a fetus. **

**For some reason the Life Alice only really works for females, I guess because the Goddess of Life is female but males can inherit it just can't use it the full extent. **

**I hope that clears up everything, anything else, just ask! **

**Me: I swear, teachers are monsters in disguise which only purpose in life is to torture us poor, suffering and fun deprived teenagers. **

**Little bro: You'll survive!**

**Me: How optimistic. (Cries waterfalls)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sooooo sorry! First I was buried in homework/coursework then I had to practice for this concert with 14 songs to memorize WITH dance movements then 5 major tests which involves my worse subject ever! Then I had to shop for presents since Christmas was coming (I'm also making a present for my mum for New Year's) then I became the cook of the family when my mum had to leave for a relative's wedding THEN some stupid, idiotic MORAN made my entire building go on a blackout making me lose my chapter! GAH!!!**

**Little bro: Yup, it's definitely that time again. Oh, and since my sister is currently pulling out her hair and cursing un-lady-like words everyone sweat drops I'll do the disclaimer. clears throat Nope, she doesn't own Gakuen Alice. **

_RECAP:_

"_Wait…since Natsume and I are…well, sorta going ou-"_

"_What do you mean, sorta? We __**are **__going out, banana prints." Natsume pointed out._

"_Fine, what he said," she said, while glaring at him for his perverted habit but he only smirked in return. "Will that mean that the Life Alice depends on him and me? And how does it affect us? Does it shorten our lifespan or does it-"_

"_I'm not sure." Yuka pierced the onslaught of questions. "I don't think it shortens the life span otherwise, I'll be dead by now since I used it so much in the past. That's really a question you should ask the Goddess of Life."_

_Mikan stayed quiet, her bangs covering her expression, the others just watched her wordlessly, letting her absorb the overwhelming truth._

'_I just hope they can make it through this…for their own sakes.' _

* * *

"Wait a minute. Do you know Persona?" Yuka stared at him, her eyes suddenly reflecting fear.

"Mum, did he know anything about this?" Mikan started to have a feeling of foreboding. At first it seemed like Yuka wouldn't talk but Mikan kept prodding her till she gave in.

"Persona," Yuka practically spat out the name. "Idolized my Dangerous Ability teacher. And he leant some _teaching methods _from him as well. You would have thought they were father and son." Natsume quickly figured out where this was going and continued on for her. "And he knew about your Alices and that you killed his idol."

'_Now I know where he got his torturing methods.' _He thought darkly.

"Yes and no. He knew I killed him but he didn't find out about my Alices till I left. My teacher had left notes on my progress up to the day he died." She explained.

"But are those notes accurate? Because Persona said my Alice was Limitless type and you said it doesn't affect the lifespan. I did collapse when I first used it, come to think of it." Yuka smiled nostalgically.

"That happened to me too when I was your age. Don't worry, it only happens on your first time and as I said before it does not affect your lifespan. And I doubt his notes are entirely accurate, mostly theories, I assume." She had said all this almost light-heartedly but she turned somber faced as she went on. "Persona despises me and will probably see me in you, so be alert when you're around him." She cautioned gravely. "And whatever you do, do **not **wear any earrings he gives you." Mikan blinked in confusion, Natsume just glanced weirdly at her.

"Ano, doushite okaa-san?" **("Umm, why mum?")**

"If the earring looks like a jade, half circle stud earring, then do **not **wear it. If you do, he'll be able to control you like his master did with me. I suspect like his _master_, he'll wish to manipulate your Alice for his own uses." **(Refer to chapter 16.)**

'_Could this be what Hotaru was talking about?' _Mikan wondered briefly. _'Datte _**(But) **_she said it'll change me for the worse…and somehow I don't see her getting terrified of a controlling earring since she can easily destroy with one of her amazing inventions.' _

"Saku-" Natsume started. "Please just call me Yuka, I'm not that old! Besides you and my daughter will be getting married and have a lot of kids, ne?" Natsume hid his red face with his bangs while Mikan spluttered while sporting a bright red face. Yuka giggled like a school girl she was years ago.

"Yuka," Natsume tried. Yuka nodded encouragingly. "The fire earlier," Yuka eyes darkened a few shades. "Was it the AAO?" Yuka cast her eyes to the heather infested ground and nodded slightly. "To be precise, it was me. Reo was going attack a few months ago but delayed it." She refrained from saying he delayed it because of her. "Doing this was my chance to contact you and also to stop the academy."

"And to continue your revenge." Mikan added quietly. Yuka faced her sharply. "What the academy does to its students is wrong, I admit that." She said, trying to soften her words. "But what the AAO does to their captured students is also wrong. The way I see it, we are both doing the same thing." Her audience listened intently. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but…why are we doing this…this _war _if our goals are the same? To keep people like us safe?" They remained silent as they mulled the question in their minds, unable to answer her but it was food for thought.

"We have better leave, it's getting late." Yuka decided as she glanced at the crystal's dying rays, indicating that the late afternoon was turning to early evening.

The duo just nodded in agreement as they put back on their discarded masks then followed her through the confusing corridors. Outside, they quickly went their ways without a word as you can never know if someone was watching. Besides the long sought contact Mikan and Yuka had had was enough and with luck, they will meet again very soon.

Natsume and Mikan were silent as they walked towards the school's shelters; Mikan still absorbing her heritage and Natsume watching her with hawk like eyes. But Natsume's eyes were not the only ones watching, as the two very suddenly and rather rudely found out.

"It took you _this _long just to search an entire forest?" the drawling voice of their Dangerous Ability teacher asked. "You must be slipping, Kuro Neko or were you too _distracted _with your new _partner_?"

"We were not _distracted_, Persona-sensei, we were merely doing our duty _thoroughly._"

Mikan said in a voice that was unnaturally steady but Natsume was not fooled. Throughout the months of continuous training with her, he started to notice small changes with her that no one else could. For instance, when she uses that false calm tone it usually meant that that very unfortunate person was very close to crossing the line. That little fact and the dirty glare she was throwing at Persona told him to keep silent.

Persona looked taken aback for a moment before composing himself, not knowing the danger signs and rather foolishly **(at least in the author's opinion) **continued to goad the already half angry girl.

"Thoroughly? Then I trust you found some spies? Everyone else has reported there are none in their chosen areas when you two were _thoroughly searching_." His tone mocked her earlier words while clearly indicating that they were the last of the Dangerous ability class to finish their investigations.

"No, we did not." She replied, her voice betraying nothing, controlling herself not to rise to his baiting though she was sorely tempted to hit him where it hurt the most...

'_I must not lose it, otherwise he will suspect something and I can't give away my mum… not after just seeing her again!' _She berated her violent urges. But it was getting _very _tempting…

"None at all? How disappointing…" He trailed off thoughtfully. "They must have left earlier with all the chaos…a diversion of some sorts or perhaps to weaken us before they start a real attack…" He said, as if speculating to himself. "Hmph. You two are dismissed for now." The two operatives gladly obliged and were gone in a matter of seconds. **(Drats. He was so close to getting what he deserved!)**

* * *

**Safe Houses - Natsume (Not Natsume's POV!)**

"Natsume, you're back." Ruka said as he walked through their room's door.

"Hn." He went straight to where his mangas were and picked one up and headed to the door.

"Let's go, Ruka. I'm hungry." He said as an explanation. Ruka looked him over as they walked towards the cafeteria. He sighed in relief to see he had no injuries.

'_Mikan should be alright then.'_

"What did he want?" Natsume didn't need to ask who 'he' was; the only way they really refer to Persona was just calling him 'he' or 'him'. They hated him that much.

"Investigated the grounds for the fire bugs. We didn't find anyone though." He replied as he put on a bored expression to put Ruka at ease. Ruka just couldn't find out about what had really happened. That was Mikan's business and up to her to tell.

* * *

**The Safe Houses - Mikan (Not Mikan's POV!)**

As soon as Mikan walked through her assigned room she was assaulted by…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

And a very familiar stoic voice…

"Where were you, baka?"

What a nice welcome reception. And by her best friend too. How thoughtful.

"Hotaru…that hurt!" Mikan whined, easily slipping into her 'baka' role. Her best friend was a little hurt that she had to hide her problems from her but concluded that Mikan was doing this protect her and that comforted her a little. It didn't stop her from using her Baka Gun however.

"Baka, just answer the question." She said calmly.

"I was here!" The Nullifier and Life Holder answered.

"How come I didn't see you then?" Hotaru demanded.

'_Let's see how she improved at lying…' _

"I was moving around and we missed each other?" She suggested meekly. Hotaru raised her eyebrow but let it go.

'_Improving…by one millimeter…'_

"Baka, let's go." She turned to the door.

"Huh? Where?" Mikan asked as she scratched the back of her head.

Hotaru sighed. "To the cafeteria to eat. Looking for you made me hungry."

"Hotaru, you were worried about me?" Mikan asked joyously as she sprung to hug her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Baka. You needed to pay your debts."

'_At least that part of her hasn't changed.' _The inventor smiled inside her head, secretly relieved.

Mikan cried waterfalls and continued whining as she followed her best friend out the door. Then she remembered something from that morning before the fire started.

"Ne, Hotaru." Hotaru turned round and looked at her.

"What, baka?" She asked, anticipating what she was going to ask, judging from the serious face.

"About this morning…what would Persona want with me?" Mikan had to choose her words carefully after all Hotaru didn't know about her Alices. That's what she thought anyway, not knowing that Hotaru had to do the same thing as Mikan didn't know that _she _knew about her Alices. What a double drama.

"You're close to Hyuuga now so he might think that you're a distraction in his missions." Hotaru lied quickly, her poker face in place.

"Demo…what could he possibly do to me and how do you know?" Mikan asked, genuinely curious.

"Just remember to keep away from him." She repeated, pointedly avoiding the questions. Mikan frowned inwardly but knew she won't be able to get anything else out of her. Mentally, she made a note to tell Natsume later. Maybe he could talk to Ruka so he could talk to Hotaru later…

"I will, I will." Mikan replied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

'_Gomen ne Hotaru, but I can't do what you asked.' _She thought miserably as she trailed after her.

* * *

**AAO Headquarters**

"Mission complete, Reo."

"Very good, Yuka. Soon, Alice Academy will be nothing but rubble." He smirked confidently. "The next stage will take place very soon, before they can recover. Those academy idiots won't even know what hit them."

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"Did you find anyone?" Persona shook his head.

"I suspect they escaped immediately after their goal was accomplished."

"And what exactly was their goal?"

"To weaken us or to warn us that they will be back, with more firepower."

There was silence as the principal digested the unwelcome news.

"We must prepare for combat as son as possible then." He murmured, almost to himself. "Your students didn't get injured in the fire, did they?" He asked sharply.

"A few are in the hospital, sir. But I will make sure they will recover quickly so they can fight." The Dark Ability teacher informed him.

"Good. Get them all ready and on standby. If worse comes to worse, we will use the girl's new Alice."

"It may drain her life force, sir."

'_I can't allow her to die…not yet anyway.'_

"I would rather sacrifice one student's life then a whole academy, Persona. You're dismissed."

He bowed and left, heading towards the Hospital. The Dark Ability students were about to have a very painful visit.

* * *

**This chapter isn't very good, I admit it. (Mutters angrily about some stupid, idiotic moron who has no qualms about destroying someone's hard work) But it's the best I can do for now and it should explain almost everything. But I'm glad that I hit the 150 review jackpot! Now if I can reach to 200…or is that too much to expect from you guys? **


	18. Chapter 18

**I think some people got a little confused in the last chapter. The Life Alice does ****not**** drain the life force. I'm sure Yuka said that before. The principal and Persona does not know that considering they just speculate about the Alice. But it doesn't mean that Mikan's invincible. She can die in the battle just not from the Alice of Life. But the Nullification Alice may cause a problem if she overuses it. And you can't forget that Natsume is also linked to its power so if either of them dies so does the Alice. But only Natsume, Mikan and Yuka (and I guess the Goddess of Life as well) knows those facts. Right, is that clear, everyone? silence and crickets chirping I'll take that as a yes…**

**Oh and for the people who wanted more romantic moments, there's some HxR and NxM coming your way! And since last chapter was chock full of info and flashbacks, this is mostly a filler chapter with a lot of humor, at least for me. And before you say, "That's so OOC!" yes, I know, I made that scene that way for my own amusement.**

**Little bro: Also to torture the poor guy.**

**Me: He deserves every bit of humiliation I can dish out! **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice; I may own the plot and the Alice of Life, as long as someone didn't take it first.**

_**Recap:**_

_**AAO Headquarters**_

"_Mission complete, Reo."_

"_Very good, Yuka. Soon, Alice Academy will be nothing but rubble." He smirked confidently. "The next stage will take place very soon, before they can recover. Those academy idiots won't even know what hit them."_

_**Principal's Office**_

"_Did you find anyone?" Persona shook his head._

"_I suspect they escaped immediately after their goal was accomplished."_

"_And what exactly was their goal?"_

"_To weaken us or to warn us that they will be back, with more firepower."_

_There was silence as the principal digested the unwelcome news._

"_We must prepare for combat as soon as possible then." He murmured, almost to himself. "Your students didn't get injured in the fire, did they?" He asked sharply._

"_A few are in the hospital, sir. But I will make sure they will recover quickly so they can fight." The Dark Ability teacher informed him._

"_Good. Get them all ready and on standby. If worse comes to worse, we will use the girl's new Alice."_

"_It may drain her life force, sir."_

'_I can't allow her to die…not yet anyway.'_

"_I would rather sacrifice one student's life then a whole academy, Persona. You're dismissed."_

_He bowed and left, heading towards the Hospital. The Dark Ability students were about to have a very painful visit._

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were in his room, making sure the door was locked and that no one was around.

No. They weren't doing _that_.

**I am NOT a pervert and I can't make a lemon even if my life depended on it, so I leave that to other authors. I don't know what a lime is; all I know is that it isn't a lemon. So I don't know whether I can make that either. **

They actually weren't doing _anything_. In fact they were very quiet, so quiet that you could drop a minuscule needle and hear it hit the floor like a cannonball hitting a brick wall. Why they were in this state? Mikan had just told him what Hotaru said or rather didn't say and now they were both sitting on the bed, saying nothing, doing nothing.

"Pack your stuff." Looks like one of them got their tongue back from the cat.

"Why? And how can you think of packing at a time like this?!" Mikan exclaimed. I knew the blessed silence couldn't last…

"Polka-dots, I want you to pack your stuff so you can move into my room." What was he, nuts? Yeah, sure they were going out but if people hear of this…thinking of that her mind came to the worst conclusion.

"You pervert!" He quirked his eyebrow at her, flushing a _very _faint pink when he grasped what she was thinking about.

"Baka. I'm not thinking of _that_ but we can do it if you think so much about it…" He said, smirking what Mikan called, a pervert's sneer. She just huffed and looked away, her face and neck turning red, while repeating her earlier question.

"Why, pervert?"

He ignored the insult but really, it was starting to be like a pet name, you know, like polka-dots. "Because if what Hotaru said is true then I'm going to have to be with you at all times… every second and everyday." He smirked again. "I might have to guard you in the bathrooms as-" He interrupted himself to duck his girlfriend's right hook. As much as he hated to admit it, she did throw very painful punches and he would like to avoid those as much as possible!

"What about Ruka-pyon and Hotaru?" She bit out angrily as she bought her arm back to her side, half peeved that she missed and half pleased that he was so afraid of her punches that he dodged. Before, when she hadn't had any training he would let her hit him and not show any pain just to irk her.

"You're switching with Ruka. I'm sure they won't mind…" Mikan stared at him, horrified at what he was implying. "Don't worry; they're not as perverted as you." He reassured her…at least I think he was reassuring her…

"You're the one who peeks at my panties!" She shot back furiously. Come to think of it, she does have a valid point…** (Natsume: whose side are you on!?!?)**

"You flash them at me, goldfishes." He said, whilst pointing at her flipped skirt.

She flushed a deep red again and pulled her skirt down, much to Natsume's disappointment. She then started muttering about perverted boyfriends then started her comeback.

"I can take care of myself! In case you haven't noticed, I have been training as well, pervert!"

"I have been training longer then you and I'm not taking any chances, polka!"

"I'm not made out of glass! I can fend for myself!"

"Stop being stubborn, goldfishes!"

The argument continued on like that till Ruka started to bang on the door, making Natsume pause in mid-sentence and letting Mikan have the last say in the matter…for the night at least.

"I'm not moving to your room! I'm not a damsel in distress!" She said in irritation as she stomped out of his room, leaving an astonished Ruka and a frustrated Natsume staring at her back.

'_The warning was suppose to keep them alert and together not make them head into danger alone! Though looking at Mikan, even Persona will be scared…but still it's not like Mikan to get mad like this!' _Ruka pondered, confused.

'_Kuso. What she heard today must have really gotten to her to make her react like this...' _Natsume cursed.

'_**Yeah, that and the fact that the perverted stuff was completely uncalled for.' **_His conscience needled. _**'You really are an idiot though Mikan can be an idiot too but that's what makes her cute!' **_**(Author: Uhhhh, is this really Natsume's conscience?) **

'_Who's side are you on?!?!' _

'_**Neither, I'm neutral.'**_

'_You sure don't act like it.' _He retorted as he was about to run after her.

'_**Don't run after her. She might rearrange your face if you go after her before she calms down.'**_

'_Persona might get her!'_

'_**You kidding me? You should be more worried about Persona then Mikan! Didn't you see her face, you idiot? Besides, she said herself she can fend for herself, trust her a little, will ya?'**_

'_I couldn't care less about Persona! And I know she can fend for hers-'_

'_**So what's the problem!?!'**_

'_I don't want to risk something happening to her…I don't want to lose her!'_

With that thought, Natsume began to follow where Mikan had stomped off but Ruka pulled him back and shook his head.

"Trust me. She needs to cool off a bit before she sees your face again." He advised.

'_**I told you! Even your best friend agrees with me!' **_Natsume pointedly ignored that comment.

"Speaking from experience with Imai?" Natsume asked dryly as he continued looking down the hall; reluctantly admitting that they were right but he still had doubts….

'_If something happens to her...but she can defend herself but still…' _Ruka caught the conflict on his face and shared the same sentiments but with the way Mikan was right now…it was best for their health to keep their distance. Heck, even Persona, if he was foolish enough to try anything (and if they were extremely lucky), would be beaten to a pulp, courtesy of a very pissed Mikan Sakura.

* * *

'_Mou! Baka Natsume! I can protect myself just fine, thank you!' _Mikan continued stomping around the shelters, towards her room, her normal sunny face looking like a thundercloud, warning everyone to keep away.

'_Mikan without a smile? Kami-sama, first Naru in normal clothes _**(Refer to chapter 8)**_ now Mikan with a dark and scary face! We're all doomed!!!' _That was everyone's thoughts as they scurried away like mice from a hungry cat.

'_Baka Natsume, that egoistic, perv-' _Because she wasn't looking where she was going and relying on the fact no one will dare cross paths with her in this mood she bumped into someone…someone tall, preferred wearing black, favored a white half-mask and wore lip-

**Me: ITAI! Quit it already!**

**Persona: I thought I told you in chapter 5 that I do not wear lipstick!**

**Me: Then your mouth is naturally pitch black? Somehow I don't believe that… **

**Persona: Listen here, you little pipsqueak of an author…**

**Me: Pipsqueak?!?! Look, who's talking you…you gay-lord!**

**Persona: Gay-lord?!??!**

**Me: (Sing-song) You made out with Naru, you made out with Naru…**

**Persona: I did not! Just get on with the story, pipsqueak. **

**Me: Whatever, gay-lord. (Sticks out tongue)**

**Persona: I am not gay! **

**Me: Does a straight guy wear lipstick and make out with a guy?**

**Persona: For the last ti-**

**Little bro: Sis, just continue with the story, will ya? I think the readers are getting impatient…**

**Me: Fine…I'll torture him later...**

- Someone tall, preferred wearing black and favored a white half-mask.

"What is it, Persona-sensei?" Mikan asked tensely, her face still assuming the stormy expression; if it scared him, he didn't show it. But let's have a look-see in his thoughts…

'_Mommy! She's so scary! I'm having a heart attack! I'm going to die in all my handsome glo-'_

**BANG! CRASH!**

**Everyone: BE SERIOUS! YOU CAN TORTURE HIM LATER!**

**Me: Itaiii…you always spoil my fun… (Rubs head where numerous bumps are forming)**

'_She's scary…scarier then Kuro Neko in a way…' _This unsettled him since this was the first time he's seen her like this but it also satisfied him, knowing that there was a darker side of her. Now if he can find out what triggered it without dying…?

"I need you to-"

"Can't you do anything by yourself?" she smoothly interrupted without a trace of politeness in her voice. Her facial expression hadn't moved an inch.

Persona for a moment, just stared at her, stunned and even more unsettled then before.

"May I continue?" He managed not to make his voice waver. Seriously she was starting to scare him now.

"Even if I said no, you would continue on anyway." She sassed back.

"I need you to come with me." Mikan remained where she was, not moving forward, not moving back.

"Whatever for? I don't believe I have training at midnight. And even if I did, it'll be with Natsume."

"I'm _ordering_ you to come with me."

"And I'm _informing _you that I'm not going anywhere alone with you. Not unless you can tell me what you're up to _truthfully _- if you're capable of telling the truth which I seriously doubt- _or _if someone I trust comes with me."

"Sakura-san, I don't believe you understand what I'm-"

"I understand perfectly, Persona-_sensei_. You're the one that refuses to understand."

"Young children like you wouldn't understand the matters of adults."

"And you're too old to understand the matters of young children." She countered.

Persona, by this time, was having a hard time, reining his temper. Why won't this infuriating girl just come with him?

"Are you coming with me or not?" The question came out in a barely surpassed snarl. Mikan didn't flinch.

"Not." She said calmly, her human sanity in strong contrast to his animalistic growl.

Persona's last strand of patience finally snapped.

"Look, you little brat," He grounded out. Mikan's face darkened slightly but she kept her place. "You are coming with me whether you like or not, I'm a teacher with excessive influence so I can _force _you to do whatever _I _want." She remained unmoved; her eyes mocked him, making him say something that he would regret, years after.

"Or those puny weak friends of yours might meet a small mishap."

The already half angry girl now reached her boiling point and the overbearing teacher in front of her was about to suffer her wrath. No one insults or threatens Mikan Sakura's friends when she's in 'kick ass, ask later' mode. Not even Persona.

* * *

**The Next Day – In the Cafeteria **

"Why do you think Sakura-san was in such a foul mood last night anyway?"

"Maybe she had a lover's quarrel with Natsume?"

"Maybe they broke up?" A girl suggested excitedly.

The last gossiper regretted ever speaking as the room temperature rose so much that everyone was close to falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Natsume, stop it! You're frying us here!" Demanded the nullifier as she walked through the door. Everyone sighed in relief as he lowered the temperature to a more tolerable degree. Everyone in the room - including Natsume! - took a good look at her face, afraid to see what they'll find. There wasn't a trace of the terrifying expression that haunted everyone who crossed her path last night, thank goodness. Instead there was a cute frown marring her face.

"Oi, polka-d-"

"Stop calling me that, pervert! And I'm not talking to you." She sniffed angrily as she walked towards the food counter.

'_Still hasn't forgiven me for last night, huh? But she does seem calmer and satisfied for some reason...' _

"You're talking to me now, polka-dots." He deliberately pointed out to provoke her. She ignored him, got two trays worth of food and started to head to the door, greeting her friends her customary 'Ohayo' as she went.

"Sakura-san, why two trays?" Yuu asked curiously, anxious to release the tension.

It didn't work.

"She has an appetite of a pig, duh." Spat a jealous Sumire. "I mean really she's so-EEEEKKK!" The insolent girl squealed in horror as her hideous clump of seaweed, that she called hair, burst into flames.

"The other tray is for Hotaru, Yuu." Mikan answered. She calmly flicked a finger to nullify the fire and frowned at the perpetrator. Tatters of charred hair now adorned Sumire's head, major improvement if you ask me. Then Mikan made her way back to her room, not looking in Natsume's direction again.

Without a word and with an unreadable expression he went out, but in the opposite direction that the brunette had taken. What is he up to this time?

* * *

**Mikan and Hotaru's Room**

"Hotaru! I have breakfast!" She shouted as she pushed open the door with her foot as her hands were full. The inventor was at her desk, using a welding torch on a cyber-robot that was recently ordered by a billionaire. Therefore, she wasn't listening to what her baka friend had to say…though she did smell the food, so she presumed that the baka was saying something about breakfast. Now, according to the 'Act – Like – A – Baka – So – Hotaru - Won't – Know – What – I – Do – And – Therefore – Keep – Her – Out – Of - Danger.' plan **(Sweat drop) **she'll commence whining to stop working and eat in 3-2-1…

"Hotaru, stop working and eat!" She's _so_ predictable. Now Hotaru has to do what she always does so the aforementioned plan would s_eem _like its working.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop whining, it's very annoying, baka." She said stoically, putting down her gun and picking up the welding torch to continue her work.

Mikan pouted as she got up from the floor and ate her share of the food, occasionally re-experiencing the wrath of the Baka gun after trying to _persuade _(in the most annoying way possible) Hotaru to eat. Needless to say, Mikan had broken the world record of getting the most lumps on the head in the least amount of time. Someone call Ripley! **(A.K.A Ripley's Believe it or Not) **

"Baka." Hotaru stopped her work at last and turned to her.

"Mou, Hotaru! I have a name, a proper name! First _him_ now you!" She was so mad at him that she wasn't even speaking his name, huh?

"I don't need to learn your love problems. I need crab sticks." Hotaru said, cool as a cucumber.

Mikan sighed but left the room without complaint.

'_Hotaru works so hard so it's the least I can do!'_

* * *

**Natsume and Ruka's Room**

"Is this really a good idea? She didn't take it too well last night, you know." Natsume looked up from his packing and eyed his best friend seriously.

"She only said that she wasn't going to move to _my _room. She didn't say anything about me moving to _her _room." Natsume reasoned.

"Why are you moving to her room anyway?" Ruka pretended to be unaware of the danger Mikan was in.

"Personal reasons." His short answer was muffled as he went back to packing.

"And don't worry; I won't do anything you wouldn't do." Ruka ears turned a violent shade of pink as he grabbed his pillow off his bed and proceeded to throw it at the smirking devil that called himself his best friend. Natsume simply caught and threw it back on the bed, smirking all the while.

"Good. If you had those intentions Hotaru would kill you." Ruka said, to save face. "Speaking of which, did you ask her yet?"

'_She's the reason I'm doing __**this**__ in the first place! Not that __**this**__ is a bad thing…'_

"Yeah."

"And?" Ruka persisted, certain that his girlfriend's answer was positive.

"She said fine." The suitcase clicked shut.

"Chotto matte." **(How do you spell it?) **"Where's Hotaru stay-ing." Ruka finally realized that if Natsume was moving into Mikan's room that meant…

"Imai is staying with you." Natsume confirmed, smirking broadly as he picked up his suitcase with ease.

"B-b-bu-but." His stutters fell on deaf ears as his best friend A.K.A. the Devil stepped out of the room and in turn let in a violet eyed girl.

"H-Hotaru."

"Ruka." She said simply as she laid a small square on top of her bed and brought out a controller to have her things automatically unpacked and put away.

Ruka quickly snapped out of shock as he remembered his friends' _love _problems.

"Will they be alright? I mean Mikan is practically ignoring his existence." Ruka had heard of Mikan's indifference straight from the horse's mouth in other words, Natsume.

"Do you trust them?" Hotaru asked her eyes serious.

Ruka stared at her incredulously. "Of course, I do."

"Then trust them to straighten themselves out. Natsume won't give up on her so easily anyway and Mikan may be immature but she's not the type to hold a grudge forever no matter what. Plus if they love each other they will always come back to each other." She said the last bit with a speck of willfulness in her voice.

Ruka caught that and filed that away in his mind for future reference. It was the first time he heard her speak of love that way and it sounded like she wished for that kind of relationship too even though she tried to hide it under her cold exterior. Well, what was a boyfriend for? You could have sworn that Ruka's smirk resembled Natsume's so much that it was like they were brothers. Twins even.

Then she took at her viewer that showed her previous room with Natsume in it.

"I thought you just said to trust them to take care of themselves?" Ruka asked with an eyebrow raised, his previous smirk hidden.

"Just making sure they_ are_ taking care of themselves." Ruka's eyebrow rose further and he stood up and walked towards her.

She didn't notice his movement until he whispered directly in her ear.

"I think we should let them take care of themselves." She shivered at the hot air blowing into her ear. "After all, you have something more…_important_ to attend to." He said suggestively.

Hotaru's eyes widened at his bold words and moves, didn't he realize that she had her Baka gun this time? Or was he not afraid of her hurting him for that…that perverted, idiotic, amorous, passiona- (Pause) she was SO not going there. The sensible thing for her to do would be whip out her Baka gun and use Ruka as target practice. But the feeling of his lips kissing earlobe felt _sooo _good. Maybe she'll give in to him…_again_…after all, wasn't this what she dreamed of before they got together? That question won her over as she quickly responded to Ruka's ministrations.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Hotaru said that she'll back soon, wonder what she said to get Polka to leave her…probably ordered her to get something to eat; knowing Imai it was probably crab sticks. **(He knows them very well, doesn't he?) **Better leave the door open for her, it'll be hard to open the door without your hands…Might as well make myself comfortab-

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the room and made my ears bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

She's back early.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I got plenty of crab sticks so Hotaru ought to be happy…well 'happy' isn't the word I'll use…but I bet Ruka-pyon can make her feel somewhere close to happy!**(If only you knew, Mikan. shakes head If only you knew.)**

Here's the room, now how to open the door witho- ara? Did I leave the door open? But then, Hotaru would have closed it if that was the case. (She doesn't like people peeking in on her when she's working) Hmmm, I might as well just go in...and be prepared for anything. It could be AAO or _Persona_ or-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

What is _he_ doing in _**my **_room?!!?! That insufferable pervert! He's worse then the AAO or Persona put together right now!

"You pervert!" I shouted after my ear-wrenching scream was over. I frantically looked around the room, searching for my best friend with the plate of crab sticks still in my hands.

"Imai's not here at the moment." Natsume said calmly, amusement dancing in his eyes. This infuriated me even more. How could he be so calm and laugh at me at a time like this? For all _he_ knows, Hotaru could be captured by Persona or the AAO got to her or- wait a minute. What happened to Hotaru's things? Her inventions and equipment aren't here…that's not her suitcase…and why is _he_ lying on that bed like he owns it…come to think of it, it's too coincidental that Hotaru sent me out…no, it can't be a…A SET-UP!??!?!

Hotaru, you traitor!

* * *

**Normal POV**

The two stared at each other, one still stubbornly mad and the other deadly calm.

"You and Hotaru set me up, didn't you?"

"Hn."

"What did I say last night, Kuro Neko?" Natsume frowned. She never called him that outside a mission.

"That you wouldn't stay in my room." He said truthfully. "But you didn't say anything about me staying in _your _room." He added, snuffing her look of triumph.

"I am not a damsel in distress." She repeated blithely.

"You're right. You're too ugly to be a damsel." He said with a smirk.

Mikan was close to slapping that stupid smirk off his face but that would be too mild for him…wonder if Hotaru left her Baka gun here…

"You're mine and I don't intend to let you get hurt." His voice turned serious.

"I'm not some object that you can own, so stop trying to control me!" Mikan gasped as Natsume pushed her against the wall, ignoring the mess of crab sticks on the floor. She hadn't even seen him move, it was all just a blur. But it was his eyes that made her afraid of him…for the first time. They were a much deeper shade of red then normal.

"You **are **mine, Mikan and don't you forget that." Their faces was a barely a centimeter apart.

"I-I-I" She couldn't get a comprehensive sentence out; his eyes were hypnotizing and she couldn't move an inch because of his body.

"You what, Mikan?" His voice had deepened and Mikan could have sworn that she saw a predatory gleam in his deep red eyes. He moved his face even closer, making the gap a mere millimeter and his eerie eyes more pronounced. He bought his hands up to cup each cheek then leaned towards her, intent on kissing her senseless.

His kiss was hard yet controlled, as if he was trying to punish her but at the same time go easy on her. It was also a warning that he can do much, much more if she went out of line like that again.

Mikan had no idea what to do, this was…_darker _then all the other times he kissed her but she loved the feeling of the bruising kiss. But she didn't dare admit it.

It'll be like forgiving him without a proper apology. And his kisses, no matter how hot and passionate they were, _weren't _going to cut it.

With that thought firmly in mind, she tried to separate from him or at least get their lips to part so she can speak.

"Apologize." She panted when the kiss finally ended.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, his eyes turning back to normal somewhat. "That wasn't enough of an apology for you? Guess we better start again." He lowered his lips suggestively.

"No! A simple 'I'm sorry' is what I meant!" She said hastily, though she was yearning for another kiss. She kicked herself for the feeling.

"Sorry for what?" Mikan couldn't believe he said that. Was he just going to pretend that their argument last night never happened?! Of all the nerve!

"For last night! For making me out as a helpless female who can't defend herself against a fly!" She answered sharply.

Natsume sighed. There were times when she could be so demanding not to mention stubborn on such little things but he loved her all the same.

"I'm sorry then." Mikan stared at him, not believing him.

"You're not really sorry, are you? You're just saying that so I can give in!" She was seriously getting maddening.

"You know…" He pinned her hands back on the wall and held her legs in place with his. "You look so tempting when you're mad."

"W-wh-what do you think you're doing?!" She stuttered. This wasn't supposed to happen; she was supposed to argue and win not engage in some make-out activity!

"Besides," he bought their faces back close. "I don't need to apologize just to make you give in." His lips dived down, devouring her lips before she could come up with a snappy come-back.

The anger coursing through her veins instantly dissipated and was replaced with an intoxicating, heady lightheadedness.

'_Maybe I'll let him off…he did say sorry…even though he didn't mean it…'_

Natsume smiled against her lips as he felt her give in and respond.

'_She's worth the frustrations and the dangers. She's my angel. My angel of life.'_

* * *

**I sorry I haven't updated in two months (dodges rotten vegetables) but I gave you a longer and hopefully amusing chapter! Plus I gave some romance…somewhat…I really suck at that stuff. I'm seriously thinking of asking someone else to write those kinds of scenes, my mind kinda closes up whenever it comes to that so it takes a **_**long **_**time to figure out how to phrase those paragraphs. **

**Don't expect a quick update, my teachers just got serious with coursework (and I thought they were bad before!) and decided that since they can't torture us during our holidays they'll let homework and coursework do their job instead! MOU! I'm going to die before I'm even 20!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, I'm back from coursework, year book stories, choir rehearsals, class photos, back stage work, craft-making, cooking, continuing another fic and the list goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Gakuen Alice but one can dream, right?**

_**Recap:**_

'_She's worth the frustrations and the dangers. She's my angel. My angel of life.'_

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Mikan-chan." The said girl turned her pink-hair friend. The usual gang was eating dinner.

"Nani?" She asked, putting down her chopsticks.

"You look…flustered." Natsume, who was beside his girlfriend smirked, which was missed by everyone except for his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Eh? It's probably because I had to run so I wouldn't be late for dinner." She lied smoothly but the traitorous blush remained. Natsume's smirk simply grew as he recalled the..._activities _that were responsible for their tardiness _and _the tell-tale flush. He really should apologizemore often.

"EH?!?! Natsume, you di-ARGH!" Koko ran out of the cafeteria as his clothes _mysteriously _burnt. Everyone in the room took one look at the fire-caster then hastily turned back to their business. They didn't want to find themselves to catch on fire as well…

"Natsume!"

"What, polka-dots?"

"That wasn't very nice and I thought I told you before to stop doing that to people who just slightly annoys you and stop calling me that!" She flared up.

"Whatever, daisies." He popped a shrimp teriyaki into his mouth. For a moment Mikan remembered the feel of his lips on hers and angrily pushed the thought away.

"You pervert!"

"I'm your boyfriend so I'm entitled to look." He said, looking smug.

"Well, it looks like they're talking again." Anna said to Nonoko with a grin. It was getting kind of empty without the couple's little fights. Nonoko giggled.

"I think you mean _arguing_, Anna."

Everyone was so preoccupied with Natsume and Mikan that they never noticed their best friends blushing for the same reasons.

**AAO Troops – outside the gates, in the wooded area**

Reo smirked as the guards fell unconscious by his Alice. _'Incompetent fools.' _He turned to his men who watched with blank faces.

"Fraction 1 to Point AA,

Fraction 2 to Point SS,

Fraction 3 to Point NF,

Fraction 4, you're our defense, so keep out of sight. Everyone will have only an hour to get into your positions till I signal the attack. Is that clear?"

"Hai Reo-sama!" a low chorus answered.

"Good. Today, Alice Academy **will** fall. Failure is **not**an option." His eyes hardened as he surveyed the army, letting his under-meaning sink in, nice and deep.

A pair of narrowed eyes, behind the gates blinked and disappeared, with hardly a whisper left in its wake.

**Principal's Office**

"Sir. One of my students spotted the AAO just outside our gates. We have at most an hour till they commence their attack." The principal smirked. He always loved it when the enemy thinks they had the upper hand. "I suppose you have the _surprises _ready, Persona?"

"But of course."

"Good. Get those two ready to use their new powers as well, push them to the limits if you have to; it's time that we show the AAO that no one messes with me and survives." Persona bowed and was just about to leave when…

"Also, Persona…," Persona waited. "What happened to your arm? It looks like a lioness mangled it or maybe a little kitten with very big claws…," Persona stiffen. "You must be losing your touch to have been beaten by a lower school student and a _girl_ at that. Without her using her Alices too…," The principal shook his head in mock disappointment. "I'll ready your pension, you're getting old." He finished his taunting, with a smirk. Persona said nothing; he just limped towards the door and showed himself out.

'_Soon, __**principal**__, it'll be you regretting for messing with __**me**__.'_

**Safety Shelters**

"Let's go outside, it's getting bori-" Anna was cut off by the blaring alarm, shrilling all over the shelters.

"What the!"

"That's the intruder alarm!" One student recognized.

"The doors! They're closing!" Everyone saw that the student spoke the truth as they steel doors slammed shut.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, PLEASE DO NOT PANIC AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE! THE AAO HAS BROKEN IN!"

"The AAO again?!"

"So soon!"

"We're gonna die!"

"ALL TEACHERS AND DANGEROUS ABILITY STUDENTS REPORT OUTSIDE TO COUNTER-ATTACK! ALL OTHERS STAY INSIDE!"

Natsume and Mikan both exchanged surreptitious nods and silently slipped away from the throng of terrified school mates to the underground passages that connected the shelters to an innocent oak tree in Mr. Bear's clearing. From there they would report to Persona in the secret place which is so secret even I don't where it is…

**Alice Academy**

"From our informant, there are three attacking fractions and one fraction for defense. We know where the defense is but we have no co-ordinates of the attackers only these letters: AA, SS, and NF." Persona summed up in two sentences.

"They're probably aiming for the academy's weakest points or most hidden like the Northern Forest." Commented a student dispassionately.

"AA probably means Alice Academy; they must want to make sure it doesn't get rebuilt." Another dangerous ability student added.

"And SS must mean the safety shelters!" A teacher exclaimed. Mikan's face turned pale as she processed the teacher's words but no one could tell with her mask on. Natsume, next to her, noticed her stiffening and gently nudged her. If he held her hand – and he really wanted to! – It would surely ruin Kuro Neko's hard reputation and possibly blow Mikan's cover.

"We're going have to split into 5 groups," he drawled thoughtfully. "3 groups will go after one attacking fraction _each_, 1 group takes care of their defense and the last group will be our main weapon if the situation gets too drastic." His eyes swept over Natsume and Mikan at the mention of the main weapon. He said nothing more on the subject and arranged the units and set them to their positions till only Mikan and Natsume was left.

"I'm guessing we're the main weapons." Mikan said rather then asked.

"Yes." Persona shot her a queer look and walked out. Natsume blinked, was his eyes deceiving him or did Persona look… afraid? Come to think of it, what did happen last night?

"Mikan." He didn't bother using code names since he was sure they were alone.

"What, Natsume?" she watched him carefully from her mask. When he said her name like that, he was serious and after what happened this morning - not that she hated it or anything! - It's just that they were in a serious battle and couldn't afford to have distractions!

"What happened last night?" he asked bluntly.

Mikan stared at him for a moment and decided to act dumb for the moment. Somehow telling him that she beat up Persona after being left alone didn't seem like such a good idea. Especially after he swore not to leave her 24/7.

"You forgot already? We had a huge argument about being overly protective and overbearing and I left to my room." He narrowed his eyes, she had answered a little too quickly plus she wasn't looking at him straight in the eye. She had become an expert at lying but somehow she could never _fully _lie to her boyfriend. Natsume took advantage of that weakness whenever he felt she was troubled or when he was just too curious!

"Real-ly." He drew out the single word making Mikan cross her arms defensively.

He smirked at her wariness and took one step closer just to see her flinch. He didn't intend to do anything per say, but her defensive actions was changing his mind fast.

"I think you're keeping a little detail from me…," He took another step. She refused to move for that would be proof of guilt. "And that feeling is telling me that missing detail is _Persona_." He menacingly took the last step towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said primly, taking a step back.

"Why are you side-stepping the question?" He matched her step.

"I'm not. I already answered your question." Another step back.

"You have nothing to say to my accusation?" Two steps forward.

"The only thing I have to say to your _accusation _is that you have an overactive imagination." The wall loomed behind her.

"Then why are you stepping away from me if you're innocent?" He smirked inwardly, seeing the wall.

"What is this?! The Law and Order show?" In her indignation and concentration to keep one step away from him, she forgotten that the room had walls.

'_Mikan, you idiot!' _she screamed to herself as her back hit the wall and Natsume's body kept her in place. He took off his mask then took off hers, allowing their expressions to be seen.

"Natsume, stop it! We're in a battle not some holiday!"

"I'm merely interrogating my girlfriend." He replied smoothly as he watched her with hard eyes. Mikan was hard pressed not to shiver.

"Be serious!" She was seriously getting a little freaked out at his playful tone mixed with a smudge of dark flirting.

"But I am serious, Mikan."

"…"

"Now," he leant in closer, his bangs brushing against her forehead. "Will you or will you not tell me what happened last night?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." She snapped.

"And satisfaction bought it back." He snapped back, quick as a whiplash.

"Nothing happened! I just went back to my room!"

"Why do I have such a hard time believing that?"

"No idea. Ask your brain."

"You're really stubborn, daisies."

"And you're really perverted, pervert! What makes you think I had something to do with Persona's injuries?" Natsume's eyebrows shot up.

"Persona's injured? _How,_" his face came even closer, nose to nose. "Would you know he got injured when we had no training sessions with him for a week?" Mikan felt like biting her tongue, as if that was enough to reverse everything. _'Kami-sama, please do something…anything!' _

"Kuro Neko and Shiro Neko, stop your flirting. You have enemies to dispatch." Persona suddenly appeared at the window, his stance slightly hunched. Mikan and Natsume stared at him for a moment before putting back on their masks and leaping towards the window. "I'll stay alive just so I can get the truth, that's a promise." Natsume murmured in her ear as she jumped down. She smiled ruefully; if someone ever asks her what's one thing she likes most about Natsume she'll immediately say his ability to keep his promises to her. But –she frowned- this was only delaying the truth, though the truth was a little funny, come to think of it.

**Battle Field**

Everything was transformed from a peaceful beauty to a chaotic disaster. All elements were put on full thrust, shields protected the weak and cowardly, flashes of power and hypnotic voices came alive all at once and the weather jumped in with thunder, lighting and massive rain. It was amazing that every combatant could tell who the enemy was and who was not in the murky darkness let alone fight them.

Mikan had been protecting as many she could from certain death. It was in her nature and she could not bear to even let an enemy be slain in front of her. Every enemy met her fist, kicks or her nullification but they never took the journey to the Underworld due to her new Alice.

Mikan couldn't explain it. It was almost as if something inside her was deliberately suppressing the power itself. _'The Goddess'_ she thought at first but now she wondered if it was also because of her strong belief that everyone had a good side and deserved to live. Another question to ask the Goddess if she ever finds out how to talk to her.

"Look out!" Mikan was startled out of her reverie as a familiar fire struck out to strike against an AAO behind her. "Thank you." Was all she could say to him before they were swept up in the furious battle again.

She ducked as a rush of wind headed towards her, followed with another this time aimed low. She jumped and did a flying kick towards the offender's stomach then twisted as she sensed four more surrounding her. She swiftly did a sweeping kick._ 'They just keep on coming! At this rate…' _Mikan didn't allow herself to go there; she couldn't let the AAO take over and kill her friends and that all there was to it.

'_She's not killing them…I should have known she would have needed that push.' _Persona had been watching her performance all this time and was growing more and more frustrated. He had been hoping she would learn to kill on her own but apparently he underestimated her spirit. No matter. She will kill, by choice or by force. He took out a small dart and aimed it at her neck. Yes, she will kill. By force _and_ choice. And now for the principal's surprise to come into play. He took out a round red glass and crushed it. Suddenly the battle grounds were engulfed in furious red light and all the AAO was on the ground…dead.

Mikan stared all around her in shock and guilt. One minute they were alive the next they simply died at her feet as if the red light was the reaper of death. They weren't supposed to die…not this way, oh god, never this way…And what of her mother? If she was in the battle then could she be…

"Mikan, there's nothing you can do." Natsume came up to her when he felt her. He could feel her emotions a mile away. He wondered briefly if he had this ability due to the soul mate bond.

"But still!" She protested uselessly as his crimson eyes regarded her with a smudge of concern. "Don't. It's not your fault, you didn't know. None of us did. So stop being a baka. She wouldn't be beaten easily, just like her daughter." Mikan stared at him in the eyes and he stared back. "Thank you." She said, her eyes losing some of its grief. Funny, how he could always comfort with such little words…Why did she feel so much pain, it wasn't like she was badly beaten up like some others…so wh-y?

"Take her to the hospital, Kuro Neko. One of them must have managed to get a drug in her." Persona really had a bad habit of surprising him by appearing so suddenly. Not to mention bossing him around.

**Hospital**

Mikan had been admitted in the hospital immediately and a rather large woman with fizzy red hair was put in charge of her.

"Take this pill." The nurse ordered harshly as she handed Mikan a glass of water and a white pill.

"It's a pain-killer." The nurse added hastily as Mikan gave it a funny look.

Mikan looked it over and would have preferred not to swallow it but the pain grew too much for her to bear.

The instant the pill were swallowed, the room began to spin and faded to black as each second passed…

Too late, Mikan realized that the pills weren't painkillers they were…

'_Knock-out pills…' _was her last comprehensible thought before she blacked out. The nurse smirked and threw off the sickly wig, revealing spiky black hair and took out a walkie talkie.

"I got her, Persona. Yeah, she won't wake up for a while. Where do you want her?" The accomplice listened to the starchy instructions. "Got it. One more question though…Why did I have to dress up as a woman!?!?!?"

**The Next Morning**

'_Mikan you baka, where are you?' _Hotaru thought worriedly as she tried frantically to find her best friend's signal on her Baka Radar.

There was none.

'_Why isn't she showing up here? Could she not be in the academy? Could she…not be alive?'_ Unbidden questions popped up in her head as she began walking around the entire shelter, in hopes of the Baka Mikan signal magically appearing, letting her know where Mikan was so she can hug her then hit her for making her worry. She had tried Natsume who said nothing, Ruka had no idea, and she threatened her brother in case Mikan was bought to the hospital after battle. She was there but soon disappeared after that, without a word. She didn't like the sound of that, it sounded too much like foul play.

"Using that stupid thing is useless." Hotaru -to her credit- did not whirl round and scream like most girls would. Instead she calmly turned, taking her time and faced Persona without a trace of worry crossing her face.

"How would you know it was useless unless you made it?" She asked as if he didn't just insult her invention.

"I know the mechanic is useless therefore her invention must be useless." He replied in the same kind. If anyone was passing by they would think they were talking about boring politics by their tones, if they actually listened to the words being exchanged however it would be a different story.

"Since my invention has been classified useless from such a _reliable _source," Hotaru threw back without missing a beat. "Mind telling me what my _useless invention _can't?"

Persona threw back his head and _laughed_.

"Your friend is dead." He stated venomously when the halls stopped ringing from his sad excuse of a laugh.

"You're lying."

"Perhaps not literally but the baka friend you loved is dead. Look in her room if you're foolish enough not to believe me." He laughed cruelly then vanished.

'_No…he couldn't have done it yet!' _Hotaru rushed to her old room and practically flung open the door. A brunette was sitting at the desk, doing nothing. When the door opened however, the figure started to turn, revealing the haunted face.

"No…Mikan…" Hotaru choked out as she gazed at the expressionless brown orbs, unsmiling mouth and the various limiters adorning the arms, legs and face of her best friend.

"Who the hell are you, how do you know my name and what are you doing in _my _room?" Mikan demanded coldly. She suddenly blurred and next thing Hotaru knew, Mikan's hand was on her neck, emitting a black light. "I _won't _ask twice."

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! Looks like Persona gets this round but will he win the war? **

**Natsume: he better not or you're toast. Literally. **

**Persona: why not let me win for once? Otherwise you will turn to dust.**

**Me: Same death results, different methods…argh, the perils of being an aspiring authoress.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I changed this chapter **_**again **_**since people seemed to like the original that my friend did with me.**

**Friend 1: I knew the readers wouldn't fail us!**

**Friend 2: Uh-huh. We rule!**

**Me: You guys are so modest.**

**Friends together: We know! **

* * *

"Mikan, it's Hotaru." She took care not to show fear or stare at the intimidating dark light, instead choosing to boldly stare straight into Mikan's eyes.

"I don't know any Hotaru." The light grew a shade darker as she grew more impatient and suspicious.

"You do. I'm your best friend." Mikan smirked.

"I think you're lying."

"I know I'm not." The stony stare show-down continued until two new voices entered the room.

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing!" Ruka and Natsume appeared behind them, the door still hanging ajar.

"Does everyone in this dump know my name?" Mikan growled before slamming the guys to the walls with resilient energy out of her palm and pinning them there with black chains that came out of nowhere. She waved her hand towards the door and it shut and locked itself. She didn't want anymore stupid idiots coming into her room and claiming that they were her best friends or worse her _boyfriend_. As if that's ever going to happen…

"Mikan, what's with you? It's Hotaru your best friend, Ruka another friend and your boyfriend Natsume." Someone up there has a bad sense of humor.

"Yeah, polka-dots, have your brains gone dead from thinking?" Natsume insulted as if he wasn't currently trapped like a fly in a web.

"I don't know any of you. And you, red eyes! What's with polka-dots? Are you that bad at names?" She waved her hand again and Natsume got another whiplash of her power. Only it was much harder this time. Right, probably not a good idea to tease her right now…

'_Since when did she have those powers?' _Ruka asked himself.

"Since when did a complete stranger care what powers I wield?" Ruka realized with a jolt that she could read minds as well.

"You can read minds too?" Ruka's voice came out strangled as he remembered what Persona's plan had been. This was not good.

"Why the hell should a pretty boy like you care?" Hotaru's eyes turned hard. Harder then usual, I mean. No one was allowed to insult her boyfriend except her.

"WE all care. That's what friends do." Hotaru said cuttingly, repeating the words Mikan herself said years ago when they still lived in the village.

"And boyfriends are supposed to care about their girlfriends. Because they love each other." Ruka's eyes diluted from shock. Hotaru looked slightly mortified. Did Natsume actually say a sappy line in front of an audience? **(Authoress on fire, authoress on fire!)**

"Did Persona do this to you? Why can't you remember us?" Ruka was feeling sick at the thought of Persona carrying out his plan and right under their noses! What kind of friends were they to practically push a dear friend into someone as malevolent as Persona?

Mikan threw back her head and laughed. It wasn't her sunny laugh that lit up everyone's faces. This laugh was anything but sunny.

"Friends? You _actually _believe in friends forever? Love conquers all? HA! Now I know who you are. You must be a bunch of over eager idealistic pacifists that escaped the mental hospital!" She laughed again, making them cringe. What had happened to the sweet, peaceful Mikan they used to know? How can they reverse this? Well, actually first things first, how do they get out of this without getting killed?

"You are amusing, I will admit that much," she had turned back into her expressionless mask. "I don't think I ever laughed that hard before."

"But you laughed and smiled just yesterday, pol-Mikan," he corrected himself hastily, the bruise at the back of his head giving him a quick, throbbing reminder.

"Tch. As if." She said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Don't you remember anything, Mikan-chan?" She flared up and kicked Ruka, hard on the shins.

"You think I'm stupid or something, pretty boy?" She snarled as the black energy ball returned, full force.

"Mik-" Mikan conjured up another black chain and Hotaru joined the boys on the walls roughly.

"Stop calling me Mikan! You're idiotically convinced you know me but I don't know you so stick the last name!" She shouted wrathfully.

"We _do _know you and _you _know _us_. You were always there for someone in trouble whether they were stranger, friend or enemy," Mikan snorted at that. "You dragged Natsume from the darkness and got him to soften up a little…just like you did for me when my brother left." Natsume and Ruka were shocked to see the inventor's eyes go shiny as if tears were present. "You got Ruka to get a backbone and think for his own good instead of following Natsume around though he still keeps that childish bunny of his." Ruka glowered weakly while Natsume was hard-pressed not to snicker. "You taught everyone that even though we were endowed with powers that did not mean we were superior to those who did not and you stuck to that belief no matter what they said or did to you." Mikan just stared hard at her.

"You made the Special Ability class, which everyone thought was the worse, shine for once with the help of Tsubasa and Misaki senpai. But more importantly you made everyone smile at whatever you did whether you shouted at Natsume for peeking at your underwear," Mikan stared hard at him; Natsume could have sworn he heard her mutter pervert like she used to.

"Or when you just act like yourself, _your real self,_ not yourself now because the Mikan I know will never break her promise to never stop smiling." Everyone in the room stared at her, Natsume and Ruka never heard her say so much in one conversation and Mikan was getting a headache. For some reason, everything Hotaru said struck a cord in her memory…as if she _did _do all that…as if she _did_ know the people she mentioned…but that can't be possible…can it?

She scowled at them balefully to hide her confusion and started to pace the room, rubbing her temples. The captives didn't dare say anything instead they opted to watch her closely, hoping that the old Mikan heard them and was fighting to get out.

**Mikan's POV**

_What's going on? Everything was simple before they came in. And me, smile? Laugh? Help people? That has got to be a lie. It just can't be true, it __**mustn't**__ be true! They must have been sent by the AAO to mess with my head. Damn, they're sure doing a good job… _

_**But if they're not? What if what they say is the truth? **_

_Who the hell are you? _

_**That is not important at the moment. We're talking about you**_

_If you're some bloody conscience, I ain't listening to your bullshit._

_**Such language, you would never have dreamt of using such words before.**_

_What do ya mean before? I've always been like this!_

_**Can you remember that?**_

…_Fine…I don't really remember anything from before today…_

_**But when she said all that you achieved, all the people you met…did you not feel familiarity?**_

_Yes…wait why the hell should I listen to you? You're just some weird voice that is probably from me eating something weird at lunch. _

_**I've always been here. You just never noticed until a few days ago. **_

_Yeah, right. I've only just talked to you now, __not__ a few days ago._

_**But you just said that you couldn't remember anything from yesterday onwards, so how are you so sure?**_

_ARGH! Did you just come here to mess with my head even more then they did?_

_**No.**_

_Then why-_

_**Remember who you are. **_

_Huh? I'm Mikan Sakura, duh._

_**Your being is more then a name. It's your individuality, your emotions, your good and bad traits, your memories…these make up who you are and sets everyone apart, making each life unique and precious. **_

_I…what? Why does that sound so familiar? _

_**You must remember who you are. You must find your true self again. I know she's still there…**_

…_That's deep but are you telling me that there is another me inside me?_

Silence.

_Hey, weird voice! You listening? Answer my question! You can't just drop all of that and just leave! _

Silence.

_Life just got more confusing…who to believe?_

**Normal POV**

She stopped pacing after 10 minutes of them boring holes into her head and turned slowly to look at them each in the eye then made her decision. This led to the three of them dropping down to the hard floor.

"Get out of my room." Was all she said as she pushed them out of her room, slamming the door behind them. She then sank to her knees, holding her head as her headache turned into a _splitting_ headache. She just couldn't concentrate properly with those three boring holes at the back of her head. But now that they left, the pain just seemed to multiply by 10,000. They did seem familiar but…the memories seemed to love dancing away from her grasp. Looking for her real self was going to be harder then she first thought.

If an outsider had been watching all they would have saw was a blur as the girl disappeared from her spot on the floor to reappear at the window with her arm outstretched barely a millimetre away from punching the living daylights out of a man half inside her room.

"Just the person I wanted to see. Have you been keeping something from me, _Persona_?" She asked as her eyes tinted red. She did not appreciate being made into a fool who didn't know what was going on and being manipulated like an obedient puppet. Add an agonizing headache to the equation and you get a very pissed off Mikan Sakura who would have no qualms beating up a certain teacher to get some hard answers.

"Keeping something from you?" He repeated. _'Acting dumb, huh?' _She thought humorlessly.

"Yes, for instance…," a grey ball of light appeared in the palm of her free hand, "You told me that no one knew me here, yet three people come up to me, telling me that they were my best friend, another friend and boyfriend," a black orb joined the grey. "They told me I helped many people, even my enemies," a red sphere appeared and bonded with the duo, "also they insisted that I had an inverse personality, that I smiled and laughed just yesterday," the triple globes began to intertwine even more. "And strange as it seems, everything they said felt familiar," the colours blended into a dark red light, resembling dried blood, "But I disregarded all that." The orbs' light suddenly died down to nearly white. Persona involuntarily relaxed and had an urge to strangle her for alarming him like that.

"Until," Persona stiffened, "I found some very interesting information involving _you _when I read one of their minds." The blaze came back only this time it emitted vast threatening waves. Persona felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

"Something about breaking me anyway possible: mind raping me, twisting my memories and locking them away." More scarlet entered her orbs and the power in her left hand pulsated violently. "And let's not forget the little _experiment _of forcing every single Alice imaginable into one body. _Me_." She slowly bought up her left hand towards him. "Someone's been very, very busy…" She was just about to throw the ball of energy at him when he suddenly smirked.

"What are yo-AHHH!" Mikan dropped to the floor out cold, the sphere disappearing as well. Persona bent down and fingered the semi circle jade stud adorning her ear.

"Well, well, well. It appears I underestimated them, her especially. I suppose I'm just going to have to take _extra _measures to ensure it won't happen again." He picked her up. "My revenge will be complete soon. I wonder how betrayed Yuka will feel when her own daughter kills her with her love's Alice." He laughed sardonically, picturing the scene in his mind.

'_Teacher would be so proud if he was alive…'_

* * *

**Friend 1: We told you so!**

**Me: (sulking) Shut up!**

**Friend 2: Stop sulking.**

**Me: Am not!**


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

I re did a part of this to fit in the new version of chapter 20 (nothing serious just changed a few words in a paragraph or two in both chapters) so…yeah.

**And I don't own Gakuen Alice and I can safely say that I never will. **

* * *

**Deep in Northern Forest **

"That day," Hotaru and Ruka looked up sharply at the boy whose eyes were hidden by his raven bangs. "That day when the AAO attacked, you told Mikan what Persona was going to do." He remembered Mikan's words, describing how frightened Hotaru seemed to be which in turn scared her.

"I only said that he would change her…I did not say how." Hotaru said flatly.

"What did he do to her?" He demanded harshly. He finally looked at them with fury clear in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell _me_?" Natsume paused as a thought hit him. "You remembered…you knew about our Alices…" Ruka looked down guiltily. Why didn't he tell him? Mikan could have been better protected. They would never have suffered even more…Hotaru noticed this and laid a hand on his shoulder in an uncharacteristic caring gesture.

"It's my fault. I didn't want Persona finding out we regained our memories and I convinced Ruka that we would help better behind the scenes." Hotaru said curtly while returning his angered gaze with her usual stony one. Though inside, it was a different story.

She knew perfectly well that if they had helped them openly, it would have hurt all of them but in the end would it have been better to suffer together then to leave one to suffer alone? Especially one that was so full of life like Mikan. Someone who bounced back even when they just experienced Hell. Someone who would do anything to make the coldest person alive, smile. Even if she had to make a fool of herself to do it.

What happened to the Mikan was too horrifying to comprehend and Hotaru was of two minds of her transformation. On one hand she was glad Mikan was still alive but at the same time wondered if she was better off dead. This was not the Mikan they knew and loved. In fact, she wasn't even Mikan Sakura. She was a stranger who had no qualms slamming -those closest to her- to a wall and nearly killing them.

"_What_ did _he_ do to her?" He repeated, slightly calmer. Hotaru shuddered, to her disgust, when she recalled every vile, evil and inhumane detail of _his _scheme. Ruka answered him this time.

"_He_ instilled almost every Alice imaginable in her and…," he paused to grasp Hotaru's hand on his shoulder; she still shook while _that _was mentioned out loud or thought of in her mind, "_he_ manipulated her positive memories to be the worse they can be and…" Hotaru choked back a sob. Natsume didn't like where this was going.

"What else did the bastard do?" She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood while Ruka did the same to his hands. "Natsume…he mind raped her." Ruka said grimly as he pulled Hotaru's shivering form closer to him.

Natsume clutched his fists. That bastard was going to die but slowly and in the most excruciating way possible for laying a finger on his angel. Though somehow, he got the feeling that Persona -being the twisted masochist he is- will actually _enjoy _it. He started punching the hard bark of an oak tree so hard that his knuckles bleed, leaving bloody marks on the oak's wood.

Punch. _Bastard. _

Punch. _Son of a bitch._

Punch. _Fucking asshole._

"You should clean out your mouth, Natsume." Hotaru instantly snapped out of her terrified state and spun round with her trusty Baka Gun that came out of nowhere. The sudden visitor tsked as she easily evaded the shots, much to Hotaru's frustration.

"Imai, stop it." She ignored him and continued shooting round after round of bullets. That was until Ruka made a very startling observation which Natsume was immensely glad for, since Hotaru made it clear she would not listen to him.

"She looks like an adult version of Mikan…" He said quietly. Hotaru stopped, eyes wide letting Yuka stand in one place so they could clearly see her face. Silence took over while everyone except for Natsume stared at Mikan's replica. Natsume couldn't stand to see someone who resembled the one he loved and let down.

'_I swear on my life that I will bring you back to the light, Mikan…'_

"Yes…I'm her mother." Yuka finally said, getting uncomfortable with their stares. Hotaru snapped out of her stupor, her eyes cold with surpassed anger.

"You left Mikan," Yuka flinched, knowing it was true. "She cried…because she thought her parents didn't love her so they left her." Hotaru's jaw tightened with barely controlled rage. "She wouldn't let anyone see her crying if she could help it. She just…kept on smiling to keep everyone around her happy even though she wasn't." Yuka bowed her head while tears of shame flowed down her cheeks. But at same time she felt pride for her daughter's strength and care for others.

"I don't like Mikan crying…," Hotaru took a deep breath as if to prevent a sniff. She must not lose control! "I told her once, when I caught her crying, that she looked ugly. I told her to smile…to be happy because she has people who care for her even if they weren't her parents." Hotaru paused, closing her eyes, lost in the memory. It was winter and Mikan had been crying because of her icy indifference towards their friendship. She remembered walking back towards where Mikan was kneeling in the snow and wiping a tear away. Mikan wasn't suited for crying…Mikan wasn't suited to be cold hearted and alone either.

"Why did you leave her behind?" Yuka sighed but smiled at Hotaru. She recoiled, surprised. Why was she smiling at her? Shouldn't she be breaking down from guilt? Or be angry at her for saying impertinent things? Yuka smiled as she read her thoughts.

"I have been breaking down from guilt ever since I left her with my father. And I like people who say their mind and don't hide behind sugary words." Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Mind reading Alice?" she asked stonily. Mikan's mother smiled bitterly. "If only that was my only Alice." She said regretfully.

"You have more then one Alice?" Ruka asked, astounded.

"Yes…yet no." Hotaru's eye twitched. She was not in the mood for riddles.

"She has the Copy & Erase & Nullification Alices," Natsume explained then started the introductions. "Yuka, this is Hotaru, Mikan's best friend, Invention Alice and this is Ruka her boyfriend, Animal Pheromone Alice. You two, this is Yuka." He then proceeded to summarize everything that Yuka told him and Mikan in the Room of Life. When he finished, Hotaru gazed at Yuka with less hostility.

"I understand." Was all Yuka got as an apology, she expected nothing more.

"Yuka, how did you escape that-" Yuka cut Natsume off. "The Doomspell? I was in the Room of Life. It gives protection to those who have or had the Life Alice and their soul mates." Ruka looked at them, puzzled. "What's a Doomspell?"

"It was what killed all those AAO soldiers," Hotaru answered him. "A Doomspell is rare because there's a certainty of people dying while making it," she noticed Ruka quizzical expression, "People die because the Doomspell requires energy from Alices that can kill, there's some kind of machine that they put people into to drain the Alices energies out. However, for some strange reason that no one understands, the people who give up their Alices also sacrifices their lives. Their deaths also fuel the Doomspell, reason unknown." Ruka felt sick; the academy he lived in for almost all of his life actually _murdered _to make this…monstrosity?

"The process is also very tedious and usually takes up to eight to ten years as there are a lot of different energies that need to become one deadly weapon. A Doomspell can be targeted on a particular group, such as the followers of AAO, in a certain area." Yuka nodded, impressed with her knowledge but turned serious.

"Persona got to Mikan." Yuka stated rather then asked. They nodded grimly. Her brown orbs darkened as she knew instantly what his goal must be.

'_I won't let him ruin my daughter's life as well. Even if it means my death.'_

"But we think we got through to her,' Yuka faced Ruka, silently urging him to continue. "We talked to her about…how she was and what she did for everyone. Our words hit her pretty hard since she looked like…she was remembering."

"Did she have any earrings on?" At first they looked at her like she had gone mad; her daughter was in danger and all she can think about was what jewelry she was wearing?! Then Natsume recalled Yuka's warning about accepting semi circle jade earrings from Persona…oh shit.

"She did. The ones you told us about." The other two turned even grimmer when they realized the implications. "Persona will have reversed your efforts if that is the case." Mikan's mother confirmed their fears.

"So you mean, no matter how much we make her recall herself she'll just forget because of those damn earrings?" Natsume and Hotaru stared at the normally non-swearing blonde in shock. Mikan's horrifying change was really affecting everybody.

"Then we'll just have to take them off her. Yuka-san, is there any way to take them off?" Hotaru asked tensely when the shock wore off. Yuka bit her lip as she took a painful trip down the memory lane. They watched her hopefully but she sighed in defeat.

"I was never able to take mine off on my own. My _teacher _was the only one who could." She admitted regretfully.

"Then we'll just have to _convince _him to take them off for us." Natsume said, while lighting up a fierce fireball in his palm. There was no doubt in anyone's mind on how Natsume was going to _convince_ Persona.

"He won't hesitate to kill Mikan if you do that!" Ruka said sharply. His girlfriend disagreed.

"She has a very rare Alice plus he went through all this trouble to make her…," she grimaced and practically spat out: "_perfect. _He will not kill her." Yuka added her piece. "Even if he won't kill her he can still torture her, just short of death…" She closed her eyes tiredly and continued her line of reasoning. "And just _how_ are you going to _convince _him, Natsume? Because if you're going to fight him you will lose."

"I won't." He growled. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then why haven't you ever done it before? You could have gotten out of his clutches much sooner." Natsume was getting angrier and angrier and would have burnt her if she wasn't Mikan's mother.

"Because he would have…hurt someone else…" His voice trailed off when he grasped what Yuka was trying to say. "Exactly. I may have just met my daughter a few days ago but I know she will blame herself to death when she finds out that someone died because of her."

He growled in frustration and burnt an unfortunate plant that was next to him. The other occupants had no way of knowing what plant it was as there were no remains. Not a single ash.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Yuka-san?" Hotaru asked quietly. She sighed and pinched her nose. "I don't know…I really don't know…I think we can only really depend on Mikan's spirit and…the Goddess of Life."

"So we can't do anything?" Ruka's voice was strained with worry and self blame. "I did not say that. I said we can _depend _on Mikan and the Goddess inside her. That does not mean we cannot help her regain her true memories."

"And that will bring back the old Mikan, right?" The others didn't answer Ruka's hopeful question until Hotaru told him softly, "Ruka, I don't think she'll be exactly the same. Think about what _he _put her through." Ruka hung his head. Of course she wouldn't be the same; he was fool to think that. If only he-

"Don't go blaming yourself, Ruka. We will get her back, maybe she won't be the same but at least she won't be someone she's not. And she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up either." Natsume spoke up sharply. He recognized the symptoms of self blame from when Persona would train him ruthlessly and send him on the hardest missions which he would return from, badly injured. Ruka raised his head and smiled his thanks.

"I must go before they realize I'm still alive and right under their noses." Yuka said as she turned to leave. "Wait." She turned back to look at the speaker. "Is the AAO-"

"I don't know but I do know that Reo does not die easily nor would he have sent _all _of his organization's troops." She said, predicting what he was about to say before she vanished.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"Are you sure of your assumptions, Persona?"

"Quite. We got only the groups in the Northern Forest, in the academy and the safety shelters. We were unable to locate the defense group's bodies nor Reo or Yuka." The normally calm principal slammed his fist on his highly polished desk.

"Damn them! With those two, they can easily build another army or attack us by themselves! We don't have the time or enough resources to risk making another Doomspell!"

"If I may make a suggestion, sir." The dangerous ability teacher's eyes glinted with hidden menace. "Shiro Neko should be able to take care of them when they're still weak." The principal rose and walked towards the large window which overlooked the academy which was still being rebuilt but at a very rapid pace.

"Will she be able to take care of them by herself? I remember you saying she would not kill."

"I remedied the situation." The principal's eyebrow rose as he turned to face him. "Oh? How?" Persona smirked behind his mask. "I have my ways, sir. Surely you should know that by now." The principal mulled over his idea as he leaned on the window's glass while watching the various small figures restore his school.

"You must also remember, she's been training all these months and has improved greatly, judging by how she fought against the AAO yesterday."

"That was against subordinates. Then again, she must be really strong to have gotten you rattled up. Or maybe you're just getting old." **(chapter 18) **

'_Must he keep bring that up every time we meet?!' _Persona thought as he fought to control the urge to turn the office to dust.

He continued reasoning tensely, thrusting his clenched hands in his trench coat. "She also has a strong Alice that can kill instantly unlike the Kuro Neko's Alices which would need more then one blow, giving the enemy time to recover or leaving the possibility of survival." The principal did not react to his persuading. "With her, at least we can be sure that the targets will be eliminated… permanently."

His employer sat back down and tapped his long fingers on his desk as he considered the pros and cons of this suggestion. He agreed with Persona that her Alice was…_reliable _for this mission however…will she be able to accomplish and survive the mission alone? Or even worse what if the AAO captures her and turn her against them? There's only one option then.

"She'll go. But Kuro Neko is going with her." _'There is no way that boy will let the AAO get their dirty hands on his girlfriend.' _He thought confidently. Persona's thoughts ran in a different direction however.

'_Drat! If he goes with her there's a risk of him breaking that seal I put on her __**and**__ if he's killed then the Alice of Life will disappear…'_

"Sir-"

"My decision is made, Persona. Shiro and Kuro Neko will be undertaking this mission as soon as we find out the targets' locations. Leave." His tone left no room for argument, successfully making the silently fuming teacher to leave. The principal smirked as he poured himself a small glass of wine.

'_Persona, I don't tolerate traitors. As soon as you have outlived your usefulness, you will be dead by my hand. Unless your __**aspiring **__students does it for me. I do hate getting my hands dirty…' _

**

* * *

**

Safety Shelters – Cafeteria

Their fears of their efforts on Mikan being futile were justified as they took in the scene in the silent cafeteria. Everyone was staring, horrified, as they watched Mikan pick Yuu up by his collar alone, as if he weighed nothing.

Her glacial voice made everyone shudder. "Who do you think you are calling me 'Mikan-chan'?" Anna spoke up in his defense. "He's your friend, Mi – I mean Sakura-san. Along with Nonoko, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru and me, Anna." She forced a smile on her face but Mikan's distrustful expression did not change.

"I don't know any of you, liar." The forced smile dropped as tears came down her face. Nonoko ran up and hugged her while saying to Mikan angrily, "What's wrong with you? She's telling the truth!" Mikan leveled her with a second class glare.

"And _I'm _telling the truth. I don't know any of you." She snorted with contempt and dropped Yuu on the floor. Koko and the boy with levitating Alice helped him up and took him a safe distance from Mikan.

"What's wrong, _Mikan-chan_? Got dumped when _my _Natsume finally realized you were just a pathetic _no-star_ who was a waste of his time?" Everyone gasped as Mikan slowly – almost predatorily – turned towards Sumire. Her face was calm almost placid but her eyes showed her true emotions with a first class glare that can easily rival Natsume's death glares which he was showcasing as that very moment. Hotaru had to restrain him with another of her inventions and hissed impatiently: "Don't be an idiot and just watch her. We may learn more of what damage has been done without us getting slammed into another wall." The fact that her victim was Sumire was a bonus but no one said that out loud.

"You sure the no-star isn't you?" Sumire bristled at her dispassionate comeback, not noticing Mikan's enraged glares.

"Me? I'm a one-star. _You_ are just a stupid and useless _no-star_ with a hopeless Alice!" Mikan's eyes were overshadowed by her bangs as she calmly walked to where the cat-dog Alice was standing. People immediately parted when they saw they were in her path. She stopped just a few steps away from the now trembling girl and slowly raised her eyes to her pale face. Now that Mikan was closer, Sumire and everyone near her could see the Special Star badge, glinting brilliantly under the cafeteria's lights. Everyone started pointing and whispering, word was spreading fast to the others on the other side of the room who didn't have a clear view.

"A Special Star? When?"

"I'm more interested in 'how?'."

"I can't believe it."

"Do you think that has something to do with her scary behavior? I mean, look at Natsume." The speaker instantly scuttled away when he noticed the subject of his last sentence was right behind him. The fire he lit in his hand might have had something to do with it as well.

"There's no way that's real, I bet she just faked the badge or she stole it!" Sumire accused, pointing a sharp finger at the shining badge. Mikan's mouth twitched. And an odd expression appeared on her face which no one had ever seen in the past two years they knew her. They didn't know what she was feeling but anyone could tell that Sumire was not going get away unscathed.

"You're either very foolish or very brave. For _some_ reason, I doubt the latter." She looked at her like she was a cat playing with its dinner. Sumire turned an angry shade of red. "How dare you-"

"Say what I think? In case you haven't noticed, I'm higher then you, _one-star_." She injected disdain in Sumire's status much as Sumire had done with the 'no-star' nonsense. "Therefore I can say anything I like about you without punishment. Unfortunately for you," she snapped her fingers and a shrieking Sumire went hurtling towards the ceiling only to stop, an inch away from having her face refigured.

"You don't have the same luxury so," she snapped her fingers again and a screaming Sumire plunged down towards the floor, much faster then her ascent. Just when everyone thought she was going to become a bloody smudge on the floor, she was bought to a standstill with her nose barely brushing the ground. Mikan serenely walked to where she was still hovering and gazed gleefully at Sumire's wide and terrified eyes.

She just loved it when her enemies were afraid…afraid of _her_. And she knew she would love it even more when their lives depended on her decision to allow them life or grant them _death_. A pity she couldn't kill any of the students here no matter how much they annoy her. But…they don't know that, do they? Her smirk became more pronounced with that thought.

"So, I'm afraid you're in for some pain for shooting off your fat mouth." Her hand seem to burst with black fire and she hurled it directly at Sumire. The inky blackness grew and encompassed around her. Mikan sneered as she closed her eyes and clapped her hands once, resulting in Sumire's high pitched screams. The students covered their ears, wept or wet themselves with fear of what Mikan can do to them or from imagining what was happening to Sumire Shouda.

After five minutes, Mikan decided it was time to stop her _fun_.

Her mouth moved slowly into a satisfied smirk as she surveyed Sumire's crumpled and disheveled form and smugly walked away with a smooth stride, making everyone scurry away as far from her as they can. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume just watched her leave while still contemplating what they just seen. They walked to Ruka and Hotaru's room and locked the door to talk in private.

"Kami-sama…" Ruka breathed as he tried to remain upright.

"She's another fucking Persona." Natsume snarled while cursing him in his head.

"That's…not," Hotaru choked out. The two boys stared at her in alarm as she burst into tears. "That…isn't…Mikan!" She said between sobs.

"Hotaru…" Ruka walked closer to her and hugged her. Natsume watched and inwardly agreed. It _wasn't_ Mikan.

She wasn't Mikan because…she isn't the kind and soft hearted girl they knew.

She wasn't Mikan because…Mikan would never resort to inhumane torture and _enjoy _it no matter how badly the person goaded her.

She wasn't Mikan because…the smile that they loved so much…has vanished, taking away the light from her face.

And deep in their hearts they feared...that they can never get it back.

**

* * *

**

Friend 1: And you said our torture was too much!

**Me: It was different…**

**Friend 2: **_**How **_**was it different, pray tell? **

**Me: (Sigh) Mikan is a nice girl but Sumire is a different story. My torture is nothing compared to yours! **

**Friend 1: What did you to her anyway? **

**Me: Let's just say her WORST nightmares came alive in those five minutes. (Evil grin) **

**Friend 2 whispers to Friend 1: Remind me not to make her my enemy…**

**Friend 1 whispers back to Friend 2: I think Persona is starting to rub off on her...she better finish this fic soon before she really loses it...**


	22. Chapter 22

**And I'm back. Man, I was so disappointed at the lack of reviews!**** Tch, you people didn't even tell me whether you wanted me to change chapter 20 back or not! Well, some did, like 95Elizabeth and SpringFairy15 who are sadly the only ones who told me their opinions! **

**But, Yutaka Satoe, I was touched by you****r review even though it was only two words (goes to show how desperate I am for praise). **

**Taeniaea, amydk101, sternenhagel, thanks so much for your reviews and saying what you like about this story (actually I was scared I went overboard in the last chapter…)**

**Thanks, you guys, you made my day when I found those reviews in my inbox after my MOCKS which are the worst things on earth and they weren't even the real exams!**

**Hmmm, do I own Gakuen Alice**** now? …Hell no!**

* * *

'_Ahous.' _She thought as she walked past masses of students who whispered and stared at her with sheer terror in their eyes. They edged away from her -not that bothered her- but really she would have thought that these _esteemed _students would have a back bone and stand up to her, one at the very least. But no, they acted like complete babies who needed someone else to do everything for them from tying their shoelaces to feeding them. _'Damn it, do I look like a babysitter?' _She thought irritated out of her mind when she heard constant whimpering intertwining with the already annoyingly cowardly noises.

'_And if it wasn't for their ass of a principal, I would be hunting down the survivors of the AAO instead of being stuck here with them__**!**__…The survivors would have to be some sort of a challenge if they survived the Doomspell at least they won't be running at the sight of me…then again it may be amusing if they do run…' _she smirked deviously as she imagined the battles ending with her standing over a bloody corpse with their tortured screams still ringing in the heavily blood scented air. But she frowned when she remembered another detail Persona had mentioned from the _great _principal.

**Flashback**

"As soon as we know where the survivors are, you will go after them. Yuka and Reo is your top priority. Without leaders the rest of the survivors' chances to overthrow us are nil." Mikan smirked behind her mask as she asked with her tone heavy with cruel under-meaning, "But it won't hurt to be sure now, will it?" Persona's lips curled into a malicious smile at her response.

"No, it wouldn't. However you will be having a partner for this mission," he raised a brow at her glare. "I don't need one!" She declared angrily.

'_He'll probably be a b__aby and hamper me or even worse steal all my fun!'_ She fumed as she watched her imaginative _fun _fade away to dust. She had forgotten about Persona's dangerous torture habits when someone disagreed with him.

"AAAAHHHH!" She was quickly reminded when a shock ran through her body from the jade stud she wore. This shock was milder then others but it still felt like she being electrocuted by a couple of live wires underwater with an electrical eel thrown in.

"This was an order from the principal not me. Your partner will be Kuro Neko." He said calmly as if he didn't just witness his newest protégée be electrocuted by _him_ then reached out to finger the jade earring on her left ear. "I don't exactly like it either but this is from our superior. No more complaints or you may get another _shock_." Mikan seethed inwardly as she nodded obediently, ignoring the pain as she moved her head.

**End of Flashback**

'_If I didn't have these__ blasted earrings on me, I would be out of this dump in a heartbeat…' _Her line of thought continued with her cursing fluently at everyone and everything. _'Damn it! I want to fight someone…maybe kill them but there's no one here who can even give me a decent work out! Persona could but he'll use this stupid piece of crap on my ear against me while justifying himself by saying that I should withstand the pain and beat my opponent at the same time…what a load of bull. Fucking asshole of a teacher! He just doesn't want to beaten by a student!' _And that thought led to her strides becoming swifter and longer accompanied with another bout of cussing only this time it was directed at only one person who thoroughly deserved it all. And it was because of this she failed to notice or sense that there were three people in her path and because of her hurried pace she crashed right into them.

"Watch where you're going!" Mikan spat as she got up quickly, facing away from them, not really in the mood to see more cowering people or worse, _groveling_.That in her mind was pathetic and useless.

"That should be our line. _You _crashed into us." Mikan's eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she didn't hear any traces of fear. She smirked as she slowly turned to face them. Her smirk grew even more as she looked them over.

The one who had spoken she found out -while disguising her surprise- was the only girl of the group. She had violet eyes which went nicely with her short raven hair. Her impassive face didn't give much away, making it hard to predict her moves and thoughts. And she must have some brains of some sort along with a useful Alice that she could control, if the three stars on her uniform were of any indication.

Then there was a typical blonde and blue eyes guy, he looked too kind to be a fighter but then again you never know with those types of guys. Usually the nice ones were the ones you did _not _want to make angry…besides he didn't look scared either so that was a point in his favor. Not to mention he was a three star as well…she'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

But the last guy…with the raven hair….he was…something else altogether. And it _wasn't _because of his unusual eyes _or _his good looks. Though she had to admit he was drop dead gorgeous…but that wasn't the point! She was more interested in his high potential of being a challenge in battle. She could practically feel the power rolling off him in waves and his crimson eyes spoke of many battles fought and won. The Special Star badge on his lapel backed up this assumption. Funny though…he seemed familiar…maybe she fought him before?

'_Well, well. So there are__ some people here with a spine…this will be fun.' _

"Congratulations. You're the first group of people not to quake with fear at the sight of me." There were no reactions, their expressions were inscrutable, and their stances remained unmoved. Mikan was slightly impressed that she couldn't penetrate their minds either.

_(__Invention 106, the mind-blocker. Blocks nosy mind-readers from reading your thoughts obviously. Only 999 Rabbits.)_

"And guess what the prize is? You get the privilege to have a battle with _me_." The blonde's eyes widen a fraction but she gained no reaction for the other two. Those two were real cool customers…she liked that. She moved a little closer to them, her anticipation for a few good fights rising to an even higher level.

"Battle you?" Mikan frowned inwardly at the bored tone issuing from his mouth. She expected curiosity or even a little excitement _not _the 'Devil may care' act! She schooled her expression to an insolently confident one. "Yeah, you gonna repeat everything I say, red eyes?"

'_Not red eyes! Pervert!' _Mikan blinked inwardly in confusion. Where did _that_ come from? Never mind, she should concentrate on the fight at hand.

"You want to fight with us?" Mikan was hard pressed not to roll her eyes at the blonde. Seriously, she said everything plain and simple and yet these…_idiots_ find the need to repeat and clarify one single sentence! She was really starting to wonder if they were just a couple of dumb brains who didn't know what fear was!

"Do I have to use monosyllables and hand signs? You." She pointed to the trio. "Me." She pointed to herself. "Fight." She put her fists up and punched an imaginary opponent. It was so hard that they could feel and hear a strong wind from the swing. If that guy was real he would be out cold, with no teeth and have a bloodied, broken nose. Not to mention he would be stuck in a hospital bed for at least a month.

"We don't want to fight you." The blunt statement floored her at first but that feeling faded quickly as anger and disappointment settled in. "What do you mean you don't want to fight me!" Her anger only increased when 'Red eyes' ('_Pervert', _her mind kept on insisting) raised an eyebrow while giving her look that clearly said 'Are you an idiot?'.

"Sounds like a crummy reward too." The girl added. Mikan swung her glare towards her but she was unaffected as she continued in an even and uncaring tone, "I would rather have Rabbits then an immature fight."

'_Still obsessed with money.' _Mikan inwardly blinked again but maintained her glare when another wayward thought crossed her mind unconsciously. Where were all these thoughts coming from? It was almost as if she _knew _them and that was…just impossible. It'll be best if she fight them surely that would clear her mind of those ridiculous thoughts. These thoughts will weaken her; the emotions they bought with them were useless and can be used against you if they are showcased. She will _not _be weak.

"You don't have a CHOICE!" She yelled as she threw black hexes towards them, not caring if they hit the walls behind them instead of the designated targets which they did thanks to their quick reflexes.

"Maybe we should take this outside…" The girl said as she surveyed the damage the hexes had caused to the stone walls. The walls were crisscrossed with web-like cracks -like a cracked windshield on a car- and were in the danger of creeping up towards the ceiling. If Mikan had made her first attack stronger or if she threw another one at them, the passageway would surely collapse.

"I don't care where we have it as long as it happens _today_." She snarled harshly as she glared balefully at them. She snapped her fingers and they found themselves in a large clearing, perfect for her purpose.

"You really want to fight us." He voiced it as a statement rather then a question.

Mikan had to restrain herself from snapping at the blonde. "What have I been saying all this time?"

"Before we begin our fight, we might as well introduce ourselves." Mikan nodded irritably, really not in the mood for politeness. The longer they stalled the harder she'll be on them when the fight actually begins she compromised as her lust for blood grew.

"Sakura Mikan." She said shortly.

"Imai Hotaru."

'"_Hotaaaaruuuu!" Baka! Baka! Baka!' _

"Nogi Ruka."

'_Ohayo Ruka-pyon!'_

Mikan kept her face blank as someone that sounded like her (which was ridiculous because she wasn't a happy go lucky idiot like that voice was) kept playing in her head. She angrily shoved the annoying voice away as she stared at the last guy expectantly.

"…" Mikan frowned when the last boy didn't offer his name even when she stared holes at his head. Why won't the gods grant her this simple fight already?!

"What's wrong, red eyes? Cat got your tongue?" She taunted him, trying to get him to answer while ignoring a mantra of _'Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!'_

"…Hn." Mikan's eye slightly twitched whilst Hotaru and Ruka shot each other hopeful looks. This silent and grunting treatment used to drive Mikan nuts…maybe…just maybe…

"Oi! Everyone else has given their freaking names! I want to get this fight on the road!" Natsume just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, all cool-like. Mikan felt her eye twitch even more when he shot her a bored look that said he couldn't care less what she wanted.

"Look here, whoever you are! I want a bloody fight and I want it _**now**_!" All he did in response was arch an eyebrow which to her frustration made him look even cooler.

"Whatever…polka dots." A vein popped out unbidden, throbbing hard and fast on her forehead. This wasn't good. He was making her…_feel_. Never mind that all he was making her feel was anger and annoyance, he was still evoking some kind of emotion for her. Her small hands clenched as she concluded that he was trying to make her look like a fool while not giving her what she dearly wanted.

"What?" If you ignored the numerous veins pulsing on her forehead you would have thought she was perfectly calm. Natsume wasn't blind; he mentally smirked as he saw how much he can still annoy her…even if she had been brainwashed by the bastard.

He pointed at her upturned skirt, revealing her underwear _(curtsey of Invention 106B, the Skirt Swisher which is perfect for perverts like Natsume Hyyuga. 1000 Rabbits)_ "Nice underwear." She turned cherry red and the veins on her head seemed to multiply. The voice in her head yelling triumphantly '_I told you he was a big pervert! Nyah!' _didn't help her raging temper.

She slowly adjusted her skirt -hiding her face as she did so- then disappeared.

"She's gone!" Hotaru and Natsume silently shook their heads and scanned the barren area. The one thing that remained in Mikan was her stubbornness; if Mikan Sakura wanted something she would get it. In the past, she wanted the cold hearted Natsume and Hotaru to loosen up but in the present she wanted only one thing. A long, hard, challenging fight. And she was going to get it…_now_.

They barely had time to react when the earth they were standing on split open. Hotaru grabbed Ruka (who didn't have time to summon an animal) and used her flying duck invention to hover over the crack. Natsume -as usual- avoided her first attack with annoyingly efficient cat-like reflexes.

'_Tch. They're not so bad.'_ She smirked as her drooping expectations rose. She had used the invisibility and strength Alices to disappear and cause a minor earthquake. _'This will __**definitely **__be fun.' _She teleported herself to where they were and let go of the invisibility Alice. It wasn't fun to fight someone who had no idea where she could attack.

"That was low of you." Natsume commented dryly. Mikan shrugged and said, "Eye for eye, _hentai_. Besides…" she jumped down in front of him, hand on her hip, "You were the ones who kept stalling therefore I had to start the fight for you." She smirked. "And since you're such a perverted jerk," her hand began to glow with blood red light, "you're first."

"Whatever, polka dots." The red light grew darker that it was nearly pitch black. "Shut up, hentai!!!" Natsume smirked as the old nickname fell from her lips and quickly dodged to the side as she sprinted towards him with the ominous light still in her hand. He dodged her again and again but she kept on coming back. They could have continued on like that until she released her hand letting the red ball follow Natsume's movements swiftly. He narrowed his eyes and kept his movements erratic and quick as he concentrated fire into his hand and aimed it at the 'missile'. Both disappeared as they hit each other with a huge explosion.

'_I will win this__. And I will get her back. Back to me.' _

Hotaru and Ruka, secured in their high perch, observed the battle. Ruka had a worried look on his face as he tried to find the combatants through the red-orange smoke. "They're alright." Hotaru's monotonous voice said in front of him. "How do you know? We can't even see them!"

"Correction, _you _can't see them, I can." She turned to him, allowing him to see binocular-like glasses on her face along with some sort of microphone on her ear with a speaker.

'_Invention 106C, heat sensor radar. Can be yours for 800 rabbits.'_ Ruka sweat dropped as she seemingly seemed to talk to thin air. "Who are you talking to?"

"Possible customers." Ruka raised an eyebrow and said nothing but in his head he was saying _'Riiiiight, like that makes a __**lot **__of sense.' _He barely hung on to the floating duck when she shot her baka gun at him. "What was that for?!" He yelled at her. "For being a baka. I _can _read your mind, remember?" She said in her signature monotone, waving her mind-reader invention in front of his nose. He groaned inwardly. "Don't groan either." The corner of his eye twitched. "Good boy." _'Am I really her boyfriend?' _"You're more then that." He whirled round to stare at her but she wasn't facing him but downwards at the battle scene. But he could have sworn he saw a faint blush on her cheeks…

**Mikan's POV**

'_Where is he?' _I tried sensing for him using Ki. Not behind me. Not in front of me either. Above? No…that means…

"BELOW!" I shouted as I smashed the ground with my foot. As I expected, Natsume had been underground what I didn't expect was that he was so close to me. And by close, I mean nose to nose close. Shit, I can feel a blush coming on, damn it! And he was smirking! Tch, if he's expecting me to swoon, he's got another thing coming or rather a lot of bruises!

I used teleportation and came up behind him with an array of punches, kicks and Alices but he dodged, caught and destroyed my Alices' attacks with his own water and fire Alices, quite a combo. I can see how he was a Special Star now and judging from his fighting style he must have been trained under Persona. Which means he must be in the Dangerous Ability class…wait, that means…

"Oi! Pervert!" He didn't pause in his attacks so I didn't stop either. But that doesn't mean I can't ask him questions.

"Do you know if Kuro Neko is a wimp?" I could tell I caught him off guard by the way he momentarily paused. But he immediately started up again, his face blank but his aura revealed that he was annoyed. Intensely annoyed if his stronger attacks said anything about it. What is his problem anyway? Anyone will think that he's - so that's it, huh?

"You're the Kuro Neko, aren't you?"

"Hn." Control yourself, Mikan. Don't go all out just because he's so dumb that all he can do is grunting…emotions are a weakness. A distraction that one cannot afford to have.

"Don't like the truth, huh?" If I can't lose control then I'll make sure _he _does.

"Hn." I noticed his eyes narrowed by the narrowest of margins but the power behind his attacks remained the same. Hmm, so he can control himself too, eh?

"What's wrong, Kuro Neko? Cat got ya tongue?" He didn't even grunt, he just continued his attacks. I frowned; my goading wasn't getting to him in the slightest. And he had more stamina then me and was _slightly_ -only slightly! - better then me at hand to hand combat. But I had an advantage over him when it came to Alices which I better implement before I deplete all my energy. I still need to fight his little friends up in the skies too.

But something's off. For one thing why won't any of my attacks hit him? Even if he is _slightly _better then me, I should have gotten a hit on him at least twice! It's almost as if he knows my moves or he knows what I'm thinki-

Wait, where did he go? Shit…I can't sense his Ki anymore…is he masking it? Where the hell is he?

"Come out, coward!" I shouted, trying to keep my anger in check. This _pervert _had already stretched my patience.

"But I'm right behind you." I heard before I felt his arms close on me and trap me in his embrace. He was…hugging me from behind and I can't move to get out! This can't possibly get any worse…oh kami, is he…nuzzling me?! Shit, it feels so good…NO! Don't fall for a James Bond trick! Ignore it, it's only nuzzling so it'll be a piece of ca- (moan), kami-sama…damn he's gonna leave hickeys….

This isn't…good. I'm starting…to lose control…what is…it about this….guy that makes me loosen….the lease on my…emotions? And why…why do I feel so… dare I say it, _happy_. What's…going…on?

'_It's time for Mikan Sakura to return…' _

**Natsume's POV **

I dropped from her line of sight and immediately tried to close the distance between us. Unfortunately she caught on (never thought I would wish her to be dumb again) and smashed the ground to bits with just her foot. But I managed to catch her blush when she realized just how close I gotten. I felt a smirk coming which must have annoyed her as the blush faded to be replaced by a **very **annoyed expression which made her even cuter. Just a like an angry kitten…makes me want to have her right here… (Mental kick) Better pay more attention to her attacks and less on her looks, there'll be time for that later…** (Pervert…)**

She really has gotten stronger…but all those Alices will do her no good if she uses them for a long period of time -which she will end up doing since I kept on blasting her attacks with my water and fire Alices- her strength and energy will deplete too quickly. And I've always had the upper hand when it came to hand to hand combat… The real question is whether I can really bring myself to harm her. Hopefully it won't come to th-

"Oi! Pervert!" I acted as if I didn't hear her but the nickname almost made me smile. I couldn't show that kind of weakness now.

"Do you know if Kuro Neko isn't a wimp?" Me? A wimp?! What kind of question is that!?! Calm down, Natsume…she probably doesn't know who you are, that's all…don't get annoyed…to Hell with it! I'm annoyed anyway!

"You're the Kuro Neko, aren't you?" She actually figured it out without me saying a word. Impressive…

"Hn." I could almost see veins on her forehead as she tried to keep her anger out of her face.

"Don't like the truth, huh?" She's just trying to get me out of focus.

"Hn." Don't. Lose. It.

"What's wrong, Kuro Neko? Cat got ya tongue?" I managed to keep my annoyance out of my attacks and countered and dodged all of her attacks. I really need to thank Hotaru when this is all over for her mind reader and micro-phone devices. **(She read Mikan's mind and told all her thoughts to him via micro phone. Ain't I a stinker?) **Or maybe not, she'll probably use it for blackmail or sell it knowing her…

But knowing and countering her attacks isn't going to be enough. I have to stop this fight soon without killing her. If I can't get to her by strength then…back to my original idea.

I learnt from my first attack that she could sense Ki so I masked mine as I disappeared from her sight. She obviously doesn't like it when the situation is out of control if her facial expression said anything.

"Come out, coward!"

"But I'm right behind you." I hugged her from behind for the first time in days though it felt like years for me. I felt her trying to get out of my hold which only served to tighten my hold over her. Her unique scent of tangerines and strawberries still remained the same and I couldn't resist dipping my head to her neck to inhale more of her sweet perfume. Nor could I resist the chance to nuzzle her smooth neck or the desire to leave some love bites. I could feel her feel pleasure from my ministrations even when she tried to mask it.

Mikan, come back to us….to me.

**Normal POV**

Hotaru and Ruka had no idea what happened. One minute Natsume was 'holding' Mikan the next they had disappeared, without a trace. All they could remember was a bright white light blinding them then....the couple was gone.

**Midnightblue123 out and you better review!**** Then again, I'm not really dependable for updates…damn school and the person who made GCSE's. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo! Sorry, I'm late but you see I got lost on the road of life-**

**Little bro: lair! **

**Friend: You've been reading too many Naruto fics… (Shakes head) **

* * *

All that could be seen was white with a glimmer of dark blue. Fog rolled around the scope and hid the ground like someone had dropped water into a massive tray of dry ice. No matter where you went, the landscape will stubbornly remain the same, delighting in confusing any poor soul that decides to intrude…or was dropped in without any choice in the matter.

Natsume had no idea what just happened and couldn't conceive how he got here and where he was. The last thing he remembered was trapping Mikan in his arms and feeling her slowly break down her defenses while he…_familiarized _with her neck. He refused to admit that he was _seducing _her; he was simply familiarizing her, yeah, familiarizing. The pleasure he got out of it (and her too, of course) was just an added bonus. **(You're not fooling anyone, Natsume…)**

And the next thing he knew, a brilliant white light blinded him and when he opened his eyes, a split second later, he was in this place with Mikan no where in sight. Needless to say, Natsume Hyuuga was _not _pleased at being interrupted at his sedu- I mean, _familiarizing_.

"Polka dots, you here?" His ears strained to hear her screaming at him, insisting that her name was what he should call her _not_ her underwear design.

It never came.

"Baka!" Silence was all his sharp ears can hear. There was no way he was going to move till he knew where he was going. Walking blindly in a fog was a dumb thing to do and he prided himself in being smart.

"Little girl!" Nothing was said and nothing moved. This was just like the time when he was trying to confess to her only this time she wasn't in front of him, childishly keeping her eyes closed like he would go away. It felt like years since that memory happened while it was actually only a few months.

"Mikan!" His eye twitched when she didn't reply to that either. It could be she is here and is determined to demine his pride **(ri-ight…)** or she couldn't hear him –this he doubted since he shouted _really_ loud- or…she really wasn't here. He didn't like any of his conclusions.

"Answer me, damn it!" His fists clenched tightly while his scowl on his handsome face darkened as his mood worsened. His mind told him to do the smart thing, to stay put and wait for her to find him but his heart was telling him to do the dumb thing, to set off into the annoying mist and search for her. After a few moments in mental debate, his feet started to take steps and he set off and disappeared into the fog.

He had decided to follow his heart.

* * *

'_**Mikan…'**_

'_Who's there?'_

'_**It's time to wake up, Mikan…'**_

'_No…I'm scared…'_

'_**Mikan, you have to come back…there are people who really want you back.'**_

'_They won't want me…not when they find out…'_

'_**They know, Mikan. '**_

'_I don't understand, they still want me back even if I'm tainted?' _

'_**The only way you can find out is by waking up. But I can honestly say that they did not want to harm you.'**_

'_I can't…'_

'_**They love you, little one. One more than the others.'**_

'_Natsume…'_

'_**Yes. Now please, wake up and face them.'**_

* * *

Natsume was starting to wish he had the Wind Alice instead of Fire and Water. If he did, he could blow away this stupid fog with no problems. Then again…he snapped his fingers. Nothing. He tried again. Nada. Zilch.

'_There's something in this place that prevents Alices. Like a nullifier shield…Mikan!' _His nimble mind put together the scant pieces around him. _'This place must be some part of Mikan which means…' _His eyes widen in realization. "I'm in her mind?!"

"Not exactly…" He whirled round as he heard a familiar voice directly behind him. A voice that he felt he hadn't heard in years. "Mikan!" He did a quick cursory scan of her, checking if there were any ill effects from what (shudder) _Persona _did to her. She seemed older and decidedly less cheerful than before however that was understandable considering what had happened to her but that didn't mean he had to like it. She was too pale and her form seemed thinner and her eyes that used to have at least a drop of innocence had turned duller and void of its usual cheer. It was those eyes that caught and held Natsume the most. Those orbs were looking at him with something akin to desperation, resignation and fear swirling in its depths.

She could see from his scowl that he didn't like the changes he could already find just from looking at her appearance and it was painfully clear that he was blaming himself for the changes he could see.

"I'm okay, Natsume." She said quietly, trying to chase away the self condemnation from his eyes. He didn't buy it. "Don't lie to me, polka dots. You know I can tell." _'Still the same old Natsume.' _She chuckled inwardly while letting the nickname slide. It's been too long since she heard him call her that.

He stepped closer to her, glad to see some amusement dancing in her eyes but that feeling faded when she paled further and stepped back from his advances.

"Mikan?" She shook her head furiously, her hair whipping around with her head. She was trembling and hiding her face behind her hair. She was scared. Scared of _him_.

He growled when he spat out a name like it was dog's shit. "**Persona.**" She grimaced when she peeked at him through her bangs. _'This is Natsume. He wouldn't hurt me…so why am I backing away from him?' _She stifled a sob as she answered her own question. _'Because I don't want to see him backing away from me with disgust.' _Unluckily for her, Natsume's ears were very sensitive and the next thing she knew, he had her wrist in an unyielding grip while his other hand brushed away her hair from her face, revealing the doubts and fears she had.

"I know what Persona did to you." She could have sworn her throat closed up, not letting her take a breath when she heard that. Her bottom lip began to bleed from the pressure her teeth were putting it through. He saw this and unconsciously tightened his grip on her wrist but released it slightly at her wince.

"And I am angry," She looked down at her feet, not wanting to see his face, not wanting him to see what those words did to her. Rejection. He was going to reject her because she was tainted, maybe not physically but she was still tainted and…she wasn't the girl he fell in love with and worst still she couldn't change back.

"But not at you. Never at you." Her head snapped back up, with a drop of hope clear in her eyes. His mouth went dry at her expression. Did she really think he would just leave her for something that was not her fault? Did she not believe that he would love her no matter how many flaws she gained? Evidently she didn't know and it was up to him to show her what he felt.

He leant in closer but slowly as if giving her time to say 'No'. She trembled but didn't move nor look away. When he was only a mere centimeter from her quaking lips, he stopped and studied her. He could tell that she was frightened and confused but determined not to back away from him. His face broke into one of his rare smiles; she still had her fighting spirit even after…**that**. Hang on, why is she blushing?

She was scared, no use denying it but she was not going to shrink away from him. He was Natsume, her boyfriend (at least she hoped he will still be her boyfriend) and it wasn't like they haven't…been intimate, well, not too intimate but intimate nonetheless. It's what couples do and they loved, no, 'love', there shouldn't be any past tense unless he really was going to-

She mentally kicked herself; it was never a good thing when your mind started rambling…or when the aforementioned rambling bought up flashbacks of…'intimate' acts. What's worse, her face felt suspiciously warm which can only mean one thing…she was blushing like an overgrown tomato. She kicked herself again for a good measure.

Now her expression looked like she berating herself, for what he wasn't sure. She was never any good at hiding her emotions from him completely (at least when she wasn't brainwashed) but deciphering the reasons behind her emotions was always harder because she could have the most ridiculous logic. Remember when he was trying to confess to her and she thought he was going to kill her for calling him a jerk? But he was digressing. It was obvious that she was afraid he wouldn't want her anymore so he'll just have to rectify that opinion. He was just lucky that Hotaru wasn't around to record this…

"I will always love you." She felt like she was in a dream. Did he really say what she thought he said? If it was a dream then she hoped she would never wake up. "Really?" She winced at the desperate hope coloring that single word. He, on the other hand, smiled gently. "I will always love you, Mikan." He repeated before gently claiming her lips, releasing her wrist so she could back away if she wanted to.

She didn't. She stayed in his arms and let his kiss carry her away.

'_Natsume, I will always love you too.'_

* * *

**Argh, do you know how hard it was to write that? I'm really bad at this stuff. Anyway about Mikan feeling tainted even though she was mind-raped, well, wouldn't you feel the same way? Boys, try putting yourself in a girl's shoes for once in your life and trust me, it won't make you gay if you do it just for a few minutes…**

**I mean, if you…umm, let's say you **_**dreamt**_** about being raped or sleeping with someone, you, your friends and your boyfriend hated, wouldn't you feel disgusted with yourself? It's worse for Mikan because she takes things very hard. So. Yeah. That's my reasons if you have any questions feel free to ask in a review and I'll PM you. Okay?**


End file.
